


Видишь — я бегу к тебе

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Songfic, from LKH to TWORS
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Мэлоди Понд подвела своё предназначение. Ривер Сонг впервые стала свободной. И пока она знакомится со своей новой жизнью, то замечает, как легко влюбиться в человека, который честно видит в тебе свет.[пропущенные сцены от «Давай убьём Гитлера» до «Свадьбы Ривер Сонг»]
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	1. заблудшая душа

**Author's Note:**

> название из Greta Svabo Bech — Circles (based on Ludovico Einaudi — Experience).
> 
> у меня ноль оправданий этому, но однажды вместо написания продолжения я сделала коллаж к работе, вот он:  
> http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1587242277/3144d9c9/30260809.jpg

Она проводит несколько дней только вспышками, засыпая и просыпаясь. Интересный опыт, но с пометкой «больше не повторять».

Когда разговаривать становится легче, Мэлс начинает доставать окружающих, чтобы выбраться из больницы побыстрее. Медсёстры говорят ей разумные и логичные вещи, но четыре стены вокруг методично сводят её с ума. И собственные мысли совсем не помогают, потому что теперь она остаётся один на один с последствиями своего первого в жизни сознательного выбора. Важного, а не выбора украсть автобус вечерком или забраться в секретный городской архив, потому что стало скучно. Её тело сковывает слабостью, из-за которой она и не может до сих пор сбежать, и эти ощущения служат персональным напоминанием, что Мэлс спасла Доктора от смерти.

Теперь всё перестало быть точным. Но она не только лишилась бега золота в крови, но заменила его чем-то получше: пьянящей свободой. Сильнейшим адреналином. Колющим задором от интереса. Может, ничего и никогда в её жизни и не было точнее этих чувств, их правильнее?

Медсестра с крайне выразительным лицом подходит к её койке и кладёт на тумбочку рядом пакет с апельсинами. Мэлс хмурится.

— Я думала, гостинцы запрещены, — дразнится она. — Это, кстати, потому что вы все тут скучные и вредные?

— Нет, — отвечает медсестра и покидает комнату уверенным шагом.

Мэлс скептично смотрит на апельсины — они ей, вроде бы, никогда не нравились. К тому же, это не первый подарок. Она замечала, что у неё более дорогое и мягкое одеяло, свежие цветы с лечебным запахом на тумбочке каждое утро и совершенно новая расчёска, которую она точно не приносила с собой. Записок никогда нет, но Мэлс достаточно умная, чтобы догадаться.

Сегодня правило, впрочем, нарушается. Мэлс радостно округляет глаза, когда видит в пакете клочок бумаги.

«Доверься мне — они вкусные ххх»

Она задерживает взгляд на записке достаточно долго, чтобы у неё затекла рука, держащая бумагу на весу. Мэлс переворачивается на бок и потом вытягивает такую же записку из дневника, чтобы сверить почерк. Вторая и более старая записка лаконична и содержит только два слова. Аккуратным почерком с вензельками на ней написано «Люблю тебя», и Мэлс каждый раз смотрит на неё так, будто ждёт, что слова исчезнут.

Они всё ещё там и сегодня, и почерк действительно совпадает. Мэлс думает, что пора учиться доверять своей памяти. Раньше она не могла себе такого позволить — воспоминания были огромной путаницей с количеством пробелов втрое больше её возраста. Теперь же есть сегодня, вчера и позавчера, и Мэлс только жаль, что они все ограничены стенами больничной палаты.

Она складывает обе записки между страницами дневника — своего дневника — и всё же берёт апельсин в руки. Признаков того, что фрукт может быть отравлен, нет, и Мэлс, пожав плечами, начинает очищать его от кожуры. Запах кажется приятным её новому носу, и вкус правда замечательный. Она жмурится от удовольствия и беспечно вжимается в подушки.

Когда в кратчайшие промежутки времени вся комната начинает пахнуть апельсинами, медсёстры совсем не в восторге. А докторам Мэлс с усмешкой говорит, что находит компетентным мнение только одного конкретного.

Мэлс уже готовится сбежать, когда что-то меняется. Она успешно крепнет, и организм подстраивается к резкой потере целых тысячелетий жизни в других инкарнациях, когда слабость вдруг возвращается. Мэлс удивлённо пошатывается, стоя у окна и хватаясь пальцами за подоконник с удвоенной силой. Её план побега рассыпается быстрее, чем отсчитываются секунды, и она едва успевает вернуться к постели, когда теряет сознание.

Впервые за годы её жизни это просто блаженная пустота. Не кошмары, вызванные лихорадкой после экспериментов; не её собственные страхи, которые тренированной убийце самого опасного человека во Вселенной не положено признавать; не смутные образы того, что никогда не происходило — тёплого смеха и рыжины волос. В её сознании просто пусто, будто бы Мэлс теперь чистый лист. Только едва сверкает то синим, то золотым.

Она открывает глаза и несколько раз моргает. Всё ещё ночь — того же дня, когда она отключилась, как надеется Мэлс. В коридоре, судя по полоске под дверью, горит свет, пахнет апельсинами и чем-то стерильным вперемешку, а ещё Мэлс вдруг ощущает вес на своих коленях, которого раньше не было.

Она поднимается на локтях и замечает, что поперёк её коленей спит Доктор, устроившись одновременно и на койке, и на стуле. Мэлс щурится, чтобы быть уверенной в темноте, но он совершенно точно доверчиво спит, прижавшись к ней и слегка запутавшись в одеяле.

Она прокашливается.

Доктор подскакивает сразу же, упираясь ладонями в постель, неловко мотая головой во все стороны.

— Ну, привет, сладкий, — фыркает Мэлс.

— Прости, — запускает руку в волосы он и смешно пушит чёлку. — Единственный способ для меня усидеть на одном месте — это заснуть, вот я и решил… Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мэлс собирается съязвить, но вдруг понимает, что прежняя сила наполняет тело.

— Удивительно хорошо для человека, потерявшего все свои регенерации, — пораженно отвечает она.

Доктор морщится, как будто одно упоминание произошедшего причиняет ему боль. Потом подмигивает:

— Для лечения галлифрейских болезней нужны галлифрейские лекарства. Пришлось побегать!

Он указывает на её руку, и Мэлс только тогда замечает новую капельницу. В пакетике над головой что-то переливающееся и густое, но она смотрит только на иголку, хмурясь, чтобы скрыть ещё детский страх. И как он умудрился устроить всё так, что Мэлс не чувствовала боли?

— Ривер? — зовёт Доктор, и она реагирует не сразу.

К новому имени придётся привыкнуть, но Мэлс вдруг ловит себя на мысли, что совсем не возражает. Под новым именем она сможет построить всё так, как захочет она. Ривер Сонг была кем-то важным для Доктора и её родителей; Ривер Сонг была любима и ценна сама по себе.

— Почему Ривер? — заинтересованно спрашивает она.

Доктор, кажется, хочет сбежать от неё. Не понимая, почему он так напуган, Мэлс ловит его левой рукой, чтобы не тревожить правую — иголкам всё ещё не доверяет. Её пальцы смыкаются вокруг тонкого запястья, и Мэлс чувствует, какое оно тёплое и мягкое. Рукав твидового пиджака поднимается, и она узнаёт, что Доктор носит наручные часы циферблатом вверх.

Он останавливается. Мэлс победно блестит глазами, когда вдруг понимает, что это не страх, а осторожность путешественника во времени. Она склоняет голову набок, думая, что разберётся до конца однажды. Доктор берёт её за руку и садится обратно.

— Это твоё имя на языке Лесов Гамма, — говорит он. — Ривер Сонг — Мэлоди Понд.

— Почему именно так?

— Так ты представилась мне, когда мы встретились, — пожимает плечами Доктор. — Понимаешь?

Он выводит большим пальцем круги по тыльной стороне ладони Мэлс, но делает это так машинально, будто делал сотни раз до этого. Мэлс никак не показывает, что заметила, потому что ощущения довольно приятные.

— Парадокс, — только кивает она. — Мне нравится.

— Конечно, — улыбается широко в ответ Доктор. — Тебе никогда не рассказывали о времени настоящих, важных штук, да?

Мэлс мотает головой.

— Не важно! Ты способна понять, Ривер, — радуется сильнее он. — А я могу научить.

Ей уже нравится быть Ривер.

— Люблю вызовы, — только улыбается в ответ она.

Вся эта затея — один большой риск и вызов. Мэлс иногда чувствует, как пробегает по спине холодок и проверяет тёмные углы, потому что не верит, что её отпустят. Она верила в это, когда была ребёнком, но тогда так и не смогла сбежать. Теперь она была опытнее, смелее, сильнее. С Доктором тоже ничего не было точно, но ей было определённо приятнее находиться с ним, чем с монстрами, которые играли с её памятью.

— Так, теперь слушай, — вдруг становится серьёзным он.

Мэлс вскидывает брови.

— Мы встречаемся в случайном порядке, поэтому тебе нужно быть осторожной и не рассказывать моим молодым версиям спойлеров. Для этого и нужны дневники — чтобы понимать, где мы относительно временных линий друг друга.

Снова правила. Мэлс напрягается и скидывает его руку.

— Это не так, как ты думаешь, — тут же шепчет он и пугается ещё больше. Доктор наклоняется поближе к ней, но совсем немного, потому что Мэлс уже готова к атаке. — Если ты расскажешь мне что-то раньше времени, мы можем зацепить свои же жизни. Если я до Берлина узнаю от тебя, что там ты отдашь мне все регенерации, я никогда не окажусь там и не позволю этому случиться.

Его голос становится твёрже к последнему предложению, потому что это, кажется, правда. Мэлс смотрит на него пораженно и больше не хочет приложить чем-то тяжёлым по голове и выскочить в окно.

— Ривер? Чёрт, прости, — спохватывается он, — Мэлс. Мэлоди.

Из его уст это имя звучит совсем чуждо. Ковариан использовала его, уговаривая и притворяясь, что её заботит что-то, кроме их безумной цели. Эми и Рори постоянно использовали его, а ей оставалось только осознавать, что они не знают, кто она им на самом деле.

— Не надо, — вырывается у неё. — Ривер — вполне милое имя.

— Ты не злишься? — затаив дыхание, уточняет Доктор.

— Нет.

Он улыбается, как ребёнок на Рождество.

— Это не всё, — обещает Доктор и снова встаёт. В этот раз она не ловит его и никак не пытается остановить. — Есть настолько больше всего, Ривер.

— С нетерпением жду, — тянет она.

— Время и пространство — и они будут полностью твои, — добавляет он, потом делает паузу. — В теории о путешествиях во времени есть не только парадоксы и сноска о предосторожностях, как говорили тебе. Я расскажу в следующий раз; хотя, знаешь, нет — даже покажу! — задорно восклицает он, размахивая руками.

Она машет ему рукой, улыбаясь.

Доктор выскальзывает за двери, шумит там, сбив какую-то вазу, очевидно, а потом она слышит скрип тормозов машины времени. Закрыв глаза и расслабленно запрокинув голову на мягкие подушки — тоже самые лучшие во всём здании, — она засыпает.

Утром солнечные лучи приземляются на её лице не через стекла и извечную присущую помещениям пыль. Они танцуют бликами по синим джинсам и ищут приют в новых светлых кудрях на её голове. Перед тем, как выписаться, она прячет капельницу — единственное напоминание, что вечерний разговор был реальным — и находит в одеяле коммуникатор.

«Я всегда отвечаю», — сложены в слова буквы на экране прибора. Она стирает их с улыбкой.

Мэлоди Понд — всё ещё солдат. Совсем не супергероиня, как когда-то смеялся Доктор, ещё думая, что она будет обычной счастливой девочкой и настоящей дочерью своих родителей. Она ждёт приказов.

«И что теперь?» — пишет она ему, как только покидает территорию больницы. За калиткой даже воздух свежее, и она рада, что не потеряла разум окончательно за время своего вынужденного заточения.

«Где мы?» — приходит ответ.

Она крутит коммуникатор в руках и усмехается. Ей говорили, что Доктор — обманщик и последний подлец, но вчера он говорил правду. Он умел заботится, он умел улыбаться и зажигать что-то внутри неё такое, о чём Мэлс ещё сама не знала. Она ведь так-то давно заблудшая душа, которой было суждено довести своё уничтожение до конца и сгинуть. Вместо этого она встретила Доктора, и он знал всё самое лучшее в ней, всё, что годами убивали в ней сначала адепты Тишины, а потом и сама Мэлс.

«Берлин», — отвечает она. Никаких спойлеров.

Ещё не случилось ничего, что она хотела бы переписать. Поэтому стража временных линий подхвачена ими двумя вновь.

«Тогда с выздоровлением, Ривер Сонг, — приходит сообщение. — Куда хочешь, милая».

Она смотрит на экран ещё несколько минут, пытаясь уверить себя в том, что не ошиблась. Доктор и Тишина — совсем разные. Ей впервые в жизни развязали руки. И она ведь была безрассудной и опасной, а он будто бы доверяет, позволяя решать. Выбирать. Бежать, куда захочет.

Ей даже становится тяжело дышать. Она отступает назад, опираясь на забор Больницы Сестёр Милосердия, и чувствует себя живой. Крепко сжимая пальцами выступы кирпичей у себя за спиной, она осознаёт: это не тяжело дышать, просто воздух впервые занимает в её груди всё свободное место, и она давится им в первый момент. Это счастье — большая и малознакомая ей эмоция.

Мэлоди подвела своё предназначение, Мэлоди сдалась и обесценила всё, ради чего у неё отобрали детство. Ривер Сонг впервые стала полностью свободной.


	2. не грабь банки без меня

Мэлс танцует по улицам Нового Нового Нового Нью-Йорка.

Она уже вернула себе бластер — Доктор может думать о ней, что хочет, но она просто физически не способна избавиться от оружия. Она смотрится в витрины, всё ещё любуясь новой внешностью. Мэлс корчит рожи, не заботясь, если увидят посетители кафе или работники магазинов. Пробежав полгорода, всё ещё желая убраться подальше от больницы и слегка побаиваясь останавливаться, она находит парк.

Усевшись на скамейку у озера, Мэлс переводит дыхание и под пение птиц смотрит на город. Хоть Новый, хоть старый, Нью-Йорк всегда один: с переулками, людьми в странных костюмах и нескончаемым шумом. Она перебирает немногочисленные вещи в сумке и, повинуясь минутному порыву, достаёт синий дневник. Ей не привыкать вести дневники; раньше Мэлс так сортировала мысли и помогала себе хранить цепочку событий в голове. Теперь же это, судя по всему, должно было стать её простым хобби.

Устроив дневник на коленях, она смотрит на светлые листы. Мэлс водит пальцами по краям — они идеально срезаны — и касается обложки. От дневника пахнет свежей краской, когда она прижимает его ближе к себе и может ощутить запах, и Мэлс размышляет, где Доктор его раздобыл. Обложка, как стены ТАРДИС. Никто, кроме него, не мог знать.

Неужели он сделал его сам?

Мэлс гладит обложку, а потом находит на дне сумки ручку. Если это дневник для спойлеров, то она может быть уверена, что он крайне личный. Так что Мэлс пишет искренне, дополняет столбиками наблюдений за Доктором и вопросов, но тут же прекращает, когда страничка становится слишком уж похожей на досье. Она больше не собирается его убивать — только если сильно будет доставать.

Она собирает из карманов мелочь и обедает хот-догом на одной из других улиц, размышляя о том, куда же бежать.

Мэлс знает всё о Докторе и слишком уже впутана в путешествия во времени, чтобы не заниматься ими. В школе она всегда любила историю, но из-за своих выходок получала низкие оценки. Может, поступить в университет где-нибудь в будущем, чтобы исправить ситуацию?

Ей вдруг хочется спросить у Доктора обо всём, но он ведь не расскажет. Мэлс выбрасывает бумажную упаковку в мусорный бак и чуть не наставляет бластер на случайного прохожего, который врезается в неё. Он извиняется и бежит дальше, а Мэлс пошатывается на месте, убеждая себя, что это не адпет Тишины пытается следить за ней. В конце концов, она убила Доктора, а что было дальше — уже её личное дело.

Три дня спустя она соскакивает с тормозящего поезда на другой стороне планеты и готовится украсть ожерелье за миллион кредитов, потому что ей, очевидно, нужны деньги. Мэлс надевает перчатки, но лица в качестве шутки не прячет. Она почти на экваторе; прогревшийся воздух рябит перед глазами, а пыль забивается в глаза и волосы, но Мэлс гордо вскидывает голову и поправляет верёвку на плече, двигаясь по направлению к банку.

Она вырубает нескольких охранников и взламывает защиту, зажимая зубами отвёртку. Повода податливо искрят, а ситуация отдаёт безумием — Мэлс пьёт его жадно, совсем не испытывая страха. Когда она пробирается в комнату над нужным залом и через люки, выкопанные из-под дорогих ковров, свешивается к ячейке с ожерельем, то ей сначала кажется, что там пусто. Только потом Мэлс замечает маленький камушек в стеклянной коробке в центре комнаты. Она подходит ближе и недоверчиво изучает подвеску. И за это — миллион?

Тут раздаются сирены, но совсем в другой части здания. Мэлс поднимает бровь — вот это она вовремя. Ожерелье мигом оказывается у неё на шее, и в следующее мгновенье Мэлс уже открывает двери из комнаты, уверенная, что из-за тревоги за ними никого нет.

— У земных банков всегда была ужасная охрана, — бормочет себе под нос она.

Мэлс запускает руки в волосы и поправляет причёску, глядясь в лакированную металлическую панель, как в зеркало. Подмигнув самой себе, она срывается с места и, завернув за угол, с размаху врезается в Доктора.

Они так и замирают, не торопясь отуступать. Их тела идеально подходят друг другу — Мэлс просто не может игнорировать эту мысль.

Доктор опускает голову и вдруг целует её, обняв за талию одной рукой и запустив вторую в волосы, только недавно уложенные в идеальную позицию. Мэлс удивлённо распахивает глаза, потому что целуется он отменно — или просто жульничает, уже всё о ней зная. Она усмехается и подаётся навстречу; её руки скользят под пиджак Доктора и смыкаются на его спине, и они играючи меняются ведущей ролью в поцелуе, пока Доктор не прерывает его.

— Так вот чем мы обычно занимаемся? — усмехается Мэлс.

Он не отвечает и тянет её ближе, сам наклоняясь к уху.

— Ожерелье у тебя, верно?

Она обиженно хмурится — может же человек испортить всё веселье.

— Вы обещали нам безопасный путь! — вдруг кричат откуда-то из-за спины Доктора, и там Мэлс замечает группу людей с испуганными лицами. — Что происходит?

— Ривер, — всё так же тихо тянет Доктор ей на ухо и отпускает. — Ожерелье.

— У меня, — признаётся она.

Он неожиданно щёлкает её по носу, и от этого жеста Мэлс недоуменно моргает.

— Моя умница, — шепчет Доктор с широкой улыбкой, а потом хлопает в ладоши и разворачивается к другим людям. — Так! Покажите мне командную рубку, а сами направляйтесь к выходу. Там закройте все двери и никого не пускайте.

— Но эти существа!..

— Они больше не ваша забота. Бегите, не стойте!

Одна из работниц банка объясняет им дорогу до рубки, а потом Доктор крепко сжимает ладонь Мэлс в своей и вновь командует бежать. Они пересекают опустевшие холлы банка, состоящие только из мраморных стен и одиноких фикусов в горшках.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Мэлс его.

— Лиорганы, — кричит Доктор в ответ. — Раса из Пояса Ориона, славящаяся своей любовью к драгоценностям за миллионы.

— Их можно понять, — усмехается она.

Они спускаются по лестнице в том же темпе, и Мэлс оценивающе смотрит на Доктора, только чтобы заметить, что он совсем не запыхался. У неё были годы тренировок по превращению в его убийцу, а у него — подобные будни.

— Так вот, они решили ограбить этот банк, но не так филигранно, как ты, — с ноткой гордости в голосе продолжает Доктор. — Я пытался увести людей и забрать ожерелье по дороге, но ты меня опередила.

— Как тебя вообще сюда занесло?

— Я пришёл пообщаться с фикусами.

— Что? Это нелепо, Доктор!

— Эй! Не обижай фикусы!

Она бросает ему скептичный взгляд, а потом Доктор плечом открывает двери в рубку. Он бросается к экранам, и Мэлс следует за ним, сжимая бриллиант в кулаке. Лиорганы оказываются вполне цивильными на вид зелёными гуманоидами с множеством украшений на руках. Потом один из них открывает рот, и количество зубов заставляет Мэлс неприятно поморщиться, как и то, что на кончиках клыков она замечает чью-то вполне красную человеческую кровь. Она, может, и психопатка, но никогда бы не убила за простые деньги. На записях с камер в режиме реального времени лиорганы кружатся по холлу, который Доктор с Мэлс недавно покинули, и она с плохим предчувствием щурится:

— Доктор, они что, могут чувствовать, где бриллиант?

— Да, — легко отзывается он.

— Тогда почему мы ещё здесь, — шипит Мэлс, отвлекая его от созерцания камер толчком в плечо.

Доктор смеётся и показывает пальцем на экран, очевидно, обнаружив, что искал. Мэлс непонимающе рычит и разворачивает его лицом к себе за плечи.

— Доктор! — привлекает его внимание она ещё раз. — Нужно убираться отсюда. Я не планирую делиться бриллиантами сегодня.

— Я сейчас договорюсь с ними, — отмахивается он. — Зачем тебе ожерелье, кстати?

Мэлс теряет хватку на его плечах.

— И это ты делаешь каждый день? Договариваешься с плохими ребятами?

— Иначе они вернутся тогда, когда меня может не оказаться рядом, и невинные пострадают, так что да, — задумчиво отвечает он, — в лучшие дни — это я и делаю. Стоп! — вскрикивает Доктор, и Мэлс, нахмурившись, делает шаг назад. — Почему ты спрашиваешь? Где мы, Ривер?

— Я встретила тебя неделю назад.

Она вновь проверяет наличие ожерелья и перебирает маленький камушек ценой в сотни домов на Луне — ей нужен только один, конечно, но зачем мелочиться? — и смотрит на него по-новому. Доктор не пытался произвести на неё впечатление своими словами, а просто сказал… правду?

— О, а я… — запинается он тем временем. — С моей стороны ты… мы уже…

— Да, — не теряет она времени и широко улыбается, — это я поняла по приветствию.

Лицо Доктора тут же заливается краской, и Мэлс не сдерживает смешка. Она чувствует себя так легко, что напрочь забывает о голодных, жаждущих её денег лиорганах, а Доктор не помнит тоже, только потому что слишком смущён. Так что лиорганы напоминают о себе сами, с размаху открывая двери рубки. Обе створки ударяются о стены, и Мэлс быстро хватает Доктора за руку и срывается с места в сторону боковой двери.

— В холл с фонтаном, — кричит он, и Мэлс соглашается, решив довериться его плану.

Теперь это она тащит его за собой по коридорам, и Мэлс с приятным удивлением понимает, что встретила единственного человека, способного с разгона попасть с ней в ритм и не отставать. Они добираются до комнаты с лифтами и под стрекот лиорганов за спиной заскакивают в тот, что по воле случая как раз стоит на том же этаже.

Двери закрываются слишком медленно, как бывает всегда, и Мэлс толкает Доктора назад, вжимая в дальнюю стенку лифта. Он что-то возмущённо тараторит, но так лиорганы не успевают до них добраться. Вытянутой в их сторону руке приходится сдаться. Двери смыкаются, и они переводят дыхание несколько секунд, продолжая стоять близко, сталкиваясь плечами и переплетаясь руками.

Потом Доктор прокашливается и выскальзывает со своего места между стеной лифта и Мэлс, чтобы нажать на кнопку нужного этажа. Он поправляет бабочку и одёргивает пиджак, и Мэлс тоже разбирается с многострадальной причёской.

До нужного холла они добираются быстро и без происшествий, хоть Мэлс и всё равно бросает осторожные взгляды через плечо. Когда впереди раздаётся журчание воды, Доктор подбегает к фонтану и, достав из кармана водяной пистолет, заряжает его.

— Если мы пришли сюда только для этого… — угрожающе тянет Мэлс.

— Нет, — отвечает он и становится по её левую руку, — но было бы здорово, признай? Для лиорганов смертельно опасна земная вода.

— Не думаю, что тебе хватит одного водяного пистолета, чтобы разделаться со всеми.

— Нет. Я и не собираюсь в них стрелять. — Доктор поднимает руку наверх и красноречиво указывает на систему пожаротушения. — Пульт управления совсем недалеко отсюда, так что я смогу в случае чего запустить.

Мэлс отдаёт ему должное и решает не вмешиваться. Вместо этого она смотрит, как Доктор продолжает не соответствовать образу, созданному вокруг него Тишиной. Он шутит, хлопает в ладоши и кружится на месте, не покидая её стороны, и когда лиорганы решают всё же схватить с шеи Мэлс бриллиант, а она наставляет бластер на них, Доктор останавливает драку коротким «Нет».

— Портативный телепорт, настроенный на планету Полночь, — бросает он им прибор, снова как-то вытащив из маленького на вид кармана. — Атмосфера пригодна для вас, но для путешествующих там людей — нет. Берите бриллианты в стороне от туристских маршрутов и больше не переходите мне дороги. Второго шанса не будет.

Они думают несколько минут, а потом почтительно склоняют головы и исчезают в спышке телепорта.

— Значит, вторых шансов с тобой не бывает? — спрашивает Мэлс, не глядя на Доктора.

Ей не хочется его подводить, если так. Ничто в сегодняшнем дне не является для неё особенным, и ничто не в новинку — кроме него. Кроме человека, который даёт каждому второй шанс и говорит с фикусами, чтобы тем не было одиноко, и где-то в будущем он делит свои дни с ней. Он смотрит на неё с таким огнём в глазах, с каким только смотрят на тех, кого считают хорошим. Достойным. Всеми вещами, которыми никогда не называли Мэлс — её лишь учили быть злодейкой, чтобы она могла уничтожить другого злодея.

— Я делаю исключения, — улыбается он ей уголком рта. Смотрит так, будто ей простит всё, что угодно, как смотрел в Берлине, умирая от её яда.

О, всё идёт ещё дальше. Мэлс прикрывает глаза не секунду, чтобы поверить в услышанное.

— Так зачем тебе был нужен бриллиант? — напоминает о своём недавно заданном вопросе Доктор.

— Хочу купить дом на Луне, — пожимает она плечами.

— Подбросить?

— Я думала, воровство не вписывается в твой моральный кодекс.

— Но ты — вполне, — направляется он к выходу, как ни в чём не бывало. — К тому же, у тебя всегда был дом на Луне, Ривер. Спойлеры!

Она сдаётся и догоняет его, позволяя взять себя под руку и проводить к ТАРДИС. Оказавшись там в третий раз, Мэлс впервые тратит время на то, чтобы всё оглядеть.

— В этот раз не стреляешь? — интересуется Доктор, будто бы до сих пор обиженный на её первую поездку в ТАРДИС.

— Всю жизнь будешь напоминать? — парирует Мэлс, и он, издав смешок, больше не поднимает темы и только любовно протирает консоль.

ТАРДИС касается её разума, и она уже не пугается, как в первый раз, а протягивает мысли навстречу. Её разумная покровительница довольно урчит — рада встрече. И её не волнует, что это ещё больше Мэлс, а не знакомая ей Ривер. Мэлс шагает ближе к консоли и занимает место ещё одного пилота, выводя ТАРДИС на ровную траекторию. Она задаёт координаты сама, выбирая пятьдесят первый век и улицу недалеко от Университета, а потом скрывается в гардеробе, чтобы избавиться от перчаток и классического «наряда взломщика».

Когда позже они выходят на светлую, залитую солнцем улицу, Мэлс подставляет лицо лучам и чувствует, что перестаёт ждать встречи с адептами Тишины на каждом углу. Её воспоминания всё ещё идут в голове ровной цепочкой с самой встречи с Доктором — без всяких пропусков даже в пару секунд; Мэлс знакомится с новым для себя чувством безопасности.

— Лучше, чем манипулятор воронки, верно? — довольно говорит Доктор, возвращая её мысли к себе, и любовно похлопывает по стенке ТАРДИС.

— Манипулятор? — любопытно оборачивается Мэлс.

Доктор смотрит на неё резко расширившимися глазами и звонко бьёт себя по лбу.

— Неужели эту ужасную идею тебе подкинул я сам? — стонет он вполголоса. — Пожалуйста, забудь.

Не забудет ни строчки.

Более того, Мэлс тут же решает пользоваться для путешествий во времени-пространстве только манипулятором. Достать его не составит труда — один агент однажды помог ей добраться до Лидворта, и найти его вновь не должно быть трудно.

Доктор за руку ведёт её по улицам, уверенно показывая дорогу. Он бывал здесь уже много-много раз, так что это неудивительно. Он всё ещё осторожничает, как делает каждый раз, когда понимает, что имеет дело с её молодой версией, и Мэлс начинает понимать, что дело не только в осторожности путешественника во времени. Но в чём?

— Вот! — объявляет он, останавливаясь перед небольшим синим домиком.

Мэлс перегибается через забор с табличкой «Продаётся», чтобы лучше разглядеть корзинку с апельсинами на крыльце. Она широко улыбается, а потом слышит, как неловко топчется на месте у неё за спиной Доктор — гравий то и дело шуршит. Мэлс оборачивается. Бриллиант у неё на шее ярко сверкает, но Доктор совсем не отворачивается от бликов и только мягко смотрит на неё. Этот взгляд каждый раз заставляет её потеряться на секунду, но однажды Мэлс привыкнет.

Ривер привыкнет.

— Я оставлю торг тебе, — говорит он. — У тебя всегда лучше получается.

— Ещё советы? — тянет она, улыбаясь. У неё выходит улыбнуться так же мягко, как у него, кажется, потому что стоящий напротив Доктор явно тает.

Мэлс раньше умела улыбаться так только Эми и Рори, когда они не видели. Теперь же у неё выходит тянуться к кому-то столь явно и искренне, а он ведь даже не семья, и это оказывается… приятно.

— Обои с альпаками.

— Нормальные советы, сладкий.

— Альпаки — это круто!

Она закатывает глаза и улыбается шире.

— Я напишу тебе, — прощается.

— Непременно, Ривер.


	3. лучшие круассаны во вселенной

Они кружатся по просторной, залитой светом тысячи свечей зале.

Мэлс танцует с Доктором, чудом не путаясь в пышных полах платья. Оно кружится вокруг неё, живя собственной жизнью, а Доктор то и дело поправляет цилиндр своими длинными руками и наступает на край своевольных тканей, но это определённо самое… оригинальное свидание в её жизни. Потому что зала не настоящая; они на самом деле в торговом центре пятидесятого века и с навороченными очками на глазах. Эми и Рори остались этажами ниже — поиграть в настольный теннис в отделе земной культуры.

Мэлс была рада их видеть; они были её друзьями и родителями. Теперь, когда и они были в курсе последнего, то объятья стали значительно дольше. Мэлс пришлось сбежать из них, когда ещё и Доктор понёсся навстречу с криком «Семейные обнимашки!», и теперь она время от времени смотрит на него так, чтобы он не вздумал задавать вопросов.

Они резво разворачиваются и берут друг друга за руки. Мэлс широко улыбается, но Доктор тут же врезается в неё, ломая финальную позицию танца. Мэлс закатывает глаза.

— Ещё мазурку? — возбуждённо бормочет Доктор.

— Ну уж нет, — выдавливает сквозь смех она.

— Ну Ри-ивер, — тут же тянет он.

Пользуясь тем, что они до сих пор держатся за руки, Мэлс вытягивает их через край комнаты и снимает с себя очки. Неоновые вывески и экраны тут же врываются в реальность, как и шум голосов других посетителей. Доктор стягивает очки вслед за ней и обиженно смотрит на Мэлс.

Бессмертный обманщик? Уж скорее вечный ребёнок.

— Круассаны с шоколадом? — вздыхает Мэлс.

Доктор тут же забывает о танцах, позволяя увести себя по направлению к кондитерским. По дороге он берет гелиевые шарики по акции и показывает Мэлс на витрины пальцем, перескакивая с одного рассказа на другой. Она чувствует себя так легко; Мэлс смеётся, не сдерживает колкостей и флирта и совершенно спокойно берёт Доктора под руку, улыбаясь, когда их кожа соприкасается.

Вскоре перед ними появляется маленькое кафе с самыми вкусными круассанами во Вселенной. Столики заполнены почти все, но Мэлс примечает свободный диванчик около парочки силурианок и уже начинает тащить Доктора туда, когда он резко останавливается:

— Куда это мы?

— Круассаны, — напоминает Мэлс.

— Но не самые лучшие! — всплёскивает руками Доктор, заставляя её отпустить его.

— Здесь — лучшие во Вселенной.

— А вот и нет!

Мэлс складывает руки на груди и вскидывает бровь, и Доктор запинается на секунду, глядя на неё во все глаза. Он будто бы под гипнозом — приходит в себя только тогда, когда моргает. Он прокашливается и улыбается уголком губ, планируя продолжить спор, но она не даёт ему:

— Что такое?

— Ничего, ты просто выглядишь… так… — Он абсолютно не может подобрать слов, и Мэлс кусает губу, чтобы не расплыться в глупой улыбке. — Так! — собравшись, хлопает в ладоши Доктор. — Круассаны!

— Да, вон они, — невозмутимо машет себе за спину Мэлс.

Им приходится говорить погромче, чтобы слышать друг друга поверх шума торгового центра, и некоторые посетители оборачиваются на них с понимающими шепотками. Мэлс не реагирует, привыкшая к повышенному вниманию к своей персоне, но Доктор немного краснеет — ему почему-то каждый раз удаётся выглядеть при этом крайне очаровательно.

— Я знаю, где достать лучше, — наклоняется он ближе к Мэлс.

— В параллельной вселенной?

— В ТАРДИС!

— Откуда в ТАРДИС круассаны? — переспрашивает Мэлс, понимая, что совсем теряет смысл их дискуссии.

— От меня, — горделиво улыбается Доктор и поправляет красную бабочку. — Я готовлю самые лучшие круассаны в мире, Ривер.

Она привыкает к новому имени быстрее, чем следовало бы. Но оно ей нравится, как и быть Ривер. У Ривер есть настоящая семья и настоящий дом. Мэлс хочет ей быть.

Она хватает Доктора за руку, и они вновь бегут, петляя в толпе. Это тоже почти танец; они оставляют узор за собой и порой рисуют круги. Только в беге Доктор проявляет себя лучше, чем в танцах.

Он распахивает перед ними синие двери щелчком и, прислонившись к стене у входа в ТАРДИС, кричит:

— Мы вернулись! Есть кто дома?

Судя по тишине, Эми и Рори всё ещё развлекаются где-то в центре — или забылись и целуются в очередном углу, что тоже можно в принципе посчитать за веселье. Мэлс закрывает за ними двери свободной рукой и прижимается спиной к ним, пока они с Доктором держатся за руки и ещё секунды терпеливо ждут ответа.

ТАРДИС пригласительно мигает огоньками, и вскоре Мэлс уже взлетает к консоли, по-хозяйски бросая на кресло накидку и пританцовывая. Они поднимаются по ступенькам, ещё немного кружат и Мэлс понимает, что впервые видит такие дальние коридоры и тут же ускоряет шаг.

— Они ведь бесконечные, да? — шепчет она, сама не зная, почему не в силах повысить голос.

Доктор подмигивает вместо ответа и вновь гладит её ладонь большим пальцем, притягивая Мэлс ближе. Она благодарит себя за то, что не краснеет так же легко, как Доктор, уже второй раз за день.

Двери в комнаты становятся разными — деревянными и стальными, простыми арками с библиотеками, теннисными кортами и россыпями звёзд за ними. Одни двери покрывает зелёный плющ, другие — занавески, вышитые золотом. Иногда ТАРДИС сама отзывается колоколом или пульсирует у Мэлс в сознании. Коридоры сворачиваются и становятся похожими на галлифрейские буквы, когда у одной из дверей Мэлс останавливается и невольно касается виска.

— А здесь?

— Сердце ТАРДИС, — тоже замирает Доктор. — Око Гармонии.

Мэлс кладёт руку на дверь, с интересом задумываясь и разбираясь в новых ощущениях. Когда она отводит взгляд от трещинок в синей древесине, Доктор собирается толкнуть дверь, чтобы открыть её, и Мэлс осознает, что конкретно происходит.

— Тебе не обязательно показывать, — протестует она. — Мы ещё не обязаны доверять друг другу.

— _Ты_ ещё не обязана доверять _мне_ , — мягко поправляет Доктор. — Я верю тебе, Ривер.

Она смотрит на него — только чтобы увидеть всё то же искреннее выражение, написанное на всём лице. Мэлс даже сама себе не доверяет, а он вдруг предлагает полную веру в неё.

— Однажды ты сделаешь для меня то же самое, — шепчет Доктор и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку.

И он открывает дверь, несмотря на то, что у Мэлс до сих пор на поясе бластер и им же недели назад развязаны руки.

В комнате поразительно светло, и в первую секунду ей даже приходится зажмуриться. Доктор тоже закрывает глаза рукавом. Мэлс привыкает к белизне стен и не может сдержать восхищённого вздоха. В комнате мало особенного, но она чувствует бег времени каждой клеточкой тела. Здесь каждая молекула — часть чего-то большего, и Мэлс любопытно тянется вперёд, хоть и не двигается с места. Потом она вспоминает.

— Доктор?

— М-хм?

— Мы ведь шли за круассанами.

— Это ты утянула меня по коридорам, — отбивается он.

— А ты меня не остановил, — продолжает Ривер спорить и в этот раз не удерживает улыбки.

Доктор смеётся вместе с ней, и она уже больше не знает, от чего у неё пробегает дрожь по позвонкам — от этой улыбки или того, как здесь прошлое мешается с будущим, а вероятности сливаются с настоящим. Даже поднимается ветер — он играет с волосами Ривер, и это тоже похоже на танец.

— Отсюда можно открыть дверь, куда угодно, — продолжает улыбаться Доктор, пока она зачарованно смотрит, как на ветру пересыпаются его волосы, а на замершем совсем близко лице появляется румянец от смеха.

— Так давай, — машет она рукой.

— Не я, — качает Доктор головой и отпускает её руку, чтобы положить обе ладони на виски Ривер. — Ты. Давай, просто представь нужную комнату.

Она пожимает плечами и закрывает глаза. Как выглядит кухня ТАРДИС, она не знает, так что просто представляет себе место с шкафчиками, запахом трав и печёного, плиткой на полу, которая отзывается звоном, когда наступаешь на неё в каблуках.

Ривер слышит скрип двери. Она открывает глаза и сначала видит довольное лицо Доктора, а потом оборачивается и радостно улыбается сама, потому что среди бушующего белого красуется самая обычная белая дверь. Они бегут к ней наперегонки.

Кухня в ТАРДИС оказывается просторной комнатой с окнами в пол. За стеклами дышит зелёный лес, который простирается так далеко, что уже теряется в линии горизонта, и воздух правда пахнет приправами и чем-то печёным, хоть и смешивается со свежей хвоей. Современные шкафчики поблёскивают, лампы отдают жёлтым и перемежаются рычагами и кнопками, создавая схожесть с консолью, а плитка на полу действительно отзывается звоном с каждым шагом Ривер.

Она усаживается на столе, начиная болтать ногами, и смотрит, как Доктор со знанием дела кружит по кухне, облачившись в фартук и поварской колпак. Она склоняет голову набок, когда он добавляет в тесто какие-то приправы и лезет в холодильник за соусом барбекю. После этого из осторожности за процессом готовки Ривер больше не смотрит — не хочет потерять последнее желание попробовать стряпню последнего Повелителя времени.

Она пишет в дневнике, когда вдруг слышит тихое пение. Подняв голову, Ривер сквозь упавшие на глаза кудри удивлённо смотрит, как усыпанный мукой и сбросивший пиджак Доктор отправляет круассаны в духовку и напевает себе под нос. Она слушает внимательнее, чтобы разобрать язык, потому что это точно не ставший привычным английский.

Тягучий, полный непонятных звуков язык может быть только галлифрейским. Тогда понятно, почему ТАРДИС не переводит. Ривер раскрывает глаза шире и боится пошевелиться и разбить момент, дав Доктору заметить, что она слышит его.

Доктор заваривает чай, на всякий случай приготовив четыре чашки, и Ривер едва дышит, крепко сжимая ручку в руках. Он заканчивает песню сам, допевая до логического конца, наверное, и она быстро роняет голову и начинает убедительно писать.

Доктор оборачивается — Ривер чувствует взгляд, направленный на неё, — а потом шагает ближе, ставит рядом с ней поднос на стол и избавляется от фартука.

— Ты в порядке? — вдруг спрашивает он.

— Что? — Мэлс поднимает голову и встречается с любопытным блеском в глазах Доктора.

— Просто ты утром сбежала от Пондов, вот я и… — неловко замолкает он и разводит руками.

Она больше не чувствует себя той уверенной, улучшенной версией себя. Вот чёрт — она забыла посылать ему те взгляды.

— Я просто не любительница объятий, — отрезает Мэлс.

Доктор хмыкает, как будто это не сходится с теми знаниями о ней, которыми обладает он.

— Точно? — протягивает он и раскидывает руки в стороны, выразительно глядя на неё.

Мэлс кусает губу и задумчиво смотрит на него.

— День был хорош, так ведь? — предпринимает последнюю попытку Доктор.

Она закатывает глаза и сдаётся.

— Только в качестве благодарности, — отвечает Мэлс и обвивает подставленную шею руками.

Совсем уязвимая позиция — во время объятий почти невозможно атаковать в ответ, если не предусмотрел первого удара. Мэлс прижимается к Доктору совсем мимолетно, заглушая воспоминания с тренировок, чуть не режется об острые плечи и чувствует смыкающуюся ловушку чужих рук на спине. Она изначально планирует сбежать тут же, когда вдруг расслабляется.

От Доктора приятно пахнет, и его ладони с абсолютным знанием проводят по её спине вниз и вверх, прежде чем одна из них теряется в волосах и приятно путается в них. Мэлс замирает, положив подбородок ему на плечо, и борется с возникшими в душе противоречиями. Это уже становится её хобби.

Потом Доктор делает вещь, которая окончательно заставляет Мэлс принять тот факт, что ей нравятся объятья. Он наклоняет голову и прячет лицо у неё в изгибе шеи, тыкаясь носом в плечо. Мэлс шумно вздыхает и крепче сжимает его сама, только чтобы услышать, как Доктор довольно усмехается.

Она чувствует себя в полной безопасности. И это чувство тоже новое.

— Вот вы где! — восклицает откуда-то появившийся в комнате Рори.

Доктор подскакивает на месте и тут же отпускает Мэлс, начиная отчитывать Рори за то, что он его напугал. Эми смеётся над ними обоими и уже с интересом тянется к круассанам, успев одобрительно подмигнуть дочери, и во всеобщем шуме Мэлс совсем забывает о своём прошлом. Её настоящее всё равно нуждается в ней больше.


	4. привет, я дома

Когда Доктор пропадает, ей становится намного легче выбрать профессию. Мэлс хочет путешествовать, изучать историю Вселенной и иметь возможность блеснуть своими познаниями и навыками. Всё три кружка идеально пересекаются на археологии. Четвёртый кружок тоже сходится — и название ему «Найти Доктора».

Она сжимает в руках синий дневник, поглаживая обложку.

— Я ищу хорошего человека.

На вопрос об имени она без сомнений отвечает тоже.

_Ривер Сонг._

Во-вторых, это хоть какое прикрытие для её настоящей личности и проваленной миссии. Во-первых, имя замечательное.

Получив доступ к библиотеке, Ривер пробирается в закрытую секцию и, вооружившись фонариком, перебирает фолианты о путешествиях во времени. Она проводит там несколько ночей, бросая взгляды на расписанное созвездиями небо и невольно оставляя крошки от сэндвичей под столом, и читает написанные сложным языком потрясающие книги. А кто-то обещал её сам учить!

На пятый день она среди обрывков информации о Докторе находит фотографию и тут же давится воздухом. На фото он целуется с ней, и Ривер с усмешкой тянет вслух:

— Спойлеры!

Она читает газетную статью, напечатанную на странице рядом, но после словосочетания «жена Доктора» резко захлопывает книгу и решает, что исследований про него ей пока точно хватит.

Вместо этого Ривер поднимает базы на того агента времени, который помог ей в детстве. Она окончательно потерялась на улицах Нью-Йорка и уже мрачно готовилась погибать во второй раз, когда встретила его и вдруг получила помощь. Его звали Джек, так?

И согласно документам он был мёртв. Многократно. После двадцать шестого сообщения о печальной кончине капитана Джека Харкнесса Ривер перестаёт считать. Обнаружив информацию о его любимом баре в пятидесятом веке, она решает просто отправиться туда и встретить старого знакомого.

Ривер как раз игнорирует шумную компанию в углу, когда замечает его. Она привстаёт с места и машет, не зная, как объяснить, кто она ему, когда Джек вдруг заливается громким, радостным смехом и срывается с места, молниеносно оказываясь рядом с Ривер.

— Доктор Сонг! — приветствует он её, звонко целует в обе щёки и потом крепко сжимает в объятьях.

Ривер пошатывается на месте.

— Погоди, «доктор»?.. — хмурится она.

— Ох, опять твои спойлеры, — хлопает себя по лбу Джек. — Прости! Нам два шота текилы, красавчик, — уже обращается к бармену Джек и бесстыдно ему же подмигивает.

— Так мы знакомы, — вздыхает Ривер и садится обратно на своё место.

— Ты в порядке? — встревоженно спрашивает он и протягивает бокал с текилой. — Конечно, мы знакомы!

— Последний раз я видела тебя, когда мне было девять.

— Девять? — недоуменно уточняет Джек. — Никогда не встречался с тобой в твоём детстве.

— О, значит, тебе нужно отправиться туда и подбросить меня в Лидворт. Я напишу координаты. Кстати, можешь одолжить манипулятор?

Они стукаются бокалами, и уже спустя несколько минут разговора Ривер понимает, что Джек довольно хорошо её знает. Это не совсем так, как с Доктором, впрочем, но у неё точно есть близкий друг в его лице. Джек всё равно рассказывает ей мелкие спойлеры, аргументируя это тем, что не видел Доктора с тех пор, как у него было десятое лицо.

— Видимо, у меня может быть только кто-то один из вас за раз, — смеётся Джек, хоть и с ноткой разочарования в голосе.

Ривер не заостряет на ней внимания и жалуется на идиота-преподавателя базовой физики, с которым спорит каждую пару. Когда они прощаются, Ривер даже заранее извиняется за то, что при своей первой встрече с Джеком врезала ему, пытаясь сбежать. Он картинно морщится, но всё равно искренне обнимает Ривер.

— Я присмотрю за тобой, Ривс, — обещает Джек. — А тебе удачных поисков одного нашего знакомого идиота.

Она удивлённо моргает — за весь вечер Ривер ни разу не сказала, зачем ей манипулятор. Джек корчит рожу, давая знать, что ей и не нужно было говорить, и исчезает яркой вспышкой. Ривер вдыхает запах озона и выбирается из бара в прохладную лунную ночь. В дрожащем воздухе, заполняющем искусственный купол атмосферы, переливаются звёзды.

В её воспоминаниях первый на её пути добрый человек укрывает её большой шинелью, чтобы было теплее, и прижимает к себе, когда они вдвоём переносятся в Лидворт. Там они встречают светловолосую девушку в смешном плаще, которая помогает им найти Эми и создаёт легенду для Ривер. Джек, видимо, знает её, а она сама представляется службой опеки. Ривер хмурится и останавливается — разве она была раньше в её воспоминаниях? Она останавливается и трёт виски, прежде чем пойти дальше по пустой улице. Образ ускользает так же быстро, как и появился.

Уже почти утро, как по часам, так и согласно тому, что заканчиваются последние сутки ночи. Ривер устало вздыхает, понимая, что заканчивается ещё один день, в который она пренебрегла сном. Ей ещё нужно написать очередной глупый реферат для человека, чей предмет она знает лучше его. Ривер зевает, и её взгляд падает на свернувшийся вокруг запястья манипулятор.

Она взвешивает решение какое-то время, но сама признаёт, что для этого просто не создана. Ривер прислоняется к стене ближайшего дома и проставляет координаты ТАРДИС, которые Доктор оставил для неё ещё в Больнице Сестёр Милосердия.

Она появляется у консоли и шумно вдыхает воздух, вмиг пропахший электричеством. Волосы отдают зарядами тоже, и Ривер запускает в них руки и вздыхает — причёска безнадёжно испорчена. Она вносит это как ещё один пункт, за который спросит ответа от Доктора, и оглядывается в его поисках.

— Привет, дорогая! — не заставляет себя ждать он.

Её ласковые обращения к нему сначала были шуткой, но теперь уже обретали долю правды. Кажется, так оно работает и для Доктора — он каждый раз улыбается так, будто бы рассказал ей старую семейную шутку. Голос звучит откуда-то снизу, и Ривер спускается по боковой лестнице к нижним ярусам.

Доктор сидит на самодельных качелях из ремешков и с _настоящей_ отвёрткой в руках возится в схемах и спутанных проводах. Круглые рабочие очки делают открывшуюся Ривер сцену похожей на какой-то фильм с отсылками на стимпанк, и она усмехается сравнению.

— Привет, сладкий, — садится на ступеньки она. — «Всегда отвечаю», значит?

— Ой, — вздыхает Доктор. — Где мы?

— О, так это ещё и не в первый раз!

Он отправляет очки на макушку и виновато смотрит на Ривер. Она только складывает руки на груди и продолжает игру, притворяясь, что не заметила.

— Чёрт, прости, — вздыхает он. — Я был под прикрытием.

— Под прикрытием, — выразительно повторяет Ривер.

— Возможно, ещё в тюрьме. Но под прикрытием!

Ривер фыркает и прислоняется плечом к перилам, позволяя себе улыбнуться. Доктор с облегчением выдыхает и возвращается к схемам ТАРДИС.

— Так где мы, Ривер?

— Подкроватный монстр в Икее, — отзывается она.

Они зашли туда выбрать ей диван, и она согласилась на синий.

— О, — снова роняет на Ривер взгляд Доктор и мягко улыбается. Он достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака свой дневник и кладёт маленькую книжку себе на колени. — Я немного дальше.

Его последняя запись чуть за середину дневника. Ривер радостно следит за бегом страниц — да с его мелким почерком там _годы_ их жизни. Ей впервые хочется прочитать их с его точки зрения и отсчёта.

— Вечеринка на Кальдерон Бета, о, Ривер, — мечтательно тянет Доктор, — дождись.

— Обязательно.

Ей снова нечего предложить в ответ. Знание Доктора обо всём наперёд одновременно и раздражает, и сильнее очаровывает. Ривер абсолютно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что влюблена, сейчас, сидя в полумраке нижних ярусов ТАРДИС и смеясь вместе с Доктором над какими-то мелочами. Это иронично: её с детства учили его слабым точкам, её мать и лучшая подруга была помешана на нём, по его вине Ривер была лишена детства и действительно чуть не стала сумасшедшей. Но с каждой встречей Доктор показывал ей мир с новой стороны, и что-то внутри неё неизменно отзывалось.

Когда становишься старше, то едва ли испытываешь что-то в первый раз. Ривер была уже не девочкой — она была старше своих однокурсников и по моральному багажу, и в принципе, и все немногочисленные первые моменты, казалось, уже прошли. Но Доктор делил с ней столько этих невозможных новых вещей, сколько Ривер и придумать раньше не могла.

И влюбляться в Доктора не было страшно. Это было легко, будто бы она уже это сделала — и так и было с его стороны. Совсем не бесконтрольное падение — прыжок в неизвестность, может быть, но сделанный добровольно.

— Я закончу тут, и слетаем на пляжи Космической Флориды, — тараторит Доктор. — Или на твой выбор.

— Не терпится увидеть меня в купальнике?

Доктор краснеет, но бормочет, что и это тоже. Ривер заливается смехом.

— Вообще-то, я собиралась выспаться, — признаётся она.

— О, попроси ТАРДИС передвинуть спальню поближе.

Он немного сдувается, обиженно болтаясь на качелях. Ривер закатывает глаза, но решает не рушить приключенческие планы Доктора рассказом о реферате. В конце концов, она может написать его своим утром, а их утром — Космическая Флорида. Она тоже не против прекрасных видов.

Ривер встаёт и посылает Доктору воздушный поцелуй, направляясь в один из ближайших коридоров. Он начинает говорить с собой и высекает из потолка искры, заставив ТАРДИС укоризненно щёлкнуть. Ривер извиняется за него и у ближайшей двери просит, чтобы это была спальня.

Она не уточняет, что ей нужна гостевая, а ТАРДИС, как всегда, не заботится о временах.

За открывшейся дверью просторная комната с двуспальной кроватью в центре. Мягкое синее одеяло спадает на пол, и Ривер поднимает его, осматривая комнату. За окном ночь, и под полоской разлитого по небу молока простираются поля. Дверь шкафа приоткрыта, и Ривер видит там зелёное платье и один из костюмов Доктора с синей бабочкой наперевес; в углу комнаты груда механизмов, увенчанная ноутбуком и радио; у зеркала лежит фен и её помада. Ривер узнаёт цвет, которому не изменяет с тех пор, как регенерировала, и сомнений в том, чья это комната, становится ещё меньше.

Она садится на край кровати и замечает фотографию на прикроватной тумбочке. Эта не имеет ничего общего с той, что Ривер недавно нашла в университетской библиотеке. Та была резкой, словно из досье; они с Доктором казались на ней опасной командой из двух преступников. На фотографии в их спальне они улыбаются, окружённые зелёным, — видимо, парк — и Ривер притягивает рамку ближе к себе, чтобы лучше разглядеть живой блеск в собственных глазах. Она прижимается губами к щеке Доктора, пока он держит камеру, и Эми с Рори смеются над ними на заднем плане.

Ривер ставит фотографию на место и не сдерживает лёгкой дрожи. Всё это почти слишком.

Она скидывает куртку и ботинки и забирается в постель с ногами. Отцепив от бедра бластер, Ривер берёт его в руки и впервые размышляет. Класть его под подушку в ТАРДИС кажется неправильным, но это почти её традиция. Это залог безопасности, залог её готовности ко всему.

Она вспоминает, как Доктор говорил, что в ТАРДИС ничто не сможет ей навредить. И он правда знал её будущее.

Ривер закрывает глаза и переводит дыхание. Потом быстро выдвигает ящик тумбочки и бросает туда бластер. Дрожащими пальцами она закрывает ящик и медленно собирается обратно, падая назад, на кровать.

Она вдруг понимает смысл одной из их шуток. «Привет, дорогая, я дома», — раз за разом говорит Доктор в их встречи, в секунду, когда их взгляды пересекаются и он улыбкой узнаёт её. Ривер забирается под одеяло и вжимается в подушку, впервые в её жизни — мягкую и удобную. Она дома.


	5. космическая флорида

Послушай, но море ведь всё ещё здесь! — разводит руками Доктор.

Космическую Флориду построят через два века. Ривер закатывает глаза и ускоряет шаг. О том, чтобы просто вернуться в ТАРДИС и перенестись вперёд во времени, никто из них даже не думает.

Ривер оборачивается и машет рукой, указывая Доктору на место в тени. Солнце висит над горизонтом низко, но время ещё рано считать закатным. Блеск у воды ярко-белый, перемежающийся редкими волнами — над морем царствует штиль. Доктор бросает свой пиджак на землю, и Ривер садится, блаженно подставляя лицо тёплому ветру. Щебечут птицы, напевает свою мелодию океан, и хоть Ривер и несколько не хватает действия, шума и продавца вина, она решает не жаловаться. К тому же, Доктор принёс с собой мороженое.

Она разочаровано смотрит на его извечные брюки с подтяжками и рубашку. Единственное, что в наряде Доктора пляжное — это соломенная панамка от солнца. Ривер качает головой и берёт у него из рук предложенное мороженое.

— Я так старался не дать тебе ни намёка, и ты всё равно выбрала археологию, — вздыхает Доктор.

Ривер отправляет обёртку от мороженого в пакет для мусора и садится удобнее.

— Я буду доктором археологии, да?

— Ривер, спойлеры!

— Ох, я ведь всё равно уже знаю. Просто ответь, сладкий.

— Ривер! — возмущается Доктор и падает на свой пиджак, так уходя от ответа.

Она поправляет накидку на плечах и смеётся. Но это не означает, что выходка с радио-тишиной прощена. Ривер выразительно облизывает так удачно выбранный фруктовый лёд и, не скрываясь, следит за реакцией Доктора. Судя по тому, как распахиваются шире его глаза и краснеют щёки, она удачно наводит его на вполне определённые ассоциации. Ривер усмехается.

— Ты обещал рассказать про время, — только говорит вслух она, — помнишь?

Он прокашливается и выбирает для взгляда точку где-то справа от Ривер. Она заинтересованно смотрит, как в потемневших зелёных глазах напротив зажигаются огоньки.

— Смотри, главное, что тебе нужно понять, что время нелинейно.

— К этому у меня даже есть подходящий пример, — вскидывает бровь Ривер, намекая на них.

Доктор фыркает, всё равно упрямо находя её лицо глазами и тут же смягчаясь, как с ним бывает всегда. Ривер уже каждой клеточкой тела привыкла к этому.

— События из прошлого заканчивают события, начатые в будущем, — продолжает он, вскидывая руки в воздух и показывая пальцами запутанные цепочки, — пытаясь изменить будущее из прошлого, ты можешь только создать своё настоящее и ничего не переписать.

— Но время ведь можно переписать, — возражает Ривер.

— В большинстве случаев, пытаясь, ты только замкнёшь круг. Вселенная умнее, чем сначала кажется путешественникам во времени.

— Поэтому ты всегда вмешиваешься в события? — улыбается Ривер, кусая губу.

— Ну, — неопределённо мотает головой в сторону Доктор; его чёлка смешно подпрыгивает от движения.

Она и смеётся, чтобы не запустить руку в эти волосы и не начать целовать. Ривер уже давно поняла, что он вмешивается только потому, что просто не умеет оставаться в стороне. Искренняя, живая концепция добра, не ждущего наград и втиснутая в твидовый пиджак и старые глаза.

— Так как же переписать время?

— Секретные знания Повелителей времени… — пафосно начинает Доктор, поправляя бабочку. — Ривер, можешь прекратить так делать?

Она невинно смотрит на него, как бы не понимая, и вновь смыкает губы вокруг мороженого. Удерживая зрительный контакт с Доктором, она толкает лёд глубже, и победно улыбается, когда он краснеет и расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, как будто ему резко стало в ней тесно.

— Проблемы, сладкий? — протяжно мурчит Ривер и, дождавшись отрицающего икания, облизывает лёд ещё раз. А мороженое действительно вкусное — клубничное.

— Фиксированные точки.

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает она.

— Если хочешь переписать время, — поясняет Доктор, — то тебе нужно помнить о фиксированных точках. Это большие, важные события, которые менять нельзя, как… извержение вулкана в Помпеях, — хмурится и грустнеет он, — например.

Доктор резко садится и двигается в её сторону, и Ривер замирает на месте. Он протягивает руку к нескольким камушкам, лежащим на песке пляжа рядом с Ривер, и она едва сдерживает шумный вздох, когда дыхание Доктора опаляет кожу на шее, а он сам не торопится вернуться в предыдущую позицию. Её маленькая игра становится их общей — Доктор опирается на руку позади Ривер, обнимая её и случайно касаясь бедра, и прижимается ближе, раскладывая камушки на песке.

— Пусть изначальные связи между фиксированными событиями идут так, — проводит линии пальцем между камнями Доктор, соединяя первый с третьим, потом проводя линию к четвёртому и только в конце — ко второму. — Если ты следишь за их сохранностью, то можешь менять порядок событий, ведущих к фиксированным точкам. Это могут быть целые века и сотни изменённых жизней.

Это и правда секретные знания таймлордов — даже больше, это настоящая власть. Сначала она хотела спросить об изменении фиксированных точек, но теперь невольно замолкает, довольствуясь оказанным доверием. Оно и так уже больше положенного лимита. Доктор как бы случайно опускает голову и касается губами её плеча сквозь ткань, и Ривер закрывает глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Если же говорить о фиксированных точках, — продолжает он, и Ривер вздрагивает от мысли, что Доктор мог каким-то образом услышать её мысли, — то это сложно, но не невозможно.

Сначала она хочет прервать его, но Доктор уже чётко дал понять, что доверяет ей. Даже если Ривер ещё не знает, чем это доверие заслужила; если сама не верит, что никогда не использует эти знания против него. Она позволяет ему продолжить.

— Нужно только убедиться, что зафиксировано не то событие, которое тебе нужно переписать, а близкое к нему. — Доктор, отстранившись, берёт один из камушков в руку и подкидывает. — Маленькая игра слов никогда никому не навредила, верно?

Он бросает камушек в воду, намереваясь, видимо, запустить «блинчики», но тот просто тонет. Доктор издаёт звук разочарования.

— Ты чувствуешь это всё, — завершает он, пожимая плечами, — а теперь и понимаешь.

— Нет, — оборачивается к нему Ривер.

— Эй! Я хорошо объясняю! Да я профи объяснени…

— Нет, — повторяет она, — я про часть с «чувствуешь».

Доктор удивлённо моргает, как делает всегда, когда она в чём-то противоречит своим будущим версиям. Ривер вздыхает и бросает палочку от мороженого в мусор. Она смотрит на поблёскивающие под солнцем горы, протянувшиеся по северной стороне от моря, и считает зелёные точки рощ на них, чтобы заглушить звенящее в голове разочарование, когда Доктор вдруг касается её руки.

— Смотри, — просто говорит он и вновь двигается ближе.

Его пальцы ложатся на виски Ривер, и она доверчиво закрывает глаза, понимая, что он решил сделать. Доктор прислоняется своим лбом к её и шепчет:

— Мы движемся в пространстве.

Земля, кажется, на секунду уходит у Ривер из-под ног, и она ловит запястья Доктора, чтобы удержаться. Он делит с ней собственные ощущения. Это не только движение планеты по её орбите вокруг двойных звёзд, но и её вращение, и бег этих же звёзд — словно стрелки на циферблате. Это и танец Вселенной — слаженный, прекрасный, способный свести с ума механизм. В голове Ривер всё сходится в общую картинку.

— И времени, — слышит она голос Доктора.

Перед ней ложатся, подобно картам на игральном столе, вероятности и варианты. Перемещаются заточенные в больших вселенских песочных часах секунды, дни, века, складываясь из кадров в проживаюмую живыми существами жизнь. Мировые истории предстают в нескольких вариантах, потому что были переписаны много раз.

— Вот так, — вздыхает Доктор, и Ривер едва осознает действительность.

Но тепло у висков и щёк отступает, и она крепче хватается за его руки, желая сохранить это ощущение гармонии во Вселенной ещё ненадолго. Доктор тихо смеётся где-то за периферией вечности и всё равно отпускает её.

Ощущения остаются.

Они больше не принадлежат Доктору — это уже Ривер. Она открывает глаза и медленно всматривается в мир, который всё так же стоит на месте и сверкает прибрежным днём. Ривер вдыхает — воздух пахнет морем и солнцем, кажется солёным на вкус и разбавлен запахом фруктов из сумки, принесенной ими из ТАРДИС.

Доктор улыбается ей.

Она пытается подобрать слова, но ожидаемо не может. Вместо них Ривер просто подаётся навстречу и целует Доктора в щёку. Он ловит её и быстро обнимает, по своей любимой привычке перебирая волосы. Ривер позже выбирается из его рук и тоже улыбается, совсем обычно и буднично заявляя:

— Я иду купаться.

Она встаёт тут же и бросает накидку на песок, а Доктора ловит за руку.

— И ты идёшь со мной, — добавляет Ривер тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Доктор и не пытается.


	6. я уже давно кружу вокруг тебя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [название части снова из Greta Svabo Bech — Circles]

Чтобы оказаться единственной первокурсницей на своей первой экспедиции, Ривер не приходится прибегать к каким-либо махинациям. Она абсолютно законно лучшая на своём курсе и одна из лучших студенток университета в целом. В назначенный день они добираются до места раскопок ранним утром и работают, пока воздух не начинает дрожать от жары. Тогда команда забирается под брезент в тени деревьев, все пьют чай, окружённые облаками многовековой пыли, и смеются; Ривер аккуратно крутит найденную фигурку в руках, знакомясь с будущими коллегами шутками и короткими разговорами между рассказами о приключениях. Она всегда умела быть способной и усердной, даже работая на организацию, в которую не верила, — вот только так, когда это её личная инициатива, Ривер определённо интереснее.

Она изобретает галлюциногенную помаду, превращая свой любимый предмет косметики в не самое сильное, но зато узнаваемое оружие. Поэтому теперь, когда её иногда ловят по ночам в библиотеке, никто больше не подаёт жалоб декану, а милая охранница иногда смущается, встретившись с Ривер в толпе. Ривер расписывает принципы работы временных линий, иногда копирует прозвища Доктора в свой дневник ради смеха и посреди написания очередного эссе неожиданно понимает, что ей даже нравится. Тогда Ривер в свободные минуты берётся и за писательство.

Ну и конечно, ещё есть свидания.

_«Перекусим? ххх»_

В итоге их преследуют секретные агенты; приходится сначала угнать машину и потом разделиться. Так и не попробовавшая свой обед Ривер оказывается у обрыва, и на неё наставляют сразу несколько пистолетов. Она поднимает руки под голос Доктора из приёмника, зажатого в руке:

— Прыгай! — И он отключается.

Ривер встряхивает приёмник и рычит сквозь зубы. Оборачивается — обрыв достаточно высокий, чтобы расположившаяся внизу долина терялась в тумане и плыла перед глазами. Ривер неверяще хмурится и тут же слышит звук выстрела. Она уворачивается от первой пули, закрывается толстой книгой от второй. Металл проходит сквозь страницы и застревает в пробитой насквозь обложке, увитой золотом и скрывающей секреты агентов, стреляющих в неё. Ривер одним прыжком отлетает в сторону, сходя с траектории третьей пули, и только тогда с усмешкой машет рукой своим преследователям.

Она разворачивается и, прижав книгу к груди, прыгает с обрыва. Если она умрёт, то всё же убьёт Доктора.

Ривер закрывает глаза и прислушивается к свисту ветра в ушах, а спустя несколько секунд врезается в чьи-то руки. Доктор пошатывается, но удерживает её в объятьях, а себя — на ногах. Книга падает на пол ТАРДИС, и они с Доктором одновременно щёлкают пальцами, скрываясь от взглядов агентов за синими дверями. Как только она вновь чувствует опору под ногами, Ривер заливисто смеётся.

_«Собираюсь пообщаться с сонтаранцами, прикроешь? хохо»_

В этот раз они прощаются в бургерной и вчетвером. Они сидят за столиком в углу, расположившимся под коллажом из фотографий и гирляндами, и разговаривают весь вечер. Иногда они встают потанцевать и со смехом меняются партнёрами. Пока Эми с Доктором отплясывают какой-то безумный танец собственного изобретения, Ривер зарывается в воротник Рори носом и пользуется случаем, чтобы его обнять.

Потом Эми оттаскивает их друг от друга и уводит мужа покупать коктейли. Ривер возвращается к их столику и ест картошку из тарелки Доктора, медленно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону в такт звучащей музыке. Он возмущённо пыхтит позади неё, когда замечает. Ривер усмехается, не глядя на него, и садится, чтобы дотянуться до стаканчика с чаем, но вместо этого Доктор начинает щекотать её, сам хихикая и жалуясь на отсутствие картошки в своей тарелке, и Ривер смеётся, вяло отбиваясь, пока её голос не становится хриплым. Доктор прекращает, обнимает её за талию и ложится на её колени, тяжело дыша от смеха. Она бормочет, что ненавидит его.

— Неправда, — выдыхает Доктор в ответ, и это, кажется, очередная их старая обоюдная шутка.

Ривер запускает одну руку в его волосы и второй всё же берёт свой чай.

_«Может, встретимся в Асгарде? Прошлый пикник был хорош хх»_

— Я обещаю, что в этот раз не будет далеков, — приветствует её Доктор.

— Далеков? — выразительно повторяет она.

Он вспоминает, что спойлеры, и тут же демонстративно закрывает рот ладонью, хотя глаза явно смеются. Ривер взлетает к консоли, как всегда бросая пиджак на перила и как всегда целуя его в щеку.

Это оказывается их первой встречей из тех, когда он моложе. Доктор не знает, кто она.

Он осторожнее с ней и как будто бы краснеет сильнее от безобидного флирта. Доктор всё ещё мил, но его глаза слишком молоды. Она замечает. Она знает его уже достаточно, чтобы заметить, а он никак не реагирует, когда её подводит голос и ровно три секунды Ривер приходит в себя от осознания, прежде чем заговорить снова.

Эми и Рори смотрят на неё дружественно, но без знания и разделённых лет. Она впервые удивляется, что Эми и Рори не узнали её раньше, не сравнили с выросшей рядом с ними Мэлс. Ответ на этот вопрос мог быть только один, и он Ривер совсем не нравится: они её и не знали настоящую никогда.

Всё как-то смазанно и безумно. Они с Доктором чем-то похожи на танцующих, что рисуют круги своим движением; в любом танце есть ведущий, а у них сейчас его нет. Они оба молоды относительно их общей истории и то и дело сбиваются с ритма. Остаются только мелочи.

Когда они бегут по коридорам дома с призраками и впереди резко проваливаются старые гнилые доски, Доктор первым делом закрывает Ривер собой.

Когда они собираются разойтись, он целует её в щеку тоже, и совсем привычно подмигивает, и говорит вполголоса, так, чтобы сказанное осталось только между ними — тоже совсем привычно.

Она возвращается в свой дом. Вечерние лучи солнца пробиваются в комнату, но Ривер отступает от них и пораженно вжимается в стену. Она знала и раньше, но знать и чувствовать собственной кожей — разные вещи. Однажды всё это кончится. Однажды Ривер начнёт встречать только его неопытные, незнающие версии, пока время не прикажет им расстаться. Она почти сползает по стенке, когда вдруг слышит какой-то грохот внизу.

Ривер спускается по лестнице, глядя сквозь прицел бластера, но встречает только Доктора на своей кухне.

— Привет! — салютует он ей сковородкой. — Я решил позвать тебя на свидание, но тебя не было дома, так что я стал готовить тебе ужин и дожидаться. Может, перестанешь в меня целиться, дорогая?

Ривер медленно опускает бластер и улыбается своему Доктору.

Когда они ещё раз за один день расстаются, она бродит по дому до поздней ночи, не в силах заснуть. Потом сдаётся и задаёт координаты на манипуляторе. И Лидворт встречает её дневной тишиной и запахом цветущих яблонь. Ривер поднимается к крыльцу, перепроверяет день, в который перенеслась, а потом робко стучит в дверь. Эми открывает почти сразу и расплывается в улыбке самой искренней, как только видит её.

_«В настроении для путешествия, Ривер?»_

— Что-то я не чувствую духа приключений, сладкий.

— Ну, это ведь хотя бы путешествие?

— Просто признай, что мы заблудились.

Они идут бок о бок по краю дороги. Тёмный асфальт совсем яркий, подобный чёрной ленте в песчаных волосах. Воздух здесь пропах теплом, свободным ветром и далёким солнцем. Пустынная местность простирается на километры во все стороны — одинаковая на любой взгляд, не наделённая отличительными чертами или опознавательными знаками. Песок перемежается вкраплениями выгоревшей жёлтой травы, иногда насыпается в небольшие горки, сложенный заботливым ветром. И засыпается в открытые туфли и рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы.

Уже стемнело, но не холодает. Ривер дышит прогревшимся за день воздухом, комкает в кармане упаковку от сока рукой и подставляет тело ветру. Он гуляет здесь, по своим владениям — полноправный хозяин, никогда не знающий неволи. Ей никогда особо не нравилась вода, формам которой вечно придавали образ свободы. Но ветер — другая история. Пока моря и озера ограничены берегами, он действительно свободен.

Несмотря на «водное» имя, которым её наградил Доктор, сейчас Ривер чувствует себя ближе к ветру, чем когда-либо в жизни.

— Заблудиться звучит безнадёжно, — поправляет Доктор, и она смотрит на его оправдания сквозь улыбку. — А мы хорошо проводим время.

— Если для тебя хорошо проводить время — несколько часов бродить по пустыне, то я серьёзно разочарована.

Доктор усмехается, потому что знает, что она в нём разочаровываться не умеет. Ривер прячет теперь обе руки в карманах и смотрит мельком на их неторопливый слаженный ритм. Потом снова цепляется взглядом на чёлку Доктора, перебираемую потоками тёплого воздуха, острую линию скул и наконец глаза.

— И где же ТАРДИС, географ-философ?

Они как раз поднимаются на очередной пригорок. Доктор слегка оступается на песке, и Ривер удерживает его за локоть.

— Уверен, что мы увидим её прямо сейчас!

За пригорком они действительно видят что-то новое. Это, конечно, не синяя будка, но здание. В свет закутана заправка в стороне от дороги — пустая, оно и отсюда видно, но кто-то же подаёт сюда электричество. Есть шанс выйти на контакт с внешним миром.

— Не видишь, там нет магазинчика? Милые маленькие магазинчики крутые.

Ривер с нежной улыбкой закатывает глаза и уже по-настоящему берёт Доктора за руку, чтобы им было удобнее спуститься по склону. Они срезают по песку, выбираясь к заправке по прямой.

Чем ближе они подходят, тем меньше постройка кажется освещённой. Несколько ламп оставляют круги света на потрескавшемся асфальте — но это всё. Заправка пуста, если не считать шуршащие в мусорках пакеты от чипсов. И рассчитана на самообслуживание.

— Мы все ещё не заблудились? — ровно интересуется Ривер, когда они подходят достаточно близко, чтобы убедиться, что никого не встретят.

— Может, самую малость, — неуверенно отзывается Доктор.

Она шагает на асфальт и стучит об него ногами, пытаясь избавиться от засыпавшегося в обувь песка. Доктор вытряхивает крупинки из волос, крутясь на месте в поисках отражающих поверхностей. Ривер оставляет его за этим занятием и отправляет упаковку от сока в бак, наконец избавляясь от ответственности за мусор в кармане. Потом выбирается на разбитую дорогу и запрокидывает голову к небу. Там медленно начинают зажигаться звёзды, но смотреть на них с Доктором — гиблое дело. Они обычно к ним летают.

Горячий воздух всемирно принято считать душным. Это не так. Тёплый ветер исключительно приятен по ночам. Ривер даже закрывает глаза, чтобы яснее ощутить его на вкус.

Доктор подходит к ней сзади — она слышит его шаги. Наполовину потому, что её учили слышать, как подкрадываедся враг, на другую — потому что уже легко узнаёт. Она открывает глаза и улыбается ему. Доктор становится с ней на одну линию; сцепляет руки за спиной и тянет уголки губ вверх в ответ.

— Может, мы и заблудились, но я мастер по тому, чтобы находиться, — ободряюще хвалится он.

— И по тому, чтобы решать проблемы только в последний момент. Знаю.

Но Доктор ещё прав: он и правда помог ей найтись. Он верил в неё, доверял ей, целовал её и страховал, сколько было необходимо, пока Ривер сама не нашла в себе свет. И после этого он продолжал всё это делать.

В такого человека было удивительно легко влюбиться.

Доктор звучно смеётся, пожимает плечами. Ривер смеётся тоже.

— Вот видишь, — щёлкает он пальцами, — ты всё же хорошо проводишь время, Ривер.

— И ты, — выдыхает она.

— Исключительно ваша заслуга, Ривер Сонг.

Доктор важно поправляет бабочку, не глядя, и она съезжает в сторону. Ривер поднимает руки к его шее и медленно разглаживает извечный аксессуар, тихим вздохом отзываясь на тепло под пальцами. Такое же, как здешний ветер.

Ривер шагает ближе; он удерживает её за талию. Красная ткань бабочки согревает, зажатая в руках, когда она подаётся навстречу и впервые целует просто так. Не чтобы отравить, и не чтобы спасти, и не вместо «Привет». Ривер целует Доктора, просто потому что хочет. А он по той же причине отвечает: приоткрывает губы, крепче держит, довольно прикрывает глаза.

Это для неё впервые по-настоящему.

Ривер одной из рук обвивает его плечи и жмётся ближе, порывисто отстраняясь. Доктор считает её кудряшки пальцами и смотрит открыто — с его стороны это обычное дело. Ривер вдыхает, и они стукаются носами. Они путешествуют не просто кругами, а кружатся вокруг друг друга. И теперь Ривер будто бы впервые поднимает глаза и замечает, что Доктор всё это время бежал к ней. Она целует его ещё раз, не сбавляя темпа, а потом вдруг слышит новый звук.

Доктор замечает тоже, отступая одновременно с ней. Где-то на горизонте движется светящаяся точка, и Ривер шепчет:

— Доктор, там машина!

Он кивает, радостно хлопая в ладоши и вскрикивая, и отпускает её, чтобы побежать навстречу дороге. Пока он кричит и размахивает руками, будто бы застрявший на необитаемом острове, Ривер остаётся стоять на том же месте.

Она медленно поднимает пальцы к губам и касается их. Улыбается. Полумраку, пустыне, звёздам, скачущей фигуре перед собой. Губы Доктора на вкус ровно такие, как она помнит с их прошлых поцелуев, разве что теперь кажутся немного слаще. Что ж, Ривер была права с самого начала: _сладкий_.

Со всё ещё счастливым выражением лица и спутанным взглядом Ривер догоняет Доктора, пока он не сел в машину к каким-нибудь пустынным маньякам-пришельцам.


	7. апельсины как гарантия встречи

Ривер сидит на последнем ряду аудитории, окруженная знакомыми. Место рядом сегодня, впрочем, пустует — её самая близкая знакомая уехала на встречу с родителями, и это как раз причина, почему сегодня на лекции Ривер скучнее в два раза больше обычного. Профессор говорит нескладные вещи, которые не находят исторического подтверждения одна за другой, и Ривер сдерживает себя из последних сил. Она не хочет вылететь из университета, но это знатно сводит с ума.

За стопкой книг она держит синий дневник и аккуратным, но более мелким, чем её обычный, почерком пишет о их с Доктором последнем приключении на Альфа Центавре. Что-то подсказывает ей, что второго дневника не будет, а выяснять, что случится, когда кончится первый, Ривер не хочет.

Тут боковая дверь в аудиторию открывается; она скрипит долго, протяжно и прямо над ухом, будто бы испытывая и так натянутые нервы. Ривер поднимает голову, намереваясь послать нарушителя спокойствия покрепче, но встречается взглядом с Джеком. Он смеётся и подмигивает ей.

Ривер как никогда рада видеть друга.

Джек садится на пустующее место рядом с ней и заигрывает с однокурсницами Ривер, сидящими на ряд ниже. Она толкает его в плечо:

— Прекрати!

— И ты туда же! — непонимающе восклицает Джек и тут же понижает голос, чтобы избежать замечаний профессора. — Или просто хочешь, чтобы я оставил их тебе?

Ривер многозначительно хмыкает.

— Ладно, прости, — извиняется со смешком Джек и начинает искать что-то в карманах. — Вот, увидел на Земле и сразу подумал, что тебе пойдёт.

Он ставит на стол красный лак для ногтей. Такой же, каким пользуется Ривер; её как раз почти закончился. Она усмехается и в качестве благодарности целует Джека в щеку. Он поворачивается так, что получается в губы, и довольно лыбится. Ох, порой он просто несносен.

— Вообще-то, я пытаюсь учиться, — отчитывает его Ривер.

— Нет, — невозмутимо отзывается Джек.

— Да! — демонстрирует ему ручку и бумаги Ривер.

— Когда тебе интересно, ты сидишь на первом ряду.

И почему её окружают люди, которые всё знают заранее? Ривер фыркает и только сейчас вспоминает, что так и не закрыла дневник. Более того, Джек явно прочёл через её плечо ещё тогда, когда пришёл. Она смотрит и по глазам понимает, что да.

Ривер резко захлопывает дневник.

— Мы никогда не будем говорить об этом.

— Конкретно о том, что ты влюблена в Доктора, как _настоящая_ студентка?

Она беззлобно замахивается дневником. Джек смеётся и бесцеремонно сгребает Ривер в объятья, а потом, по окончании пары, они идут в бар за выпивкой и танцами.

На следующее утро Ривер, обнаружив, что у неё закончились апельсины, отправляется за ними сразу же. Собрав волосы в небрежный хвостик и накинув пальто поверх рубашки, в которой она собралась на пары, она надевает прямо на рукав манипулятор. Всем известно, что самые вкусные апельсины можно найти на межгалактическом рынке.

Появившись на платформе для телепортов, Ривер морщится от мелкого дождя; капли застревают в волосах и оказываются нанизаны на ресницы. Она жалеет, что не выбрала куртку с капюшоном, но всё равно упрямо спускается по ступенькам, решив не возвращаться. Толпа тут же смыкается вокруг неё, окружая запахами сотен разных духов и окликами на разных языках. Ривер пробирается через море палаток и тонких стволов вытянутых к молочному небу деревьев к продуктовым рядам.

Среди заполненных экзотическими фруктами полок она примечает простые, прекрасные земные апельсины и уже тянется рукой к последнему пакету, когда кто-то вдруг забирает их прямо у Ривер из-под носа. Она сжимает протянутыми пальцами воздух и раздражённо ищет в суматохе рынка руку в светлом пиджаке, которая утянула её любимый десерт.

— Эй! — ловит она наконец её, когда обладатель конечности расплачивается за покупку. — Я увидела их первая!

Их взгляды пересекаются.

— Они в любом случае тебе, Ривер, — приветственно улыбается Доктор.

Он, кажется, безумно рад её видеть. Ривер сдвигает пальцы так, чтобы взять его за руку, и они отходят от прилавка, держась друг за друга. Доктор тянет их в сторону менее людных рядов.

— Вселенная теперь всю жизнь будет меня сталкивать с тобой? — бурчит Ривер, всё ещё обиженно поглядывая на пакет с апельсинами в руке Доктора.

— Что ж, у меня плохие новости, — самодовольно смеётся он.

Ривер берёт его под руку, будто они парочка женатых стариков, которые вышли на прогулку до пруда с утками, и об этом сравнении старается не думать.

— Где мы, Ривер?

Толпа вокруг них наконец редеет достаточно, чтобы она могла притянуть Доктора к себе за воротник и поцеловать. Он сначала издаёт удивлённый звук, но этот звук быстро перерастает в довольный стон. Ривер отстраняется, чтобы усмехнуться:

— Здесь.

Глаза Доктора теплеют, и он целует её ещё раз, потом склоняясь к шее. Когда его губы показывают себя горячими и умелыми, Ривер задерживает дыхание, потому что такое у них тоже впервые. Для неё, очевидно, а не Доктора, судя по его уверенности в своих действиях.

— Всё ещё большой промежуток времени, — смеётся он ей на ухо.

Ривер жмурится от удовольствия, которое приносит эта одна простая фраза.

— Сейчас, — достаёт она дневник из внутреннего кармана. Эта синяя книжка с вечно пахнущими типографской краской страницами — её главное сокровище. Ривер с самого первого дня, когда её пальцы коснулись обложки, не расстаётся со своим дневником. — Альфа Центавра? Заправка на краю Сахары? — спрашивает она.

— Ещё нет.

— Бар в баре Млечного Пути?

— Нет.

— Каламбур всё равно так себе, — невозмутимо отмечает Ривер и листает страницы ещё дальше, хотя и так помнит следующую встречу. — Дом с привидениями, там ты был явно моложе.

— Который из? — светится Доктор. Она смотрит на пляшущие в зелёных глазах искры и надеется, что не выглядит как влюблённая студентка взаправду.

— Королевы Великобритании в тридцатом веке. Ты был с Пондами и…

— На прощанье сказал тебе, что тебе безумно идёт твоя кожаная куртка, даже когда у тебя паутина в волосах.

— Да, — заключает Ривер в неозвученном восхищении перед его памятью. — А ты?

— Я несколько часов назад оставил тебя у Сестёр Милосердия.

— После нашей первой встречи, или у меня там будет прописка? — не может удержаться она.

Доктор слегка вздрагивает, прежде чем ответить:

— Первой.

— Я буду в порядке, сладкий, — со вздохом кладёт ему ладонь на щеку Ривер и гладит. — Что бы ни случилось.

Он смотрит с неприкрытым очарованием. Она убирает мокрую от дождя чёлку от его глаз и целует в щеку, а потом ведёт дальше по рядам. Ей всё ещё жизненно необходимы апельсины.

— Апельсины хоть вкусные? — приходит Доктор в себя; голос звучит в меру задорно, что подсказывает, что он не притворяется.

— Были, — подчёркивает Ривер.

— Не ревнуй к самой себе.

Она издаёт короткий смешок.

— Мог бы хоть показаться до того, как я потеряла сознание.

— Прости, — вздыхает Доктор. — Погоди, ты что?

— Спойлеры, — охает Ривер и не поддаётся его просительному взгляду. — Главную мысль ты уловил, так, дорогой?

— Я напишу к апельсинам записку, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, — прячет улыбку Ривер, и теперь приходит очередь Доктора путаться. Он отпускает её руку, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу.

Ривер привстаёт на цыпочки и целует его в висок, а потом снова повисает на подставленной руке. Они выходят к краю рынка, и Доктор с интересом озирается. Ривер подводит их к маленькой стойке, зажатой между забором и ларьком с глиняной посудой, и приветливо улыбается хозяину. Пожилой мужчина за прилавком рассказывает ей о недавней грозе и цветочных полях на спутнике планеты. Доктор просто стоит позади, наблюдая за ними.

Ривер наконец-то покупает себе апельсины.

Она оборачивается к Доктору; влажные пряди липнут к лицу, пальто всё в мелких каплях, а он совсем не обращает внимания ни на это, ни на сам дождь. Ривер как раз собирается сказать что-нибудь, когда вдруг видит среди редких прохожих фигуру в капюшоне. Слова окончательно застревают у неё в горле, когда она находит лицо знакомым; в её голове, может быть, и бардак, но Ривер немного помнит лица других, не только Ковариан.

Рука ложится на бластер, но не слушается, и Ривер накрывает её второй. Она держит оружие на уровне бёдер, стоя к фигуре боком, считает вдохи и выдохи. Её всё же нашли.

— Ривер?

Доктор, точно. Она и забыла о нём.

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть, — ровным голосом инструктирует она. — Отвернись и уходи через рынок к ТАРДИС, и улетай.

Ривер медленно поднимает оружие, не заботясь, что её знакомый продавец, вероятно, всё видит. Доктор, конечно, не уходит и только перехватывает её руку. Ривер рычит сквозь зубы, пытаясь шагнуть в сторону от него, но оказывается в крепком кольце рук.

— В чём дело, Ривер?

— Вон та фигура, — шипит, сдаваясь, она. — В капюшоне. Похож на адепта Тишины.

— Просто похож? Ривер, ты не можешь стрелять в людей, просто похожих на…

— Мне этого вполне достаточно, — произносит Ривер. Это не ложь.

Доктор раздражённо цокает языком и сжимает бластер поверх её рук. Решительно отводит и зарывается носом в её волосы, обжигая дыханием и шепчет на ухо, что всё хорошо.

— Доктор…

— Он просто похож, Ривер, смотри! — указывает рукой Доктор.

К мужчине подходит женщина, и он скидывает с себя капюшон, улыбаясь искренне и крайне ослепительно. У него рыжие волосы, а не русые, как показалось Ривер. Слабенький дождик становится слепым, и робкие лучи солнца блестят на безымянном пальце мужчины. Он целует свою жену, и они уходят вдвоём, даже не оборачиваясь ни на Ривер, ни на Доктора.

— Думаешь, я не знаю каждого причастного в лицо? — усмехается без тени улыбки Доктор и медленно отпускает Ривер.

Она прикрывает глаза и решительно не краснеет.

Спустя несколько секунд Ривер уже убирает бластер и находит смелость посмотреть на Доктора. Он тут же стирает дождевые капли с её лица и легко переплетает пальцы, будто бы ничего не случилось.

— Проводишь меня до ТАРДИС, милая?

Они быстро добираются до машины времени. Как только вокруг становится слишком много шума, разговаривать не выходит, чему Ривер рада. ТАРДИС встречает их в одном из переулков; у её стенки — обломки очередного цветочного горшка, не пережившего парковку Доктора. Ривер касается дверцы там, где немного облетела краска, заботливо поглаживая пальцами, и ТАРДИС с привычной нежностью реагирует на прикосновение.

«Привет, семья».

— Привет, старушка, — произносит Ривер вслух и оборачивается к Доктору, прислоняясь плечом к дверям и показывая своим видом, что с ним не полетит.

— У тебя пары, так? — понимает Доктор. Ривер кивает, улыбаясь. — А мне нужно передать тебе твои апельсины.

Они обмениваются коротким поцелуем в качестве прощания, но Ривер поддаётся минутному порыву и удерживает Доктора за запястье, когда он уже открывает дверь. Он замирает на фоне погруженной в полумрак консольной.

Все те несколько часов, о которых он упоминал, Доктор потратил на маленькие подарки для неё.

— Спасибо, что присмотрел за мной тогда, — честно благодарит Ривер и тут же, чтобы не было неловко им обоим, усмехается: — Даже если это было просто по просьбе моих родителей.

Доктор фыркает и уверенно смотрит ей точно в глаза.

— Им совсем не обязательно было просить.


	8. спойлеры

Грейс, развалившись на диванчике рядом с Ривер, пьёт чай. Ривер жалуется подруге на то, как скучно было без неё, и ест эклеры, то и дело скидывая крошки с бумаг, лежащих на столе и у неё на коленях. Грейс треплет свои зелёные волосы и обещает до конца года больше не уезжать.

— И вообще, — добавляет она, — ты тоже путешествуешь.

Ривер делает вид, что не понимает, о чём речь. Непонятливо улыбается, отрываясь от сканов древних манускриптов.

— Это заметно, Ривер, — пожимает плечами Грейс и ставит опустевшую чашку на столик перед ними. — Иногда ты не появляешься на лекциях месяц. Иногда ты прибегаешь утром, опаздываешь и пахнешь морем. А на следующий день у тебя чуть ли не космическая пыль в волосах, и запах уже гор или леса. Что у вас за секреты, Ривер Сонг? — усмехается она, прищуриваясь.

— Ладно, — тянет Ривер и откладывает лист. — Вы меня раскрыли, мисс, и теперь мне придётся вас убить.

Она выдерживает драматичную паузу и серьёзный тон. Грейс смотрит на неё, а потом складывает пальцы пистолетом и говорит:

— Ну уж нет!

Ривер следует её примеру, и они самозабвенно «перестреливаются», закрываясь цветными подушками с дивана. Грейс начинает смеяться, ломая игру, и Ривер тоже широко улыбается, когда слышит смех подруги. Её браслет попадает под солнечные лучи, и по всему уголку кофейни пляшут солнечные зайчики.

Тут Грейс случайно сбивает свою же чашку рукой, и Ривер ловит её просто машинально — одним точным выпадом сцепляет пальцы вокруг белой эмали и невинно смотрит на Грейс. Та замирает, удивлённо глядя на Ривер, но не спрашивает — просто берёт на заметку, как и сотни других вещей о своей загадочной знакомой. Ривер сдерживает вздох и ставит чашку на место, когда её взгляд вдруг цепляется за строчки текста на одной из заготовленных для эссе бумаг.

«Невозможный астронавт поднимется из глубин и застрелит повелителя времени…»

Она не двигается и дышит в разы реже обычного.

— Ривер? — зовёт Грейс. — Что там? Это для твоего проекта по источниковедению о пророчествах, так?

— Так, — прокашливается она и тут же сгребает лист, нещадно сжимая в кулаке, чтобы Грейс не успела ничего увидеть. — Прости, у меня резко появилось дело.

— Что? Какое?

Ривер мотает головой, отказываясь рассказывать. Она встаёт и быстро собирается, пряча лист в сумке, и пытается улыбнуться.

— Прости, милая.

Грейс всплёскивает руками и остаётся сидеть на диванчике среди кучи бумаг Ривер и разбросанных подушек.

— Конечно, я заплачу, спасибо, Ривер, давай так всегда, — беззлобно бурчит себе под нос Грейс, пока Ривер старательно игнорирует направленный на свою спину встревоженный взгляд.

Она закрывает за собой двери и стремительно движется подальше от кофейни. Манипулятора с собой нет; Ривер ругает утреннюю версию себя, решившую, что он в воскресенье всё равно ни к чему. Добравшись до первого же перекрёстка, она останавливается, достаёт коммуникатор и печатает:

«Луна, 15:36, 29 февраля, перекрёсток Шестой и Тридцатой. _Сейчас же_ ».

Ривер сжимает сумку одной рукой и коммуникатор — в другой, выжидающе глядя перед собой и переводя дыхание. ТАРДИС действительно появляется спустя пару минут, которые кажутся вечностью и всё больше подогревают в Ривер желание настучать Доктору чем-нибудь по голове. Она не ждёт, пока он вывалится из будки сам, и решительно распахивает двери сама. Доктор замирает посреди ступенек, когда видит её выражение лица.

— И когда ты собирался рассказать мне? — интересуется Ривер, поднимаясь ему навстречу и упирая взгляд в Доктора.

— Ривер?

— Ты знал, так? — рычит она, пытаясь отогнать неприятное, цепкое чувство, означающее, что её снова обманули.

— О чём? — почти отчаянно спрашивает Доктор, и она горько-довольно усмехается, получая хотя бы такую компенсацию.

Она достаёт уже изрядно помятый лист из сумки и вручает Доктору — точнее, резко тыкает в грудь, одновременно с тем отталкивая его о себя.

— Убеди меня, что ты не знал.

Он читает, быстро пробегая глазами сквозь текст, потом смотрит на Ривер и даже не пытается отрицать. Начинает:

— Ривер, это спойлеры…

— Нет, это моя жизнь!

Доктор втягивает в себя воздух, явно давясь непрозвучавшим ответом, и смотрит на неё с мольбой в глазах, сам лихорадочно ища выход. Ривер его оправданий и лжи не дожидается.

— Ты знал, что меня собираются вновь лишить выбора, — подводит итог она, — и молчал, Доктор. Чем же ты лучше _их_?

Вопрос царапает её изнутри так же, как, судя по выражению лица, его. А Ривер сжимает зубы, злясь, что даже сейчас слишком погрязла в доверии к нему и своей влюблённости. Более того, именно они и причина тому, что она не замечала всей паутины обмана, в которой запутались они оба.

Вот забавно: Доктор отнюдь не считает себя хорошим человеком — он создаёт правила, чтобы держать себя в рамках. Но в этот момент он смотрит на неё так, будто отчаянно хочет убедить в обратном.

— Я не могу… Ривер, прошу, я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда.

— Но позволишь это сделать.

И позволит ей его убить.

Ведь это на самом деле волнует Ривер больше. Ценить себя её никогда не учили, но о своей миссии она могла рассказать, даже если её разбудить посреди ночи. И теперь, когда она была так уверена, что переписала её, что смогла впервые кого-то защитить, а не наоборот, Ривер видит, что ничерта у неё вышло. А единственный человек, который способен ей помочь, отказывается, потому что «спойлеры».

— Ривер, — шепчет Доктор едва слышно и взмахивает руками, но коснуться так и не решается. — Мне так жаль.

— Тогда расскажи, — просит она вкрадчиво, балансируя на грани с требованием.

Доктор загнанно бормочет её имя ещё раз, потом берёт за руки и тянет, спиной вперёд поднимаясь по ступенькам к консоли. Его ладони подрагивают, когда он аккуратно выводит круги на её коже большими пальцами.

— Я не могу раскрывать спойлеры, потому что дал обещание, — мягко говорит Доктор, удерживая её взгляд своими невозможными зелёными глазами. — Ты уже скоро поймёшь, Ривер.

— Кому?

Он вздыхает.

— Тебе.

Ривер скидывает его руки и переплетает пальцы между собой так крепко, что их сводит. Что ж, значит, ей придётся добираться окольным путём. У неё никогда и не было других вариантов, верно?

— Я верю тебе, — отзывается Ривер спустя несколько минут. Ему и самой себе, той, что взяла обещание, в чём бы оно не заключалось, в будущем.

Плечи Доктора заметно расслабляются и он судорожно выдыхает, будто бы задерживал дыхание всё это время. Ривер поднимает голову и смотрит на него непривычно открыто. Её будто бы возвращает в самое начало. В пору бы ненавидеть Доктора, но не выходит даже сейчас. И, как и тогда, это попросту страшно.

Доктор перебирает её волосы, ласково и как бы извиняясь. Он шагает навстречу Ривер и склоняется к ней, весь сжимаясь.

— Можно?

Она кивает.

Доктор быстро смыкает руки вокруг неё и прижимает к себе. Ривер ощущает его пальцы у себя в волосах, дыхание в районе шеи и крепкую хватку на талии, и, как бы это её ни характеризовало, уже не так страшно. Она роняет голову на плечо Доктора.

— Я обещаю, что ты будешь в порядке, — говорит он, тыкаясь носом в щеку Ривер. — Я обещаю, что бы ни случилось, я буду находить тебя, и всегда возвращаться, и всегда, всегда приходить, когда ты позовёшь.

Ривер закрывает глаза и слушает его голос, медленно обрабатывая каждое предложение и принимая их за истину. Возможно, дело в том, что в обещаниях Доктора правда есть вес — он знает её будущее, и в нём он их уже сдержал.

Доктор просто целует её лицо там, где может дотянуться, исчерпав слова, но Ривер ощущает его невысказанную благодарность, повисшую в воздухе. Она потихоньку расплывается в улыбке и выпрямляется, чтобы наклонить голову к его уху.

— В следующий раз напомни мне просто убить тебя, прежде чем ты начнёшь заговаривать мне зубы, сладкий.

Крайне хороший способ переписать время, если подумать.

— Договорились, — радостно хохочет Доктор и вместо того, чтобы отпустить её, обхватывает Ривер крепче и поднимает в воздух, кружась на месте. Кажется, он искренне счастлив, что смог убедить её.

Она цепляется за его плечи и, смеясь, ругает, когда Доктор вдруг останавливается с тихим «Ой» и ставит Ривер на пол. Она оборачивается, следуя за направлением его взгляда, и замечает Эми, которая, видимо, уже давно пялится на них с верхнего яруса.

— О, вы закончили? — невинно спрашивает она.

Доктор неловко трёт щеку, а Ривер злорадно оставляет объяснения ему, потому что всё же заслужил.

— Всё правильно, — подмигивает Эми Ривер тем временем, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, — на него полезно иногда накричать.

— Ага! — раздаётся голос Рори позади них, и он тоже присоединяется к маленькому собранию у консоли.

— И давно вы здесь? — вздыхает Доктор.

Эми смотрит на Ривер с лёгкой тревогой, пока Рори объясняет стандартную длительность человеческого сна Доктору. Ривер только улыбается и качает головой: нет ничего, что хоть кто-нибудь из них смог поделать.

_Спойлеры._

Она позволяет им уговорить себя на путешествие, но с условием, что Ривер всё же захватит себе стаканчик чая, который планировала заказать раньше. Она выскальзывает из ТАРДИС в почти весенний вечер, тут же вздымая вокруг себя облачка пара, и движется к маленькому магазину через дорогу, где делают, может, и субъективно, но лучший чай на Луне. Через несколько минут Ривер уже сжимает подставку с четырьмя картонными стаканчиками в ней.

Она открывает синюю деревянную дверь небрежным толчком бедра и вдруг замечает напротив себя удивлённо замершую Грейс.

— Оу.

Её светлые глаза становятся ещё больше обычного. Ривер одно долгое мгновение следит за тем, как ветер качает волосы подруги, вдыхая теплеющий от горячего чая поблизости воздух. От консоли её зовёт Эми.

— Слушай, — обращается к Грейс Ривер, — сейчас я зайду в эту будку, она исчезнет, а ты притворишься, что этого не было.

— Что? — возмущённо вскрикивает Грейс.

— Доверься мне. — Ох, Доктор на неё просто отвратительно влияет.

— Только в этот раз, — спустя некоторую паузу поднимает указательный палец Грейс.

Как и в прошлый раз. И позапрошлый. Ривер благодарно улыбается подруге, машет ей рукой и залетает в ТАРДИС.


	9. больше, чем доверие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> маленький ворнинг: произошёл рейтинг ;)
> 
> часть писалась на годовщину доквер

ивер смотрит за Доктором, сидя у начала ступенек вниз, к консоли, и впервые чувствует, что готова оставаться в ТАРДИС вечно. Она, наверное, никогда ему этого не скажет, но это всегда будет правдой.

В комнате, как ей иногда кажется, до сих пор иногда звенит смех Эми и второй, более тихий, но теплее, принадлежащий Рори. Она вспоминает, как Доктор и Эми устроили шутливую битву палочками для заказанных суши, как Рори извинялся перед курьером, когда забирал их ужин на пороге странной синей будки. У Ривер действительно спустя столько лет теперь есть семья.

Пожалуй, одного этого факта было бы достаточно для неё, чтобы влюбиться в человека, который сделал полузабытую детскую мечту реальностью.

Достаточно было бы того, что Доктор стал для Ривер синонимом выбора. Она отдала все свои будущие жизни ради этого выбора и с тех пор ни разу не пожалела. Потому что Эми была права — Доктор стоит того.

Вкрапления звёзд в зелени глаз; ветер, свистящий в ушах и остающийся в волосах, когда они бегут вдвоём; тепло рук и взглядов — стоят того. Ривер никогда не думала, что может так любить. Не за что-то одно, а за каждую мелочь.

Но и первая из причин у неё, конечно, тоже была. Его доброта, выявляющаяся в крайностях, когда некуда бежать. Доктор не пытался быть героем; он просто путешествовал и старался сделать вещи лучше. И с самой первой встречи он видел в Ривер такие же отголоски добра, в которые тогда не верила она сама.

Она не была идеалом добродетели и сейчас, но не был и он. Они просто подходили друг другу.

Ривер наклоняет голову и вдруг понимает, что они никуда не летят. ТАРДИС просто тихо падает сквозь временную воронку, и свет вокруг консоли отдаёт оранжевым. Доктор протирает лампочки на консоли и смазывает детали маслом из синей лейки с длинным носиком.

Эми и Рори давно остались дома; они попрощались с ними после вечернего чая в их саду. Ривер до сих кажутся тёплыми руки после объятий. А они с Доктором остались в ТАРДИС, тихо говорили о какой-то ерунде и тоже просто вели себя, как положено парам.

Ривер поднимается, на секунду прикрывая глаза, потому что всё сейчас слишком хорошо для неё. Ей бы видеть подвох; ей бы быть настороже, как должны вопить инстинкты. Но Ривер не может и уже давно перестала пытаться. Она спускается, отвлекая Доктора от его домашнего занятия стуком каблуков — тихий звон по стеклу.

Он оборачивается и смотрит на Ривер так, будто бы видит впервые за день — с медленно расползающейся по лицу улыбкой и мягким блеском в глазах. Ривер сокращает расстояние между ними и целует его.

Доктор взмахивает руками в воздухе, прежде чем поставить лейку на консоль и обхватить Ривер за талию. Она тоже касается в ответ только тогда, всё так же сохраняя тишину момента — забирается руками в русые волосы и прижимается ещё на толику ближе. Доктор улыбается в поцелуй — она чувствует, и, как и многие вещи, это слишком.

Ривер покрывает поцелуями его лицо, не в силах себя остановить. Щёки — она никогда не сможет доверять кому-то ещё так же абсолютно; нос — какой бы обманщицей она ни была, никогда не сможет соврать больше нужного; подбородок — никто больше не будет для неё особенным. Доктор ловит её за плечи, заставляя остановиться, и Ривер судорожно вздыхает, ища способы объясниться. Но он только кладёт ладонь на её щеку и тянет на себя, потом целуя шею.

Это обычно не в её правилах — ждать так долго. Даже если Доктор — новый опыт и исключение из всех её старых повадок. Ривер наклоняет голову, чтобы дать ему больший доступ, и сдаётся окончательно, когда Доктор добирается до особо чувствительной точки. Она отчаянно цепляется за воротник его пиджака, прежде чем начать его стягивать.

К её удивлению, Доктор отпускает её плечи и позволяет снять с себя пиджак. Ривер ловит его взгляд — потемневшие зрачки смотрят ещё ясно, хоть и дыхание сбилось. Она, вероятно, выглядит так же. Закрепляя успех, Ривер отцепляет его подтяжки и расстёгивает пару пуговиц рубашки.

Доктор всё же мешает ей — поцелуями. Ривер забывает о своей задаче на секунды, потому что его язык вытворяет что-то совсем невероятное. Её ладонь остаётся на бабочке, цепляясь за неё для опоры, и Ривер машинально подаётся навстречу, когда Доктор отстраняется. Разжав сжавшуюся на бабочке ладонь, Ривер обеими поправляет неизменный аксессуар и впервые нарушает тишину вечера, сквозь частые вдохи спрашивая:

— Ты не против?

— Тебя? — улыбается Доктор, в свою очередь смахивая с лица Ривер её непослушные волосы. — Никогда.

Она удовлетворённо бросается навстречу, теперь быстрее лишая его одежды, и Доктор только усмехается. Он неловко стягивает её рубашку, путаясь в пуговицах, потому что слишком занят поцелуями и попытками помочь Ривер избавить себя от одежды. Когда его рука тянется к застёжке бюстгальтера, она ловит её и целует пальцы.

— Спальня, — сдавленно выдавливает Ривер.

— Да, точно, — тоже вспоминает Доктор.

Он целует её ещё раз, а потом сжимает ладонь. Они бегут — это, видимо, их негласное главное хобби. Преодолевают ступеньки как-то смазанно, влетают в услужливо подставленную ТАРДИС свою спальню и останавливаются у кровати, где и разделываются с остатками одежды. Со стуком падает на пол бластер Ривер, о котором она забывает думать в тот же момент. Её главная защита сейчас держит её в своих руках.

Синее одеяло, примеченное Ривер ещё в первый раз, когда она увидела эту комнату, кажется сейчас ещё мягче на ощупь. Она вжимается в постель, когда Доктор оставляет поцелуи на её шее и груди, и сильно кусает губы, чтобы сдержать любые звуки. Доктор вскидывает голову — его румянец и помутневшие глаза до сих пор сводят Ривер с ума; это _благодаря ей_ — и сжимает её ладонь в своей, тесно переплетаясь пальцами.

— Я хорошо помню, как звучит твой голос, дорогая, — шепчет севшим голосом Доктор, — но это не значит, что тебе нужно молчать весь вечер.

Она шумно вздыхает, не совсем в силах говорить, и поддаётся очередной волне поцелуев. Когда свободной рукой Доктор начинает вырисовывать узоры на голой коже, она стонет в поцелуй, забываясь окончательно. Это доверие; это больше, чем доверие — для подобного чувства этого одного земного слова уже мало.

Ритм они находят быстро.

Потому что Доктор уже всё знает наперёд. Потому что они просто подходят друг другу идеально — видимо, это Ривер и вправду угадала. Она вскрикивает от удовольствия, когда Доктор скользит глубже и не сдерживает стонов сам. Ей никогда не было приятнее слышать чей-то голос, чем сейчас его — охрипший, не поддающийся контролю, принадлежащий только ей.

Ривер переворачивает их. Доктор приземляется головой в подушки, на её недавнее место, и с восхищением смотрит на неё. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы почти толкнуть Ривер за грань.

Она склоняется над ним и долго целует, опираясь руками по обе стороны от лица. Руки Доктора слегка сжимаются на её бёдрах, когда она обводит языком его губы в последний раз и потом роняет голову к его шее. Ещё ниже — Ривер целует ключицы и тогда слышит довольный вздох, вырывающийся изо рта Доктора.

Он знает её тело так хорошо, что это просто нечестно. Ей тоже надо начать составлять свои карты.

Она продолжает целовать и ласково кусает его ключицу, слыша в одобрение своих действий довольный стон. Когда Ривер поднимает голову, Доктор смотрит на неё с таким обожанием, что она неконтролируемо вздрагивает. Он смещает руки к её лицу и тянет к себе ещё раз, чтобы оставить лёгкий поцелуй на губах — они едва касаются друг друга. Может, это и не первый раз для Ривер, но такую нежность, причём с обеих сторон, она точно ощущает впервые.

Чувствуя неожиданную срочность, она выпрямляется и возобновляет ритмичные движения. Всё чувствуется правильно. Она — они оба — на своём месте. Они оба почти искрят зарядами. Ривер совершила немало ошибок: много раз ей следовало опустить оружие, сдержаться или не убегать.

Но это точно не одна из них.


	10. оранжевая пыль

Вскоре Доктор начинает учить её галлифрейскому, и Ривер готова поклясться, что он лучше всех её учителей, вместе взятых, — и это совсем не потому, что его голос гипнотизирует, а все уроки в итоге кончаются поцелуями. Но это, конечно, добавляет Доктору бонусных очков.

Они смотрят на слияние двух галактик с порога ТАРДИС; Ривер держится за край машины времени, повисая в объятьях Доктора, и зачарованно следит за всплесками красок и света перед ними. Она почти готова всегда путешествовать в ТАРДИС, потому что манипулятор, очевидно, не даёт таких преимуществ, и ей почти жаль от осознания, что они никогда не смогут такого себе позволить. Хотя, конечно, никто не мешает ей оставаться в ТАРДИС неделями или же «одалживать» её у Доктора время от времени, чем Ривер тоже пользуется. Млечный Путь и Андромеда, несясь сквозь порядок космоса на огромных скоростях, сокрушаются друг на друга, обмениваясь веществом, расплывающимся в полосках света — они в самой середине многовекового процесса, на безопасном расстоянии от своих необычных наблюдателей, и Ривер невольно подаётся ближе, зная, что Доктор удержит.

— Это красиво, — формулирует она на галлифрейском, ещё едва знакомая с речью и другими мелочами.

Она чувствует взгляд Доктора на себе, тот, которым он одаривает Ривер каждый раз, когда слышит от неё свой родной язык — смесь стольких эмоций, что она даже не может до конца отделить их друг от друга. Ривер уверена, что возможность говорить с кем-то на галлифрейском снова значит для Доктора больше, чем он когда-либо сможет облечь в слова, и никогда не просит этого делать. Но все эти взгляды забирает себе.

Они садятся на пороге ТАРДИС, прижимаясь спиной к перилам, и Ривер свешивает одну ногу над многомерной бездной космоса, разглядывая «обычный» алфавит Галлифрея. Он имеет мало общего с телепатическим, который в основном состоит из разных кругов, и Ривер просто запоминает все эти закорючки, мысленно складывая из них слова.

— Не такой интересный, как второй, да? — усмехается Доктор, будто бы читая её мысли.

Ривер смотрит на него и улыбается:

— Зато мы можем использовать его как тайный язык — всё равно никто больше не сможет прочесть.

Будто бы они подростки, которые нуждаются в тайном языке так отчаянно, что уже даже не помнят, зачем он им, собственно, нужен. Ривер улыбается шире этой мысли и полагает, что в заветах Доктора о том, чтобы никогда не взрослеть, что-то такое есть.

Доктор смеётся и делает это так, что она тут же знает, что в будущем именно так они и делают. Он запрокидывает голову назад, вжимаясь в металлический блеск перил и заставляя пряди чёлки рассыпаться по лбу, и Ривер откладывает маленькую, очень старую и явно с родины Доктора книжку на пол между ними и планирует поцеловать его прямо сейчас, когда он внезапно перестаёт смеяться и очень серьёзно смотрит на неё:

— Кроме Мастера, — бормочет Доктор. — Он тоже сможет прочитать.

— Ты говорил, — осторожно отвечает Ривер, зная, что это не самая любимая из его тем, — что он мёртв.

— Но не в каждой секунде. Такое… такое бывает.

Его взгляд грустнеет сильнее, когда цепляется за Ривер, и она тут же пытается стереть это выражение, положив ладонь на щеку Доктора.

— Прости, — вздыхает она, снова переходя на галлифрейский.

— Нет, — тут же перехватывает её пальцы Доктор и целует, — ты совсем ни в чём не виновата.

Ривер садится перед ним и бережно целует. Ещё одна вещь в жизни, которую она никогда не сможет поправить и даже до конца узнать, это всё его печальное прошлое.

— И всё же не расходись сильно в записках, — вдруг говорит Доктор, неуверенно улыбаясь кончиком губ. — Просто представляй иногда, что их читает Мастер, а не я.

— Я могу попытаться смутить и его, — тянет, склонив голову на бок, Ривер.

Доктор заправляет выпавшие из причёски волосы ей за уши и потом ласково проводит по носу.

— Нет, — выдыхает он, — твои возмутительные послания принадлежат только мне.

Ривер усмехается, а когда уходит спустя пару часов, то незаметно оставляет записку с парочкой своих фантазий среди рычагов консоли. Просто чтобы ободрить его.

Спустя пару месяцев они — Ривер не знает, можно ли назвать такое закономерным, — оказываются посреди веревочного моста на планете, полностью покрытой сосновым лесом. Ривер балансирует уже немного за середину, положив руки на дрожащие перила, Доктор плетётся позади — их разделяет несколько метров в целях безопасности.

— Напомни, — сосредоточенно просит Ривер, ступая на следующую деревянную перекладину, — чем тебе мой университет в этот раз не угодил?

Большая часть их уроков раньше проходила там. Ривер прогуливала лекции, сидя на краю университетского бассейна с Доктором и на галлифрейском уговаривая его раздеться и искупаться с ней, и он краснел ещё сильнее, чем обычно. Они падали на траву рядом друг с другом, забравшись подальше от других студентов, тоже решивших позаниматься на свежем воздухе. И Доктор рисовал значения в воздухе перед ней, прекрасно зная, что Ривер запомнит. Когда он положил её руку себе на висок впервые, она передёрнула плечами от сходства с тем, как она бы угрожала врагу пистолетом, и только засмеялась:

— Я не телепатка, дорогой.

— Ещё какая, — усмехнулся тогда Доктор, и в следующую минуту ей уже пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что сотни образов смешивались в сознании.

И после этого они общались полутелепатически-полуустно, располагаясь на лужайках, укутанных в запахи роз, и пионов, и тюльпанов, или в пустых жёлтых кабинетах старой части Университета, пронизанных лучами с танцующей в них пылью. Однажды Доктор даже встретил её далеко за полночь после курсов по астрономии, на которых Ривер собирала идеи для путешествий, и они до рассвета играли в слова, используя только названия звёзд и неуловимо касаясь сознаний друг друга.

— Ну? — напоминает о своём вопросе Ривер и делает ещё шаг. Мост опасно раскачивается.

— Потому что здесь телепатические сосны! — объявляет Доктор у неё за спиной.

— Ты пытаешься окончательно свести меня с ума?

— Нет же, милая, я серьёзно. Эти ребята хранят секреты лучше всех!

Видимо, он размахивает руками, показывая на сосны, потому что мост опять нещадно раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

— Доктор! — рычит Ривер, и он мило извиняется.

Она закатывает глаза, пользуясь тем, что он не видит, а потом, наконец добравшись до твёрдой земли, ещё какое-то время следит за осторожными шагами Доктора. Ривер протягивает ему руку, и он ускоряется на последних, потому что тоже, наверное, знает, что она всегда удержит.

Они держатся за руки, когда идут по неизвестно кем вытоптанными тропинкам. Доктор приводит их к большой поляне, по которой красиво пробегают тени от облаков под несколькими светилами, окружающими планету, и Ривер глубоко вдыхает запах хвои с чем-то цветочным. Цветов тут, правда, совсем нет, и она с любопытством оглядывается, но так и не находит ни лепестка.

Доктор сравнивает здешнее небо с тем, что было на Галлифрее, и Ривер останавливается, сжав его пальцы, и тихо просит:

— Покажи мне Галлифрей.

Он замирает и задумчиво смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Доктор, — мягко повторяет Ривер.

И он кивает. Бережно прижимает её к себе, положив руки на виски, и Ривер тут же соскальзывает в чужие воспоминания. Она видит оранжевые поля с линией гор на горизонте и ощущает просто волшебный запах, который никак не может описать. Земля быстро пролетает под ногами, и ветер свеж, и Ривер явственно слышит мальчишеский сдвоенный смех, и у неё перехывывает дыхание — где-то на периферии, где ощущается тело.

Она оглядывается и оказывается в другой картинке: вокруг яркий солнечный день. Оранжевая пыль парит в лучах света, отсвечивает в серебряных листьях деревьев и оседает на книгах с подписью на галлифрейском, которую Ривер теперь уже легко понимает: «Собственность Академии». Она — Доктор — смотрит поверх книги, и там высится Цитадель. Массивное здание под куполом со множеством шпилей и носящимися вокруг кораблями.

— Ривер? — шепчет Доктор, и она тут же реагирует, потому что это залог безопасности в чужих воспоминаниях, в которых так легко заблудиться. — Сюда, милая.

Перед ней разворачивается новый вид. Кто-то будто бы щёлкает выключателем, и свет солнц исчезает, погружая Цитадель в ночь. Полоски огней зажигаются тут и там, и всё до сих пор отдаёт невозможно оранжевым. Ветер носится в листве замерших посреди пустыни деревьев, а звёзды отзываются переливами блеска, сложенные в местные созвездия.

Ривер смотрит в полном восхищении, пока Доктор не отнимает пальцы от её висков, потому что воспоминания начинают перетекать в размытые картинки амбара с сеном и яркой красной кнопки. Ривер вдруг ощущает, что лес вокруг действительно обладает сознанием — чувствует разговоры в движении веток и переливах птичьего пения, пока разум ещё восприимчив к таким вещам. Потом она распахивает глаза и в первый момент удивлённо жмурит их ещё раз и ещё раз открывает. Но продолжает видеть всё в отблесках оранжевого — это показалось ещё одно из здешних солнц. Ривер зачарованно смотрит, как в лучах, подобно пыли, парит мошкара. Они с Доктором стоят друг напротив друга какое-то время, держась за подставленные плечи, а потом Ривер решается спросить:

— Что действительно случилось?

Доктор рассказывает ей. Ривер слушает и сжимает его в объятьях, помогая спрятаться. Аккуратно сдвинув воротник и поцеловав его в шею, она спрашивает:

— Что мне сделать, чтобы помочь тебе? — Он собирается перебить её, но Ривер отстраняется и решительно заглядывает в лицо. — Доктор, ты заслуживаешь быть в порядке.

Он почему-то усмехается.

— Ты уже помогаешь, Ривер. Каждый день.

Ривер ощущает, как разливается по всему телу тепло.

— Врёшь, — искренне улыбается она. — Мы не видимся каждый день.

— Нет, — мягко соглашается Доктор. — Но это не мешает тебе ежедневно делать мою жизнь лучше.

Ривер растроганно моргает. А потом Доктор расплывается в улыбке и хлопает в ладоши:

— Наш урок, так?

Когда они садятся на траву, касаясь плечами, Доктор целует её в висок и отстраняется. Ривер ощущает связь, сильную и сохраняемую им лишь частью усилий, потому что ещё Доктор улыбается ей и чертит что-то на приготовленном листочке. Ривер, несмотря на его слова о своих навыках, не в состоянии повторить это и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет — слишком человек.

— Что это значит? — по-галлифрейски спрашивает она, заглядывая через плечо Доктора.

Он складывает множество образов в один, и Ривер пытается найти общее.

— Я никогда не рассказывал об именах, да? — мурчит Доктор.

Ривер качает головой и, кажется, начинает понимать.

Сила. Время. Бег. Вспышки. Ночной воздух. Улыбка. Блеск в глазах. Невероятные волосы. Вечная любовь. Пруд. Мелодия. Образы пролетают перед глазами в ярких вспышках, разделённые на двоих.

— Большую роль играет личное восприятие, конечно, — смущённо добавляет Доктор, — так что можешь спокойно что-нибудь заменить.

Она качает головой. Этот образ кажется таким светлым, что Ривер невольно удивляется и задыхается от благодарности. Она прикусывает губу, надеясь, что не краснеет, — а если так, то пусть это станет ещё одним секретом живого леса.

Ривер читает написанное, прислушиваясь к собственному голосу и пробуя имя на вкус. Доктор прижимается носом к её щеке и поправляет ударение в одной из частей.

— А твоё имя? — поворачивается к нему Ривер.

Она абсолютно осознает, чего просит. Это старейший секрет во Вселенной.

— Делаешь предложение? — думает совершенно о другом Доктор.

Факт, хранящийся на полочках её сознания и вылетевший из её головы в силу мыслей о более весомом. Чёртовы повелители времени на свадьбу говорят свои настоящие имена.

— Да, — фыркает Ривер на его несерьёзность.

— Хорошо, — усмехается он.

Она даже не осознает происходящее до конца.

Доктор просто думает какое-то время, а потом беспечно тянет Ривер на себя и шепчет на ухо своё имя. И протянутая между их сознаниями нить просто не даёт ему и возможности соврать. Более того, он, вероятно, планировал это изначально и именно поэтому привёл её сюда. Она пораженно распахивает глаза и хватается за воротник Доктора, не давая ему остраниться и увидеть, как она резко вдыхает через рот и как подозрительно блестят глаза.

Он и не думает отстраняться — поворачивается и начинает целовать. Ривер остаётся только упасть ему в объятья и отвечать. Самый большой секрет во Вселенной устраивается у неё в сознании и руках, и Доктор занимает то же место, самозабвенно выкрадывая её дыхание и касаясь сразу везде. Ривер поступает так же, впиваясь в его губы своими.

Раз уж они повелители _времени_ , то она собирается целовать Доктора столько, сколько захочет.

— Ты мастер свадебных поцелуев, — говорит он, когда больше не скользит языком по её рту.

Ривер хрипло смеётся и толкает его в плечо:

— Прекрати дурачиться.

— Ты права, — сверкает глазами Доктор, — поженились мы не так.

Она не рассуждает, шутка это или нет. Ривер узнает, когда придёт нужное время. А пока она просто погружает пальцы в его волосы и целует ещё раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если честно, то этот сеттинг и разговоры на эти темы как идея были у меня в голове несколько _лет_, и я рада, что они наконец оформились в текст. может, когда-нибудь так получится со всеми моими идеями? who knows


	11. старые друзья

В комнате полно зеркал на всю стену, втиснутых в белые рамы, красивых светильников, подвешенных с потолка и отражающихся в тёмной плитке пола, и горшков с самыми разными растениями. Яркие экраны с курсами всех валют галактики сверкают со стен россыпью цвета, а сотни разных звуков: слова-предложения, стрекот, щелканье и писк — создают этому месту живой фон.

— Космический банк, просто потрясающе! — широко улыбается Рори. — Спасибо! — обращается он уже только к Доктору.

Доктор смеётся в ответ. Рори изучает информацию в бланках — что-то о вкладах, процентах и деньгах. Эми с умным видом кладёт голову ему на плечо и читает тоже, хмурясь, когда ей приходится перечитать одно и то же предложение несколько раз, чтобы понять до конца. Доктор стоит над ними, засунув руки в карманы, и покачивается на пятках.

— Скука смертная, — бурчит себе под нос он; улыбка медленно соскальзывает с губ.

Ривер фыркает, глядя на его обиженное лицо, но признаётся:

— Никогда не понимала, почему нельзя просто раздать всем денег, и дело с концом.

— И поэтому стала вором, — услужливо подсказывает Доктор, но, к её облегчению, без осуждения в голосе.

— Не здесь же! — цыкает Ривер и, понизив голос, добавляет: — Кто бы говорил.

Он снова улыбается так же ослепительно, как недавно, но уже только для неё, и стоят они теперь намного ближе. Доктор путает волосы, когда задумчиво запускает в них руку. Они с одинаковой скукой смотрят на увлечённых чтением брошюры Пондов, а потом, не сговариваясь, снимаются с места, говоря что-то про необходимость выпить воды.

Доктор снова ужасно молод. Это уже вторая встреча с таким раскладом, и сейчас всё воспринимается намного легче. Её родители ещё даже не женаты — Ривер замечает отсутствие колец — и на неё смотрят с искренним интересом, как и Доктор. Она дразнит его спойлерами, но и кроме этого они находят темы для разговора. Несерьёзно спорят о правильности вождения ТАРДИС, смеются над шутками Эми, распутывают свои временные линии и сравнивают познания о планетарных туманностях:

— Они просто похожи на порталы.

— Они и _есть_ порталы!

Добравшись до кулера в другом конце зала, Ривер и Доктор по очереди наливают себе водички. Он пьёт холодную, она наливает погорячее — старая привычка с тех пор, когда часто приходилось мёрзнуть. Яркий свет, который сопутствует всем трём этажам банка, отражается от зеркал, плит и находит последние убежище в бликах на лице Доктора, оставленных трепещущей в их стаканчиках водой. Ривер не сводит с него взгляда.

— Может, спутимся на пару этажей и поищем хорошего чая? — с надеждой спрашивает у неё Доктор.

— И неприятностей? — выгибает бровь Ривер, совсем не впечатлённая. История стара, как мир.

— Не смешите, доктор Сонг — их я в состоянии найти и здесь.

Она усмехается и наклоняется ближе к нему, как бы говоря, что она и есть неприятность. И совсем не против, если Доктор её найдёт.

— Значит, уже спешишь сбежать от меня, сладкий? — снова задаёт вопрос Ривер.

Он сглатывает, когда её лицо становится ещё на сантиметр ближе, переваривает обращение, слегка покрываясь румянцем, а потом тоже наклоняет голову к Ривер, довольно усмехаясь.

— Вообще-то, я позвал тебя с собой.

Её на самом-то деле никогда не нужно долго уговаривать. Ривер тянется ещё немного ближе, планируя сообщить это после поцелуя. Доктор слегка паникует, потом краснеет, но его зрачки расширяются, а тело подаётся навстречу. Ох, она наткнулась на версию, которая ещё с ней не целовалась. Ривер замирает, пораженная открытием, а Доктор пользуется моментом, чтобы одёрнуть себя и скрыть желание, написанное на всём его существе ещё секунду назад.

Когда он прочищает горло и неловко отворачивается от Ривер, она улыбается с мягким знанием. Это определённо не должен был быть их первый поцелуй. Так вот каково было Доктору, когда он присматривал за ней в больнице. Одно неверное слово, движение, и этот человек никогда не будет тем Доктором, что пару дней назад целовал её, шептал комплименты и в темноте их спальни заставлял забыть даже своё имя. А Ривер не может заставить себя перестать улыбаться, потому что у него ещё всё впереди.

Она как раз собирается сказать ему, что всё в порядке, когда в зале неожиданно раздаётся металлический и очень, очень нехороший голос.

— Уничтожить!

И вся комната, до этого шумная и светлая, погружается в звонкую тишину. Доктор тут же пытается найти Пондов взглядом, но Ривер ищет не их, а врагов. Заметив далека у поворота в коридор, она хватает Доктора за пиджак и прячется вместе с ним за широкой колонной, бросив стаканчик с недопитой водой на пол.

— Всем запрещено двигаться, иначе они будут _уничтожены_!

Ривер выглядывает из-за колонны и видит Пондов, тоже спрятавшихся — за диваном. Знаками показывает Доктору, что они в порядке.

Потом раздаются выстрелы и крики, — это, наверное, охрана бросается к тревожным кнопкам — и он уже вскакивает с места, но Ривер со всей силой прижимает его к колонне.

— Прекрати! — шипит он, глядя с нарастающим раздражением.

— Это самоубийство, а не героизм, — рычит в ответ Ривер.

— Да что ты вообще знаешь?

Это ранит её больше, чем она показывает, потому что она знает как минимум то, что не хочет его терять. Ривер крепче вжимает его запястья в штукатурку, а Доктор вдруг перестаёт вырываться и, как бы извиняясь за резкость, шепчет:

— Ривер, пожалуйста.

Она мотает головой, не зная, что ещё предложить, и поджимает губы. Ривер уже знает о Галлифрее, но он молод и слишком упрям, чтобы сейчас довериться ей или каким-то разумным суждениям.

— Выведи Пондов отсюда, — отдаёт команды Доктор, поняв, что она больше не будет спорить. — Во всех банках после двадцать шестого века есть секретный отходной путь для персонала. Найдите его и бегите, а я разберусь, что нужно далекам в банке.

— Нет.

— Странно для них, да? Далеков. Неужели тоже пришли за деньгами?

— Доктор! — угрожающе шипит Ривер и по слогам добавляет: — Ты не посмеешь отсылать меня.

Он смотрит на неё широко распахнутыми в страхе глазами, и Ривер понимает, что он и Понды только недавно начали путешествовать втроём.

— Я не подвергну их такой опасности, Ривер, — подтверждает её догадки Доктор. — Я _прошу помощи_ , а не прогоняю тебя.

Потому что больше никому в этом здании он не может доверить своих друзей. Ривер знает, что потом они станут его семьёй, что Эми и Рори вечно будут где-то около сердец Доктора, ближе, чем любой встреченный на пути странник. Она не смеет гадать, где в этой системе отсчёта она. Даже не думает об этом.

Ривер просто принимает оказанное доверие и ослабляет хватку.

— Договорились, — выдыхает она.

— Спасибо, — и Доктор целует костяшки её пальцев, делая шаг прочь.

Ривер снимает с пояса бластер и бегом бросается в сторону укрытия Пондов, благодаря все силы за то, что они не обнаружили себя раньше.

— Назови себя! — летят ей в догонку выстрелы.

— Оставь её, — звучит позади Ривер голос Доктора, — и лучше просканируй меня.

Она заскакивает за ближайший к Пондам диван и показывает на дверь рукой. Эми что-то беззвучно говорит и машет рукой в сторону Доктора. Ривер строго качает головой и, видимо, уже обладает для них достаточным авторитетом, потому что Рори кивает, хоть и с волнением, и спустя некоторое время смиряется и Эми.

Тут Ривер слышит выстрелы и, забыв об осторожности, выглядывает из-за спинки дивана. Доктор жив, смеётся и угрожает далеку стаканом воды. Ах, он будет в порядке. Пока что.

Ривер пальцами показывает отсчёт от трёх до одного, а потом они с Пондами бегут. Коридоры почему-то пусты и мельтешат светлыми пластмассовыми панелями перед глазами от быстрого бега, когда Ривер ведёт их в сторону, противоположную основной сцене действий, останавливаясь только напротив первого интерактивного экрана с планом эвакуации.

— Ривер! — упрямо окликает её Эми. — Как же Доктор?

— Он знает, что делает, — врёт Ривер, и врёт она хорошо. Потому что они с ним два сапога пара.

Она поддевает уверенно вытянутой из волос шпилькой панель управления, чтобы добраться до расширенной. Пробегает пальцами по кнопкам, но надпись на экране запрашивает пароль. Ривер невозмутимо стреляет по крышке панели, замыкает нужные провода, ощущая взгляды родителей спиной, и наконец взламывает чёртов пароль.

Поверх клиентского плана эвакуации появляется план с пометкой «только для персонала».

— Нам нужно на первый этаж и там… налево, — читает через её плечо Рори.

— Да, — подтверждает Ривер. Она прикладом бластера разбивает экран, чтобы не оставить следа, способного привести кого-то за ними и привлечь внимание. — Бежим!

Чем быстрее Понды будут в безопасности, тем быстрее она будет с Доктором.

Лифтом они не рискуют и поэтому спускаются по лестнице, где сталкиваются с пытающимися добраться до официальной эвакуационной площадки людьми. Внизу Ривер переводит дыхание и, взяв Эми и Рори за руки, бежит дальше. Почти семейная прогулка.

Проход в секретный путь оказывается за шкафом в личном холле охраны, сейчас пустом. Они втроем выбрасывают из него книги и сувениры и вытягивают полки, и Ривер даже шутит что-то о везении, когда вдруг резко раздаётся:

— Назовите себя, иначе будете уничтожены!

— О, правда? — оборачивается Ривер и так узнаёт, что далеков здесь трое.

Рори сначала поднимает руки, потом, видимо, поняв, что это всё равно не сработает, прижимает к себе Эми.

— Назовите себя!

— Ривер Сонг, — цедит сквозь зубы Ривер, — и будьте добры запомнить.

Она стреляет прямо в синий глаз. Два луча тут же летят в её сторону, но Ривер использует декоративное блюдце, удачно брошенное ими на пол, в качестве щита, надеясь, что рассчитала всё верно и Пондов не заденет. Потерявший зрение далек мечется и сыпет угрозами, и Ривер упирается в него ногой, вырывая пушку, уворачиваясь от лучей и игнорируя высокую температуру металла. Достигнув успеха в своей затее, она врезается спиной в стену и оглушает далека из его же оружия.

Стреляет в ответ то из бластера, то из пушки, используя неповоротливых далеков и столы в качестве укрытия. Ударяет, заставляя врезаться, метко лишает зрения. Один выстрел проходит опасно близко и опаляет одежду. Ривер награждает стрелявшего далека тремя точными, и последний механический голос затихает.

Она оборачивается к Пондам, всё ещё сжимая оба оружия в руках; костяшки пальцев, которые целовал Доктор, сбиты в кровь. Сердце Ривер пропускает удар, когда она принимает написанную на лице Эми эмоцию за страх. Но это просто удивление, потому что её мать пораженно выдаёт:

— Вау.

— Да, — запинается Рори, но Эми явно поддерживает.

— Дверь, — хрипло отзывается Ривер и брезгливо бросает пушку далека на пол.

Они открывают дверь без её помощи, и Ривер только ступает в проход за Пондами, закрывая его за собой. Пол усыпан обычным гравием и немного наклонён вниз, а своды потолка здесь полукруглые и выполнены под дерево, поддерживающее белые стены. Внутри темно, но запасливый Рори достаёт из сумки фонарик и поочерёдно светит им с Эми в лица, чтобы удостовериться, что они в порядке.

— Идём, — даже не щурится Ривер.

— Это было здорово, — тут же догоняет её Эми.

— Жутко, — уточняет Рори. Эми осуждающе смотрит на своего ещё только жениха, и он попровляется: — Здорово. Жутко здорово.

— Однажды я украла автобус, и это было круче, — признаётся Ривер. «И безопаснее», — добавляет она мысленно.

Эми спотыкается, и Рори тут же светит ей под ноги, оставляя их с Ривер в темноте.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она, понимая, что проговорилась.

— Да! Да. Ты просто напомнила мне одну старую подругу.

— Ты о Мэлс? — понимает Рори.

— Ага.

Ривер кусает губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Возможно, она ближе к Доктору по шкале идиотизма, чем привыкла считать. Конечно же, они сравнили их. Ещё в самом начале.

— И какая она? — не может удержаться Ривер. — Мэлс.

— Ещё безрассудней, чем ты, — смеётся Рори.

— Кроме неё и Рори, — машет в его сторону Эми, — у меня больше нет близких друзей. В школе Мэлс постоянно попадала в неприятности и очень любила, когда я приходила её вытащить… Мы давно не виделись, — с грустью добавляет она, пиная камушки под ногами. — Когда мы были маленькие, я всегда думала, что возьму её в путешествия с собой. Думаю, ей бы понравилось с Доктором.

— Да, — бормочет Ривер. — Понравилось бы.

— Как только мы вновь увидим её, то познакомим вас, — обещает Рори.

— Обязательно.

В тишине коридора раздаётся писк, и, о, как Ривер любит этот звук. Она сбрасывает зарядку с манипулятора и прячет во внутренний карман куртки. Экран мигает синим — первая настройка, которую она сменила, забрав прибор у Джека, — сообщая о полном заряде.

— Вы доберётесь сами?

— Не думаю, что это… — начинает Рори, но Эми перебивает быстрее, чем он может закончить:

— Да. Иди и спасай его.

Ривер мягко улыбается и проставляет координаты.

— Я помогу вас потом найти.

Она исчезает в спышке озона, отправляясь вытаскивать Доктора из очередной передряги. Может, ему, как и когда-то самой Мэлс, просто нравится, когда Ривер приходит на помощь?


	12. двое могут хранить секрет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> немножко снова оправдываю рейтинг

Ривер неосознанно сжимает плечи Доктора сильнее и тянется к его волосам, когда он осыпает поцелуями шею. Путается в них пальцами и сильнее откидывает голову на стену позади, повторяя его настоящее имя. Когда он стонет в ответ и ускоряется, Ривер вскрикивает от удовольствия и думает о том, что никто ещё не заставлял её чувствовать себя _так_ хорошо.

Спустя несколько минут они оба тяжело дышат и используют всю ту же стены для опоры. Ривер улыбается, слабо перебирая пряди его русых волос. Свет из окна, за которым сегодня солнечно и сверкает стёклами большой мегаполис с зелёными лужайками среди небоскрёбов, заливает всю спальню.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо бормочет Доктор ей на ухо.

— Лучше, чем просто в порядке, — с хриплым смехом отзывается Ривер, и он как раз собирается поставить её на пол, когда раздаётся стук в дверь.

Ох, она совсем забыла, что они просто зашли в ТАРДИС, потому что Эми просила перекусить и выбрать подходящий новой эпохе наряд для себя и Рори. Судя по тому, как Доктор подскакивает на месте, чудом не роняя Ривер, он тоже слишком отвлёкся, чтобы помнить, что они не одни. Он наконец возвращает пол под её ноги. Голос Эми бодро звучит в коридоре, она требовательно стучит ещё раз, а Ривер невольно смеётся над абсурдностью ситуации и стремительно краснеющим лицом Доктора. Он пересекается взглядом с ней и бросается поднимать свои брюки. Ривер, хихикая, тоже начинает искать блузку, перед этим аккуратно оправив теперь нещадно смятую юбку.

— Она собирается заходить, — вскоре сообщает Рори из-за двери, и Эми возмущённо ахает на него и действительно толкает дверь.

Доктор как раз завязывает бабочку на шее. Ривер хочет застегнуть пуговицу своего пиджака, когда чувствует, что он вдруг стал намного свободнее и шире в плечах. Только сейчас бросив взгляд на рукава, она понимает, что в спешке перепутала их с Доктором пиджаки, вздыхает и только невозмутимо отряхивает ткань, как будто бы так и планировалось.

Эми и Рори переводят поражённые взгляды с неё на Доктора и обратно, а он только улыбается и провозглашает:

— Викторианский Лондон, Понды!

Тут он замечает свой пиджак на Ривер, и что-то в его выражении лица сразу же неумолимо смягчается и искрит живой радостью. Она незаметно для Эми и Рори улыбается ему уголком губ.

— Заглянем к Вастре и Дженни на чай, — вслух только соглашается Ривер, а Доктор уже сжимает её руку и чуть ли не убегает от Пондов по коридорам.

— Ты опять забыла Стракса, — поддерживает разговор он.

— Он обижает мои волосы!

— Кстати, о твоих волосах… — начинает Эми, равняясь с Ривер.

Она притворяется, что не знает, что все её кудри спутаны и больше не уложены в причёску, которую она утром так прилежно заливала лаком. Ривер невинно спрашивает, что же не так, и Эми, скрывая улыбку, просто поправляет то, что ещё можно спасти.

Они вчетвером уже спускаются к консоли.

— Слушайте, может, нам просто оставить вас на пару часов? — понимающе выгибает бровь Эми.

— Чт… Зачем бы вы стали?.. — запинается Доктор, опять краснея.

Ривер получает от его смущения удовольствие почти такое же, как недавно в их спальне. Она уверенно сжимает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться, и просто останавливается у перил, опираясь на них локтями, готовясь смотреть семейное представление.

— О, серьёзно? — машет рукой Рори. — Мы не дети.

— Ага, — фыркает Эми, встряхивая рыжими волосами, когда демонстративно наклоняет голову, как будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть, и бесстыдно добавляет: — На шее и рубашке — это у тебя помада?

Доктор неловко прокашливается и оглядывается на Ривер за поддержкой. Она беспомощно пожимает плечами, потому что не собирается отрицать очевидное, и Доктор издаёт возмущенный писк, прежде чем снова встретиться с аргументами её матери.

— Э-это не помада Ривер, — отпирается он, грозя Эми пальцем.

— О, правда, сладкий? — не сдерживает усмешки Ривер и тут же деланно обижается. — И чья же?

Доктор снова оборачивается к ней и одними губами произносит её имя — строго и отчаянно одновременно. Ривер хитро улыбается.

— Ладно, Понд, это помада Ривер, — с вдруг зазвучавшей в голосе гордостью признаётся он, глядя Ривер прямо в глаза.

Он не сводит взгляда с неё ни на секунду, и она переводит дыхание, следя за тем, как медленно темнеют зрачки Доктора и расправляются плечи.

— Так-так-так, — быстро повторяет Рори, привлекая к себе их внимание, — вот об этом мы и говорим!

— Так заметно? — вздыхает Доктор, возвращая своё внимание друзьям, и Ривер подавляет разочарованный вздох.

— На Ривер буквально твой пиджак, — хохочет Эми над его растроенном лицом.

Рори только припоминает известную фразу:

— Двое могут хранить секрет, только если…

— Ладно, — вздрогнув, нервно перебивает Доктор. — Пожалуй, вы правы.

Ривер настороженно следит за его вновь напрягшейся фигурой, видя, что теперь что-то и правда не так. Эми тоже замечает и хмурится.

— Наверное, ты имел в виду, что их отвезу я? — улыбается Ривер и покидает своё место якобы только ради того, чтобы перебраться ближе к консоли. По крайней мере, Понды, кажется, не обращают внимания на то, как рука Ривер ободряюще пробегает по спине Доктора вверх-вниз несколько раз.

— Нет, Ривер, я определённо не имел такого в виду!

Когда она с некоторым волнением смотрит на него, в зелёных глазах привычно плещется веселье с доверием — комбинация, которой его молодые версии всегда могут добиться только наполовину.

— Вот и славно, — щёлкает переключателями Ривер, игнорируя его ответ, и они снимаются с места.

Пиджак Доктора неудобно падает на пальцы, сковывая движения, но в нём тепло, а Ривер предпочитает любое лето любой зиме. Её избранник лезет под руку и пытается дотянуться до переключателей, не обходя Ривер. Когда Доктор для опоры — или в этом и был изначальный план? — кладёт руку на её талию, она решает не делать замечаний в этот раз. Они шутливо толкаются над стабилизаторами, не пуская к синим рычажкам друг друга, пока на многострадальный прибор не ложатся длинные, бледные пальцы Эми. Тряска прекращается, и ТАРДИС благодарно звенит колокольчиком.

Оу. Ривер и забыла, что её родители до сих пор здесь. Опять.

— Как вам удаётся одновременно быть такими невинными детьми, — тянет Эми, — и такими извращенцами?

Доктор возмущённо икает.

— Взаимное влияние, — объясняет Ривер, с трудом сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица.

Эми понимающе кивает. Рори вздыхает так, будто если проведёт ещё хоть минуту в их компании, то будет готов броситься сонтаранцам на линию огня, и встаёт с пассажирского кресла.

— Ты больше нравилась мне маленькой девочкой, Понд, — наконец обретает голос Доктор.

Эми заливается смехом, и Ривер смеётся вместе с ней, крепко сжимая руку Доктора. ТАРДИС приземляется сама.

— В этот раз даже цветы не помяли, — возвещает Рори, уже открывший дверь.

Ривер награждает Доктора многозначительным взглядом.

— Развлекайтесь, — подмигивает им Эми и тут же избавляет от необходимости отвечать, скрываясь вместе с Рори за синим деревом с прорезями окон.

Ривер с Доктором остаются наедине и неловко смотрят друг на друга. А потом он делает то, что, судя по взгляду, хотел с тех пор, как Эми открыла дверь в их спальню, — разглаживает свой пиджак на плечах Ривер и поправляет рукава, чтобы ей было удобнее. Он делает это с такой лёгкостью, будто бы уже привык.

— Может, мне не обязательно его тебе возвращать? — заражается его уверенностью она. Раньше Ривер никогда не рисковала забирать его вещи, как бы ни хотелось.

— Так ты скоро украдёшь все, — ворчит Доктор, но его улыбка говорит всё за него.

Они аккуратно, медленно целуются, едва переплетая пальцы. Большую часть времени чертовски сложно хранить их отношения в сохранности, запутанные и пропущенные через весь континуум. Но иногда, как сейчас, это совсем легко.

Доктор дотягивается до рычагов, не отнимаясь от её губ, и ТАРДИС бросается в воронку. Пол наклоняется, и Ривер теперь хватается за него крепче и чаще. Она отпускает его плечи и, балансируя, нажимает на стабилизаторы, тоже действуя не глядя.

Когда он отстраняется и мельком проводит согнутым пальцем по её щеке, Ривер немного стоит на месте и пытается запомнить момент. Доктор уже кружит вокруг консоли и прокручивает на экранах какие-то списки — выбирает место. Она прижимает рукав к лицу и вдыхает ставший родным его запах: что-то, напоминающее о звёздах, приключениях и далёких морях.

— О! — восклицает Доктор, отвлекая Ривер от минутной сентиментальности. И когда она успела стать такой влюблённой? — Как насчёт нашего отеля?

Ривер слышит о нём впервые, но не хочет путаться в их временах и пространствах лишний раз. Она кивает, позволяя Доктору повести ТАРДИС в этот раз, и представляет, как скоро снова будет развязывать его бабочку.


	13. когда меньше всего ожидаешь

Она только что закончила первый курс, и это определённо повод для праздника. Ривер падает поперёк кровати и задумчиво листает сайты с информацией о лучших достопримечательностях изученной на данный момент Вселенной. Мятные облака — звучит мило и заманчиво, но Доктор однажды проговорился, что они там уже были. Может подождать. Планета богов дождя — Ривер не совсем в настроении для них сегодня. Цветные горы в Перу — чёрт, неужели она провела столько времени рядом с Доктором, что теперь будет тоже при каждой возможности лететь на Землю? Ривер крутит телефон в руках и раздумывает над тем, чтобы сделать себе утренний кофе.

Именно в этот момент ей попадается статья о Поющих Башнях. Ривер открывает её, сама не зная, чего ожидает. Это ведь, скорее всего, просто природный феномен или, ещё хуже, обманка для привлечения глупых туристов. Если верить статье, Дариллиум — маленькая планетка, вращающаяся ужасно медленно и спрятанная в недрах системы с белым карликом в качестве солнца. Наверное, ужасно скучное место. Она пролистывает базовую информацию до рассказа о Башнях.

Тут Ривер замирает на месте, потому что они ей что-то неуловимо напоминают. Два монолита, выдержавшие и стихийные бедствия, и засухи, и само время. Почти вечные и кажущиеся холодными, но на деле пронизанные душевной песнью. Это, вероятно, играет ветер, что пытались доказать некоторые местные. Другим же жителям просто нравится верить в то, что Башни особенные, и они делают это так уверенно, что начинают верить и остальные.

Ривер качает головой, избавляясь от наваждения, а потом поднимается, заваривает себе кофе и собирает сумку. Она крутит коммуникатор в руках, но решает не оставлять приглашения Доктору сегодня и просто бросает его на дно сумки рядом с расчёской. Ривер ставит чашку на край стола и, в последний раз вдохнув аромат кофейных зёрен, нажимает на кнопку манипулятора.

Она приземляется посреди полей, изгибающихся волнами от ветра, и ночью. Ривер вскидывает голову и изучает созвездия; хоть она и видит их с такого ракурса впервые, но что-то в рисунке звёзд кажется давно знакомым. Она смотрит ещё раз, а потом понимает, что именно этот вид она увидела, когда впервые была в их с Доктором спальне в ТАРДИС. Он тогда сказал, что пейзаж за окном ТАРДИС берёт из их воспоминаний, и Ривер решила, что это были его. Выходит, их машина времени просто снова путает… времена.

Ривер оборачивается и смотрит на небольшой городок, расположившийся у неё за спиной. За тихим шумом природы и проезжающих машин угадывается тихая, искренняя мелодия, и Ривер следует на звук. Вскоре по обе стороны от неё поднимаются дома с кофейнями и цветочными лавками на первых этажах. Фонари окутывают мягким светом улицы, смешивая его со звёздным, и люди, встреченные Ривер, здороваются друг с другом, выдыхая тёплый воздух. Она заказывает пончик в одном из уличных кафе, и продавец ведёт себя так, будто бы давно её знает. Ривер благодарит его и улыбается, когда он протягивает апельсиновый, даже не уточняя заказ.

Маленькая, скучная планетка на отшибе внезапно оказывается чуть ли не идеальным для неё местом.

Всё так же полагаясь на слух, Ривер добирается до смотровой площадки на холме. Пахнет полевыми цветами. Она поднимается наверх в полумраке и подбегает к перилам, крепко сжимая их руками. Здесь совсем тихо, и песня звучит так, как будто Ривер стоит у самого основания Башен. Монолиты возвышаются на фоне звёздного неба, и Ривер вслушивается в звучащую, кажущуюся придуманной мелодию, забывая о времени. Здесь просто хорошо.

— Красиво, да? — звучит голос рядом с ней.

Ривер быстро оборачивается. Мужчина с седыми кудрями и тёплыми голубыми глазами смотрит на неё внимательно и ласково. Она кивает в ответ.

— Впрочем, здесь можно увидеть больше, знаете? — продолжает он. — Ежесезонные фестивали, кафе, где устраивают танцы по средам, фейерверки на Рождество. И даже конкурсы цветов на рынке!

Иногда прохожие навязывают разговоры, особенно те, что в возрасте. Это нормальное явление. Вот только в этот раз ощущается совсем не так. У него знакомые глаза, улыбка, движения рук и искра, зажигающаяся каждый раз, когда он роняет на Ривер взгляд.

— Порой даже археологи бывают, — подмигивает он, и теперь она уверена, что на самом деле это совсем не незнакомец.

— Да, я же здесь, — подаёт голос Ривер.

— Не только те, которые ты. Да и другие гости тоже есть: даже _путешественников во времени_ заносит порой.

Она ощущает — запах ветров, и далёких морей, и звёзд. Она смотрит сквозь.

— Как это можешь быть ты? — неверяще смеётся Ривер.

— Привет, — театрально разводит руками Доктор, — это правда я.

— Но лимит регенераций!..

Он ослепительно улыбается. Ривер смеётся до сих пор и неверяще тянет к нему руку. Касается лица и гладит по щеке, улыбаясь, и Доктор смотрит на неё так нежно, что всё же перехватывает дыхание.

— Тогда привет, сладкий, — говорит Ривер.

— Привет, дорогая, — эхом отзывается Доктор.

Она касается его груди ладонью — двойное сердцебиение звучит ясно. И правда он. Ривер шагает ближе и обнимает его, целуя, и хоть это тело и новое, но отвечает оно ей совсем привычно. Ривер чувствует пальцы в волосах — немного длиннее старых, но путаются в кудрях так же аккуратно.

— Я так рад, что в этот раз не пришлось тратить весь день на то, чтобы ты узнала меня.

Ривер хмурится — она всегда узнаёт его. Сам же учил пару месяцев назад. Ривер узнаёт его даже в книжных строчках в лицах добрых волшебников.

— В этот раз? — повторяет она.

Доктор прижимает её ближе к себе, но его глаза грустнеют.

— Наша первая встреча для этого меня уже была.

— Для тебя, — выделяет Ривер с надеждой. — А для меня она сейчас.

— Она была общей, — качает головой он. — И мы не можем переписывать свои временные линии, Ривер. Это слишком важно. Мне жаль. Где ты, кстати?

— Перешла на второй курс вчера.

Доктор усмехается и вообще реагирует так, как делает всегда, когда узнаёт, что она ещё в самом начале. Он перебирает её волосы, находит руку и переплетает их пальцы.

— Прости, милая, но ты не сможешь запомнить эту нашу встречу.

Она качает головой. Сохранение их истории — это обещание, данное с двух сторон и нерушимое. Ривер никогда не перепишет ни строчки. Но это место магически настоящее, и его забывать жаль. Но она уже нарисовала в голове столько их новых общих приключений, и себя ей тоже немного жаль.

— Ничего, — вслух шепчет она.

Доктор тянет её на себя и целует ещё раз, но уже мягче и медленнее, как будто бы замечает её мысли. Эта его версия знает её уже безумно долго, наверное, и Ривер сбивается с ритма от осознания. Доктор ловит, как обычно, и склоняет голову набок, целуя глубже. Она забирается руками в его волосы и зарывается в них. Извинения приняты.

Лицо Ривер оказывается в его ладонях, когда они наконец отстраняются, и она чувствует что-то холодное щекой. Кольцо, понимает она.

— Раз уж я всё равно не вспомню… — начинает Ривер.

— Я могу вернуть воспоминания твоей старшей версии сегодня же, — перебивает Доктор.

— Дослушай, — фыркает она. — Спойлеров тогда нет, да?

— Почти, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Идём.

Доктор так и не отпускает её руки, сдвигаясь с места. Ривер не делает ни шага, вместо этого оборачиваясь и глядя на Башни. Будет жаль, если она даже не вспомнит, что хотела их увидеть. Доктор гладит её ладонь, и она, вздохнув, снова смотрит на него.

— Не смей извиняться, — предупреждает она. — Куда мы?

— Я думал подвезти тебя, — пожимает плечами Доктор. — ТАРДИС у нашего дома. Тут недалеко.

Ривер крепче сжимает его пальцы и позволяет увести себя.

— Значит, у нас есть дом здесь?

И пока они идут к ТАРДИС, она выведает все спойлеры.

— Да, — легко отвечает Доктор. — Тебе понравится.

— У тебя обручальное кольцо, — решает спросить Ривер и неуверенно ищет его лицо в звёздном свете. — Настоящее?

— Конечно, — вздыхает он. — У тебя даже есть второе.

— Так мы правда женаты, — пораженно выдыхает она.

Они уже на одной из улиц. Доктор резко останавливается, заставляя Ривер сделать то же самое, и проникновенно смотрит ей в глаза.

— Мы живём здесь уже три года, носим обручальные кольца и целуемся в каждую свободную минуту, как делали Эми и Рори. Конечно, мы женаты, — восклицает он и добавляет: — Мне всегда казалось, что ты знала об этом с самого начала.

Ривер медленно обрабатывает информацию, держась за его руку. Дом, практически семейная жизнь — даже когда у него уже новое лицо. Она не могла и предположить, что их отношения будут для Доктора такими долгими и… человеческими.

— Я никогда не думала, что это… — подбирает нужное слово она, — серьёзно.

Свидания, спальня, шутки — всё это порой казалось лишь их большой игрой. В один день он называет ей своё имя, в другую встречу уже моложе и не хочет верить; у неё даже была теория — когда эйфория спала — что Доктор рассказал ей, только чтобы сохранить временные потоки.

— Ривер, — отчётливо вздыхает он. — Я никогда не был с тобой несерьёзен.

Она сдерживает рваный вздох и только уточняет:

— Даже когда сказал, что позволишь резиновым уточкам захватить мир, если они захотят, потому что они милые и жёлтые?

Доктор прокашливается, но выдавливает что-то, похожее на «Да». Ривер улыбается, закусив губу, и чувствует, как по всему телу разливается тёплое счастье. Доктор скидывает непослушные пряди с её лба и трепетно изучает. Она вдруг понимает — в их самые первые встречи, вот, что это было в его глазах. Не осторожность — трепет.

Доктор целует её в щеку, и Ривер поворачивает голову, чтобы ему было удобнее.

— Мы посреди улицы, помнишь?

— Они привыкли.

Ох, чтобы смутить эту его версию, нужно больше стараний. Остаётся только надеяться, что у её старшей есть достаточно времени, чтобы заставить своего Доктора краснеть.

У неё времени не так много, и Ривер выбирает потратить его на другое — а именно, притянуть Доктора к себе и целовать. Он бесстыдно запускает руки под её куртку и обнимает, скрестив их на спине Ривер, пока она, забывшись, пытается нащупать на его шее бабочку и схватиться за неё. Вспомнив, она легко сдвигает ладони и сжимает воротник его рубашки.

— Мистер Сонг, миссис Сонг, — здоровается с ними прохожая, обходя по окружности.

Он усмехается в поцелуй, а Ривер отводит голову назад и возмущённо шепчет:

— Ты украл мою фамилию?

— Ты разрешила.

Ривер фыркает от смеха, и они идут дальше. Всё, что у них есть, настоящее и всегда таковым было.

— Почему мы выбрали именно Дариллиум? — с интересом спрашивает она.

— Тебе всегда нравились Башни — полагаю, остаточные воспоминания.

Она кивает и пытается замедлить их шаг в ответ на напоминание, что скоро не вспомнит этой ночи. Доктор если и замечает, то не подаёт вида. Они дурачатся со своими отражениями в витринах, Доктор покупает ей ещё один пончик, а Ривер всё же добивается ответа на вопросы о своей карьере. Она чувствует непонятную гордость, когда Доктор называет её профессором, и думает, что и правда вполне способна учить. Плохих примеров она видела достаточно, чтобы сама могла стать хорошим.

— Ты сказал три года, — вспоминает Ривер. — Почему мы здесь так долго?

— Живём, — пожимает плечами Доктор.

— И нам не скучно?

— Обычно есть, чем заняться, — подмигивает он ей.

Ривер закатывает глаза. Идиот.

— Может, здесь такое место, — задумчиво бормочет она, — что даже мы смогли остаться.

— Не знаю, — говорит Доктор. — Для меня особенное не место, а ты.

Ривер быстро оборачивается, но он улыбается, как ни в чём не бывало, и продолжает вести её по улицам. Несколько раз моргнув, она улыбается и прижимается своим плечом к его.

Тогда она и замечает их дом. В переднем дворике красуется ТАРДИС, по одной из стенок которой начинает виться плющ. Похоже, они здесь и правда уже долго. Домик же самый обычный — синий, с клумбами и горящим внутри светом. Ривер даже видит промелькнувший мимо окна силуэт на втором этаже и понимает, что случайно заперла свою будущую версию в их доме. Вряд ли местные жители и дальше бы принимали их за обычную женатую парочку, если бы сразу две Ривер бродили по городу.

Доктор толкает дверь в ТАРДИС и машет окнам, пытаясь объяснить что-то жестами. Ривер толкает его в плечо.

— Я уже поняла, — смеётся она.

У ТАРДИС новый интерьер. Теперь он синий с серебром — яркий контраст прежнему золоту и тёплому свету. Ривер изучает обилие книжных полок у верхнего яруса и с интересом разбирает галлифрейские письмена у потолка. Доктор не даёт ей дочитать, усаживаясь в кресло у консоли и устраивая Ривер у себя на коленях. Она натянуто смеётся.

Её воспоминания были верны ей уже год. Целый год жизни, состоящей из каждой секунды. Ривер клялась себе, что больше не даст никому играть со своей памятью, и она прикрывает глаза, напоминая себе, что Доктор не они.

Доктор берет её ладонь в свою и поднимает к своим губам. Ривер вздрагивает и открывает глаза, глядя на него.

— Ривер, перед тем, как ты попала сюда, что ты делала?

— Пила кофе, — ровно отвечает она, — искала, где отметить завершение первого года с отличием…

— Вот, — останавливает её Доктор. — Где это было?

— В моей спальне.

— У тебя не будет пробелов в памяти, — обещает он. — Ты просто решишь, что заснула, пока читала.

Ривер даже не пытается спросить, откуда он знает, что конкретно её тревожит. Очевидно, эта версия знает о ней всё. Она просто понимающе улыбается. Доктор быстро целует её в последний раз, а потом кладёт руки на виски Ривер.

— Готова?

— Ага, — отзывается она со своей фирменной смелой улыбкой.

— Ты ещё доберёшься сюда окольным путём, милая, — шепчет Доктор и добавляет почти отчаянно: — Только не спеши сильно.

Ривер хочет ему помочь, но не знает, как. Потом её глаза закрываются, а ощущение тепла на висках теряется, ускользая.

Она просыпается в своей постели. Коммуникатор и расчёска лежат на тумбочке, а телефон с открытой на нём страничкой о достопримечательностях Вселенной вскоре находится в складках одеяла. Ривер сонно потирает глаза и садится. Ей кажется, что волосы пахнут полевыми цветами, и она хмурится. Наверное, тот новый шампунь.

Посмотрев на фотографию Поющих Башен Дариллиума, Ривер решает, что неправильно лететь без Доктора и ей обязательно нужно будет его уговорить на путешествие туда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не могла не-


	14. время — не указ

Конечно же, Ривер спешит, сразу по завершении первого курса бросаясь в прекрасно-быстрый водоворот событий. Остаток лета они с Доктором бродят по улицам Луны или носятся от сонтаранцев — он — и за ними — она. С началом учёбы она по опыту первого года уже не беспокоится о возможных проблемах, смело перематывая дни в встречах с Джеком и свиданиях, одновременно с этим пытаясь не забыть об университетских друзьях и не пропуская ни экспедиции. Однажды они с Джеком спорят на желание, кто наберёт больше номеров за вечер, и с Ривер желающих познакомиться на одного больше. На следующий день она закрывается от пули манипулятором, разбивая прибор вдребезги, и выигранное желание меняет на новый.

Джек шутит, что на неё манипуляторов не напасёшься; Доктор с улыбкой тайной гордости добавляет, что Ривер и одной временной воронки мало. Внутренняя Мэлс в ней откровенно довольна.

Она притворяется известной королевой на астероиде в созвездии Девы в семидесятом веке, пока ищет, кто пытается переписать время. Не то что бы Ривер чувствует какую-то ответственность за гены Повелителей времени или любовь к Доктору толкает её на благотворительность; и, конечно же, то, что он как-то абсолютно серьёзно назвал её доброй, здесь тоже не при чём.

Ривер сталкивается с ним там же. Он удивлённо хлопает глазами, оглядывая её пышный наряд, и подыгрывает, как всегда.

— Ваша милость!

Она улыбается, пока Доктор отвешивает ей поклон, шагает ближе и вкрадчиво спрашивает:

— Не вы ли ведёте здесь свою игру, мистер?

— Не я тут украл чужую личность, — окидывает он её взглядом ещё раз.

— В этот раз да.

Ривер смеётся, и Доктор целует её в щеку. Честно говоря, она бы и сама подозревала себя. Но, как и в Космической Флориде, Доктор не допускает даже мысли, что Ривер может использовать свои знания против других. Он сжимает её руку и негласно превращает свою одиночную работу в их командную.

День заканчивается в ТАРДИС, когда она выскальзывает из объятий Доктора. Сонно открывая дверь своего дома, она представляет, каково было бы засыпать рядом с Доктором — кое-что, чего Ривер до сих пор не может себе позволить. Она доверяет ему безоговорочно, но это одно, а позволить ему видеть её кошмары и само их наличие — другое. Это просто не кажется чем-то правильным после того, как она прятала свои страхи от Эми и Рори так долго.

Ривер толкает дверь, зевая, и путешествует дальше: сентябрь, октябрь…

Она встречает странную женщину во всём фиолетовом, которая активно машет ей посреди заражённой планеты, показывая дорогу к пока открытому укрытию. Не смея отказаться от помощи, спустя одну короткую, но быструю пробежку через камни и песок Ривер оказывается внутри и прижимается спиной к стеклянной стене, пока незнакомка закрывает за ней дверь и смеётся.

— Привет, милая. Как там Доктор?

Ривер непонимающе хмурится и оглядывает помещение, в котором оказалась. Под ногами какой-то глупый коврик с приветствием, дальше — наклонные полы уходят к убежищу от токсинов, на которые богата поверхность планеты.

— А вы?..

— Старая подруга, не спрашивай, — нараспев тянут в ответ. — Который из них сейчас у тебя, с бабочкой и, — она показывает рукой феску, — неприемлемыми головными уборами?

Ривер скептично смотрит на шляпку на ней, но оставляет замечание в сторону Доктора без комментариев.

— Да, — ровно отвечает она.

— Прелестно. Только не говори ему обо мне. Вряд ли догадается, кто я, конечно, но это ведь спойлеры, так?

Она щёлкает Ривер по носу и скрывается за поворотом, что-то мурча себе под нос. Ривер моргает, переваривая такую фамильярность от кого-то, кто не Доктор, а потом бросается следом, но находит только пустой коридор, освещенный редким светом настенных ламп разного цвета. Она оборачивается — оранжевые клубья отравленного дыма закрывают всё на поверхности. Кем бы эта дама ни была, она её спасла.

— Спасибо, — справедливо рассудив, говорит Ривер пустому коридору и, застегнув куртку, потому что здесь оказывается холоднее, чем снаружи, пускается исследовать убежище.

…ноябрь, декабрь…

Экспедиция заводит её с группой других студентов на раскопки городов на Кальдерон Бете. Место оставляет странный осадок, которым она не может поделиться с коллегами в полной мере — Ривер была здесь с Доктором, когда эти дома были настоящими магазинами, салонами и ресторанами, в одном из которых они ужинали при свечах, пока их не прервало вторжение сливинов. Теперь же место, где Доктор обещал ей ещё не одну встречу, лежало перед Ривер в руинах.

Предыдущая команда, которая так и не смогла найти что-то стоящее, рассказывает им истории о местных призраках. Ривер, пытаясь успокоить одного из самых впечатлительных студентов, говорит ему, что «как минимум два высказывания этих неудачников-любителей не соответствуют описанию _настоящих_ призраков», и они начинают свою работу.

— Ривер, — укоризненно шепчет Грейс, когда парень дёргается от шума вдалеке.

Она поводит плечами и хочет продолжить рассказ о том, какой здесь была раньше жизнь, — Грейс планирует написать исследовательскую работу на эту тему — когда замирает.

— Подожди, а _что_ это за шум?

— Прекрати, меня так просто не напугаешь.

Ривер обгоняет их группу, хмурясь и не реагируя на оклики. Шум становится громче, скрипящий, звенящий, и она кружится на месте, когда как раз замечает проседающую балку прямо перед ними.

— В сторону!

Она толкает руководителя группы назад и успевает только отшатнуться сама, когда начинает обрушаться потолок. И так Ривер оказывается отрезана от остальных в обломках мегаполиса, потенциально населённого призраками и воспоминаниями об одном из самых лучших свиданий.

Ждать у обвала смысла нет, так что она даёт им знать всяческим стуком и звоном, что в порядке, и пускается исследовать руины одна. Спустя час и пару съеденных шоколадных батончиков она натыкается на почти целый зал, закутанный в пронзительную тишину, отзывающуюся только на звук шагов Ривер.

Фонарик вдруг гаснет. Она бьёт его о ладонь, но когда это хоть кому-то помогало?

Ривер остаётся в кромешной тьме. Что-то громко разбивается позади неё, и она отточенным движением выхватывает бластер. Водит им вокруг себя, пока сознание так по-человечески рисует в темноте образы. Ривер как раз говорит себе, что призраков здесь быть не может, когда кто-то хватает её за руку, и она — возможно, немного громче обычного — командует сдаваться.

— Как скажешь, дорогая.

Под знакомый звук загорается зелёный свет звуковой отвёртки и выхватывает в темноте лицо Доктора. Ривер опускает бластер, переводя дыхание.

— Боже, ненавижу тебя!

— Неправда.

Будто бы в опровержение своих слов, она тут же доверчиво прижимается к его спине своей. Доктор переплетает пальцы их свободных рук, пока водит отвёрткой вокруг них, а Ривер крепче перехватывает бластер.

— Такие свидания здесь ты, значит, обещал?

— Я обещал? — удивляется он.

— Спойлеры, — вздыхает Ривер.

На исходе этого дня они проводят время на настоящей Кальдерон Бете, готовясь к одной из местных церемоний. В руках у обоих кисточки, и когда Ривер рисует узоры на шее Доктора золотой краской, он смеётся, потому что боится щекотки.

Вспышка манипулятора, полёт на ТАРДИС, снова вспышка. Она бросает ключи на тумбочку у входа; на календаре декабрь, как Ривер и оставляла, уходя из дома в прошлый раз. Она запускает руки в волосы, расправляя короткие косички, в которые им вплетали цветы дети, и поднимается в спальню. Открывает окно — пахнет сиренью.

Сиренью?

…май.

Ривер пытается понять, кто из них допустил ошибку, но отчаянно не может вспомнить. Она пораженно смотрит перед собой, пытаясь осознать, что пропустила полгода собственной жизни, а потом срывается с места, броясь в университет.

— Вам повезло, — раздражённо отчитывает её декан, — что ваш друг поручился за вас, мисс Сонг.

Она переводит дыхание и смело интересуется:

— Такой в бабочке и твидовом пиджаке?

— Нет, мистер Харкнесс.

Ривер кивает и пишет Джеку в прошлое, прося поручиться за неё. У него, как всегда, ни одной приличной мысли и обещание помочь.

Она больше не пропускает лекции, сдаёт все долги, пользуясь тем, что ей не нужно много сна, и придумывает для друзей байки о своём отсутствии. Так проходит неделя. После экскурсии на планету музеев Ривер возвращается домой и устало зарывается в одеяла. Снятся отстающие часы, сад за домом Эми и Рори и тот безумный певец в блестящих нарядах с перьями, которого они с Джеком встретили в каком-то русском баре двадцать первого века.

— Ривер.

Кто-то аккуратно трясёт её за плечо.

— Ривер!

— Ещё десять минут, Эми, — бормочет она, не подумав.

Рука замирает, услышав обращение. Ривер распахивает глаза, осознав, что времена ночёвок с её лучшей подругой и по совместительству матерью давно прошли. На краю её кровати сидит Доктор в праздничном цилиндре и чёрно-белом костюме и пытается заглянуть в лицо.

Она оглядывает его и утыкается лицом в подушку.

— Ривер! — неверяще восклицает он, а потом наклоняется ближе, строго спрашивая без, впрочем, вопросительной интонации: — Ривер, ты _специально_ пропустила свой день рождения в прошлом году.

Она вновь открывает глаза, потому что совсем забыла пропустить в этом. Доктор смотрит на неё обиженно, а она вдруг резко садится:

— А ты привёз меня с опозданием в полгода!

Она почти на все сто уверена, что координаты ставил всё же он.

— Да, — неловко потирает щеку Доктор. — Прости. Излишки путешествий во времени.

— Излишки заваленного экзамена по вождению, — ядовито поправляет Ривер.

— Я же извинился, — вздыхает он. — Ладно, ты готова к своему дню рождения? Я составил план, слушай: сначала заедем за Пондами…

Ривер взмахивает рукой, обрывая его, и тратит пару мгновений на то, чтобы собраться перед следующей фразой.

— Я не в настроении, сладкий, хорошо? Вы можете отметить без меня.

— Отметить _твой_ день рождения без _тебя_? — запинается он непонятливо и продолжает после паузы: — Это из-за тех полугода? Ну, Ривер, не дуйся.

— Нет, не из-за этого, — мягко произносит она.

Ривер собирается встать и спуститься на кухню за хорошей такой порцией кофе, но Доктор ловит её за руку и удерживает в постели.

— Какой год университета?

— Что?.. Второй.

Его улыбка становится ещё более ласковой, когда Доктор бережно убирает с её лица растрепавшиеся со сна волосы.

— И последний раз ты отмечала день рождения?..

— В выпускном классе, — хмурится Ривер. Вопросов за последнюю минуту звучит так много, что это уже какой-то допрос. — Хотя это была больше прощальная вечеринка, потому что мне не позволили остаться дальше.

Она ждёт, что Доктор начнёт уговаривать её, но он просто наклоняется к ней и целует в попытке принести комфорт. Ривер сжимает его руку, протягиваясь и находя её, а он отстраняется совсем немного, так, что их губы косаются, когда Доктор вновь начинает говорить.

— Позволь себе обычный праздник. Ты заслуживаешь этого.

— Обычный праздник с путешествиями во времени? — смеётся она, всё ещё не открывая глаз, и прижимается своим лбом к его.

— Ну, — задумчиво шепчет Доктор, — да.

Ривер улыбается шире. Он снова подаётся вперёд и крадёт ещё поцелуй, притянув её ближе за талию. Она сбивчиво думает, что это эффективнее любых уговоров.

— Можешь сама выбрать, куда и когда мы полетим отметить, — продолжает Доктор, когда снова отводит голову назад, но уже достаточно далеко, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Ривер.

Она размышляет над предложением несколько секунд, но осознание, что он подготовил целую программу для неё, перевешивает.

— Нет, — качает головой, — следуем твоему плану. Я же об этом не пожалею?

Доктор фыркает и крайне подозрительно меняет тему:

— Переодевайся, а я жду тебя внизу. Не лететь же в лучший парк аттракционов во Вселенной в ночнушке.

Он встаёт, коротко поцеловав Ривер в макушку, а она смеётся ему вслед:

— Парк аттракционов, милый, и почему я не удивлена?

— Эй! — звучит из коридора. — Там сахарная вата всех возможных вкусов!

Ривер подставляет лицо лучам весеннего солнца и действительно позволяет себе быть счастливой.


	15. мэлоди понд

— Посмотри, какой здесь роскошный вид, — кивает головой в сторону большого иллюминатора Доктор.

— Не будь я в наручниках и за решёткой, я бы обязательно его оценила, — ядовито отзывается Ривер.

Они сидят друг напротив друга в тюрьме большого прогулочного крейсера. За окном действительно проплывает необычайной красоты галактика Столпы Творения, расцветающая на фоне далёких звёзд. Ривер смотрит на причудливые узоры космоса, пока приподнимается, чтобы зафиксированными над головой руками попытаться выхватить из причёски шпильку. Как же хорошо, что они собирались на этот приём совершенно осознанно, а не как обычно, и она решила сделать что-нибудь интересное с волосами.

— Дорогой, когда ты в следующий раз решишь вызвать тирана на танцевальную битву прямо посреди его речи, — орудуя шпилькой, поддерживает разговор Ривер, — пожалуйста, напомни мне отойти подальше.

— Постараюсь, — честно отвечает Доктор. — Но почему-то даже в самых дурацких планах ты всё равно всегда остаёшься рядом со мной.

— У каждого свои слабости, — бормочет она.

Доктор усмехается и возобновляет попытки добраться до звуковой отвёртки во внутреннем кармане своего пиджака. Он извивается, как червяк, и Ривер закрывает глаза, притворяясь, что этого не видит. Дурацкая шпилька в её уже затекающих руках никак не хочет выполнять своё дело.

Каким-то невероятным образом Доктор добирается до отвёртки, но она не оказывается у него в руках, что бы, безусловно, помогло. Вместо этого прибор безучастно пролетает над полом в сторону Ривер и падает с металлическим стуком на холодную поверхность.

— Ты можешь дотянуться до неё? — с надеждой тянет Доктор.

Она пытается разок для надёжности. Каблук с противным скрипом скребёт по металлическому полу.

— Я не Эми, а только её дочь, — подводит итог Ривер.

Он вздыхает и, потеряв терпение, просто пытается выбраться из хватки наручников или, на худой конец, вырвать их из стены. Но для этого ни у кого из них закономерно не хватит силы. Доктор тоже понимает это и разочарованно сникает.

Ривер наконец попадает шпилькой в замок и аккуратно наклоняет её. Она уже готовится победно улыбнуться, когда пальцы случайно соскальзывают, и шпилька, как недавно звуковая отвёртка, отправляется в полёт. Ривер машинально дёргает рукой, пытаясь поймать её, но добивается только того, что наручники впиваются в кожу, заставляя зашипеть от боли. Доктор сочувственно смотрит на неё.

— У тебя же есть ещё? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно, — бросает Ривер, злясь на собственную неловкость, и снова поднимается от земли, чтобы достать вторую шпильку из волос.

— Мы всегда можем дождаться, когда Эми, или Рори, или даже они вдвоём придут спасти нас.

Она невпечатлённо цокает языком и скользит пальцами по шпильке. Ещё одна прядь волос выпадает из замысловатой причёски, падая прямо на лицо, и Ривер, крепко сжав свою добычу, трясёт головой, пытаясь отбросить волосы.

— Какой милый план, сладкий, — отчаявшись добиться хорошего угла обзора, отвлекает себя на разговоры она, — просто ждать, пока мои родители найдут нас.

— Эй! — восклицает Доктор с улыбкой. — Побольше веры в Пондов, Мэлоди Понд!

Она вздрагивает, услышав своё настоящее имя; благо, Доктор не замечает, потому что как раз разглядывает что-то за иллюминатором. Ривер отрывисто просит:

— Не надо.

— Что?

Теперь он смотрит прямо неё, удивлённый и встревоженный. Ривер хочет отвести взгляд, но зелень знакомых глаз больше не отпускает — да и смотреть в серой камере больше не на что, а бежать некуда.

— Я предпочитаю быть Ривер, — переводит дыхание она. — Ты же должен знать.

Доктор всегда знает всё наперёд. Это практически его работа. Именно это заставляет её ощущать с ним комфорт — Ривер никогда не нужно просить о чём-либо и объяснять, что пугает её или делает больно. Доктор просто знает.

— Ты всегда Ривер, — мягко, хоть и несколько непонимающе, отвечает он. В его голосе и выражении лица отчётливо звучит гордость с ноткой обожания.

Вот и причина, почему она любит быть Ривер. Мэлоди Понд её называли только Ковариан и её прихвостни, и она всё детство слышала только притворную ласку или лёд — уже довольно искренний. Потом она была Мэлс, и это имя всегда было чем-то задорным и энергичным; даже сейчас Эми иногда называет её так, когда они вспоминают старые времена. Но ближе всего Ривер своё новое и, наверняка, уже выбранное до самого конца имя. Ривер её зовут Эми и Рори, знающие — хотя бы ненадолго — кто она им, и Доктор, и настоящие друзья, которых ей удалось завести в стенах университета и путешествуя по Вселенной.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Ривер, и сама на знает, за что конкретно благодарит. Может, за всё сразу?

Доктор хмурится и не понимает всё дальше.

— Дорогая, — говорит он, — ты точно в порядке?

Она улыбается.

— Абсолютно.

Недолгая пауза прерывается только отдалённым гулом двигателей и редким шумом где-то ярусом выше. Кажется, почти слышно, как ещё ворочаются в голове Доктора шестерёнки.

— Почему тебе не нравится, что я назвал тебя твоим настоящим именем? — тихо спрашивает он.

Ривер замечает, как Доктор избегает повторять его, и ценит это. Но оценила бы больше, безусловно, если бы этот разговор просто сошёл на нет. Вот только незадача: здесь им остаётся мало других занятий. Доктор выглядит загнанным в клетку — не только буквально — не меньше, чем сама Ривер: задумчивый, чересчур осторожничает и дёргается, сосредоточен до чёртиков. Она вздыхает и отстранённо замечает, что всё это время просто сжимала шпильку в кулаке, не предпринимая никаких действий.

— Я приложила много усилий, чтобы стать Ривер. Можно понять, почему мне нравится это имя больше остальных.

— «Стать»? — аккуратно переспрашивает Доктор. Он больше не елозит на месте, а, наоборот, замирает.

Ривер пожимает плечами, не зная, как объяснить нечто столь очевидное и сложное одновременно. Он моргает пару раз и наконец подаёт голос.

— Кажется, я понял, о чём ты, — озаряется лицо Доктора. — После регенерации бывают такие ощущения, милая, но всё же мы всегда остаёмся собой.

— Меня изменила не регенерация, Доктор, — вздыхает Ривер, — а ты.

Он качает головой.

— Ты не перестала быть Мэлс или Мэлоди, когда встретила меня, — уверенно говорит Доктор.

— Но я не была Ривер всегда, как бы ты ни хотел видеть меня хорошей, сладкий.

Вероятно, для случайного слушателя их разговор звучал бы, как минимум, непонятно и, как максимум, абсурдно. Может, будь кто-то в этих коридорах, их бы даже сейчас освободили и сдали в ближайшую психушку. Ривер бы даже посмеялась над этой мыслью, не будь их разговор с Доктором столь серьёзным.

— Конечно, нет, — фыркает он. — Но ты всегда была настоящей супергероиней.

Она закатывает глаза, улыбаясь, и ворочает онемевшими запястьями, насколько позволяют наручники. Ривер крутит в пальцах шпильку, возвращаясь к идее вытащить их поскорее из камеры, а Доктор вдруг оказывается поразительно настойчив в своей.

— Маленькая девочка в скафандре, сбежавшая от существ, которые могут стирать память, потому что она не верит в заветы похитившей её детство организации. И потом она же отдаёт своей предполагаемой жертве все свои жизни, чтобы я, идиот, мог жить дальше. — Его голос звучит ласково в контраст описываемым событиям. — Как по мне, звучит вполне по-героически, Ривер.

Она прикрывает глаза, концентрируясь на попытках вскрыть замок и совершенно не зная, что отвечать на такие монологи.

— Мы все просто кучки воспоминаний, разбросанные по Вселенной, — продолжает Доктор. — У Повелителей времени с этим проще: мы можем менять внешность и имена, но наш разум всегда сможет помнить.

Ривер открывает глаза, чтобы бросить ему красноречивый взгляд. То, что есть у неё, с натяжкой можно назвать воспоминаниями.

— Да-да, знаю, — оперативно поправляется он, не дожидаясь комментариев. — Но даже твои провалы в памяти принадлежат только тебе, Ривер. И ты, Мэлоди Понд, всегда будешь собой, — заканчивает Доктор, слегка выдохшись, и выжидающе заглядывает в глаза.

Её настоящее имя звучит так _сладко_. Ривер впервые не хочет от него бежать; впервые оно кажется чем-то естественным, а не титулом или величайшим секретом. В этот момент поддаются наручники, и Ривер роняет руки на колени и тут же быстро начинает растирать запястья. Доктор восхищённо улыбается.

— Вот видишь, — отмечает он.

Ривер медленно встаёт, поднимает с пола отвёртку и торопится заткнуть его до очередного монолога единственным доступным способом, до конца не доверяя голосу. Она чувствует его улыбку, когда целует, сползая на пол перед ним и бережно обнимая за талию. Доктор дёргает руками в попытке потянуться к ней, и Ривер быстро отстраняется, вспомнив о наручниках. Освободив его, она поправляет бабочку и, пока Доктор разминает плечи и трёт запястья, прячет отвёртку в один из его бездонных внутренних карманов.

Ривер протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, но Доктор упрямо ловит её пальцы и прижимается к ним губами. Она сдерживает растроганную улыбку и всё же приводит его в вертикальное положение.

— Тебе понравилось твоё настоящее имя хоть немного?

— Пожалуй, — соглашается Ривер. Одна просьба так и рвётся с языка, и она никак не может решить, должна ли озвучить её, ведь Доктор, скорее всего, и так знает. И всё же… — Ты бы мог даже называть меня так почаще.

— Всё, чего пожелаешь, — серьёзно принимает её первую просьбу он, — Мэлоди Понд.

Она благодарно прижимается ближе и находит его руку, а Доктор, лучась удовольствием, направляет отвёртку на дверь. Раздаётся тихий щелчок.

Невербально поспорив, кто пойдёт первым, и чудом избежав столкновения с железными прутьями темницы, они выбегают в коридор и всё же врезаются — в Эми и Рори.

— Понды! — восклицает Доктор.

Он отпускает руку Ривер, когда в порыве радости пытается поцеловать Эми.

— Нет, — предупреждает Рори.

Доктор тогда поворачивается к нему и уже кладёт руки на его щёки, не сдавая оборотов.

— Не надо, — говорит Эми.

Доктор, сделав полный разворот вокруг своей оси, снова поворачивается лицом к Ривер. Она единственная не возражает, и он целует её. Рори отворачивается, Эми с интересом наблюдает.

— Доктор! — не выдержав, привлекает их внимание Рори. — Там временная петля в зале, и все, не останавливаясь, танцуют мазурку!

Отстранившись от Ривер и даже не потрудившись покраснеть, Доктор оглядывает их троих:

— Бежим, Понды!


	16. дожди и вёсны

На Вендиаре, жилой планете недалеко от Бетельгейзе, ливень.

Ривер отстала от своей группы, с которыми они приехали на раскопки сюда. День выдался, мягко говоря, не очень: с документами вышла заминка, и теперь вместо работы их команда бесцельно бродит по городу; утром Ривер случайно пролила свой кофе, столкнувшись с прохожим; она поссорилась с Грейс и, кажется, серьёзно. И вот теперь, когда Ривер заглянула в книжный магазин, выйдя, попала под ливень. Она замирает на пороге, сжимая новую книгу в руках.

Маленький город с кривыми улицами, который ближе всего к их площадке, весь сер и размыт. Реки дождя расплываются по брусчатке, вспучиваясь следами от капель, заполняя пустоту местности шумом и блеском падающей с неба воды. Ривер поджимает губы, прячет книгу в сумку и пытается пробежать по улице, чтобы добраться до кафе, где они с группой собирались встретиться вечером. Но оно, видимо, на соседней улице; здесь только грохочет гром и блестят потеками дождя витрины.

Ривер прячется под какой-то козырёк, промокшая до нитки, и ругает себя за то, что не осталась в книжном магазине. Хоть когда-нибудь она сможет стать достаточно рассудительной?

Она прижимается спиной к витрине, даже не глядя на неё, и просто устало закрывает глаза. Может, если этот день закончится, завтрашний будет лучше? Фраза, которую Ривер в детстве часто говорила себе, и теперь, когда она приходит на ум спустя столько времени, она тут же раздражённо избавляется он неё. Сейчас всё намного лучше: у неё есть семья, друзья и…

Позади неё кто-то стучит по стеклу. Ривер оборачивается, отнимая спину от двери в магазин, и Доктор тут же распахивает её, приветственно улыбаясь.

И Доктор, да. Её гарантия того, что всё всегда становится лучше.

— Привет, сладкий, — улыбается Ривер. — Следишь за мной?

— Привет, — смеётся он, за руку втягивая её в магазин. — Обычно бывает наоборот.

Ривер даже не пытается выглядеть виноватой. Когда дверь закрывается позади неё и пронизывающий ветер перестаёт забираться сквозь мокрую одежду, она даже вздыхает свободнее. Она скидывает мокрую куртку, оставляя её на вешалке у входа.

— И всё же, что ты тут делаешь?

Доктор скрывается за прилавком и что-то ищет там, обещая скоро рассказать. Ривер оглядывает полки, заполненные банками с разными мелочами в них, картины, стопки книг и примечает апельсиновое дерево в углу комнаты. Тут её укутывают в тёплую шаль, и Ривер оборачивается в руках Доктора, подошедшего сзади, и целует его в щеку в знак благодарности. Они так и стоят в полуобъятьях, когда он начинает:

— Это Лавка вселенских мелочей. Ты ещё никогда тут не бывала?

Ривер с искрящимся интересом качает головой.

— Это место всех путешественников. Каждый может оставить что-то, принесённое из приключений, здесь.

— И у этого места нет владельца? — с удивлением спрашивает Ривер.

— Никто и все сразу, — пожимает плечами Доктор.

Он выпускает её из своих рук, стоит Ривер начать с удвоенным вниманием смотреть по сторонам. Она оставляет Доктора позади и начинает ходить вдоль полок. Вот картина Ван Гога, определённо, оригинал, которого никогда не видела Земля. Дальше — редчайшие морские звёзды из глубин морей у Космической Флориды, устроившиеся в аквариуме с местной водой, и закупоренный в банке ветер с Зари Лета. Говорят, весной он поёт, а на Вендиаре царит вечная весна. Ривер поднимает банку и прислоняет к уху, и маленькое буйство природы за стеклом действительно звучит прекрасной, будто бы электронной мелодией.

Она с восхищением смотрит на Доктора, всё ещё сжимая ветер. Он, уже усевшись в кресле за прилавком, наблюдает за ней; у Ривер почему-то нет сомнений, кто первым выкупил эту комнату и создал первый вариант Лавки. Сколько потрясающих, разных существ можно здесь встретить? Когда Ривер спрашивает, Доктор лишь с улыбкой достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака ключ.

— Можешь проверить сама, Ривер, — улыбается он, и наличие второго ключа только подтверждает её догадки. — Ловишь?

Она кивает, и Доктор бросает ключи через комнату прямо ей в руки. Она сжимает в ладони предмет из бронзы с гравировкой галстука-бабочки и, разглядев её, любовно закатывает глаза.

На прилавке перед Доктором громоздятся глобусы разных планет и их спутников, растения в горшках и древние, пожелтевшие от времени книги. Ривер находит там же сухое полотенце, пытаясь им высушить волосы, садится на край прилавка, и они какое-то время сверяют дневники. Потом Доктор, вдруг вспомнив, спрашивает, почему на Вендиаре оказалась Ривер.

— Мы ищем сокровища короля Лио II, который правил здесь десять веков назад. Говорят, что…

— Он спрятал их где-то в долине Трёх Рек, — возбуждёно продолжает он. — И первому, кто ступит за порог сокровищницы, будет сопутствовать удача самого короля!

— Верно, — кивает она, откладывая полотенце. — Хочешь с нами?

Доктор задумчиво мычит, беря её за руку и вырисовывая по ней узоры пальцами.

— Как ты можешь ругать археологию, если никогда не пробовал ей заниматься? — резонно отмечает Ривер. — Это неразумно, сладкий.

Он картинно морщится, но ему явно хочется в тайную сокровищницу с ловушками и легендами.

— Думаю, — свободной рукой приглаживает воротник его пиджака Ривер, — ты можешь даже использовать помощь мне для внутреннего оправдания.

— Да? — тут же с надеждой вскидывается Доктор, и она прячет улыбку.

— У нас забрали разрешение на раскопки в последний момент. Может, психобумага покажет что-то полезное.

— Да, такое вполне может произойти, — радостно отзывается Доктор.

Она поднимает их сцепленные руки в воздух и целует костяшки его пальцев. Ливень всё ещё идёт, и Ривер даже переживает, что местный сезон сплошных дождей начался месяцем раньше ожидаемого. Все витрины выкрашены дождём, лишая видимости; кажется, весь мир сузился до одной комнаты, заполненной невозможными вещами и укутанной в полумрак в углах.

Ривер болтает ногами над полом и легко спрашивает:

— Что сюда привозил ты?

Доктор указывает пальцем на апельсиновое дерево, усмехаясь:

— Можешь собирать урожай, сколько захочешь.

— Серьёзно? — смеётся она. — Мило с твоей стороны.

Он пожимает плечами, слегка краснея.

— Не хочу больше спорить с тобой за последние на рынке.

— Что ещё? — напоминает об изначальном вопросе Ривер.

Доктор встаёт и демонстрирует ей картины межгалактически известных художников, пластинки с записью Музыки Сфер, настольные игры Удов и стопки фотографий в ящике. Ривер перебирает их: пейзажи от ледяных пустынь до цветных кораллов и виды космоса. Ни на одной нет людей — те Доктор никогда не оставит даже в относительно общем доступе. Она знает, что их искать можно только в библиотеке ТАРДИС. Ривер однажды даже нашла там «Историю Войны Времени» и до сих уверена, что это ТАРДИС показала ей книгу, а не сам Доктор неосторожно бросил на видном месте. Вряд ли он вообще её открывает.

С очередным ударом грома и порывом ветра что-то шумит наверху, и они с Доктором замирают в середине импровизированной экскурсии. Ривер медленно переводит на него взгляд:

— Здесь есть чердак?

Доктор неловко признаётся, что уже и забыл, как туда попасть. Ривер фыркает, теплее кутается в шаль и ищет фонарь.

— Кажется, здесь, — ходит вдоль стены он. — О, или… — Доктор стучит по деревянной панели, потом, хмурясь, наваливается на неё плечом, и обнаруженная дверь распахивается, заставляя его провалиться внутрь. — Ривер! Нашёл!

Ривер подаёт ему руку и, поднимая фонарь повыше, освещает самую обычную старую лестницу. Они с Доктором поднимаются по ней, пока он, ворча, стряхивает собранную при падении пыль с пиджака и брюк. О плохом дне напоминает только не до конца просохшая одежда, навевающая мечты о горячем душе в мотеле.

Чердак представляет из себя небольшую комнату с низким потолком, уткнувшуюся под деревянную крышу. Кусты, явно принесенные сюда кем-то в горшках, разрослись до неузнаваемости, из комнатных растений став дикими. В другой стороне, под окном, стоит старая тахта со стопкой тёплых одеял на ней. Их таинственный шум оказывается распахнувшейся рамой того самого окна. Доктор даже разочарованно вздыхает, но Ривер не обращает на него внимания.

— Дождь закончился, — замечает она и подходит к окну, склоняясь, чтобы из него выглянуть на улицу.

Доктор присоединяется к ней, втискиваясь в личное пространство. Ривер ощущает его дыхание на щеке и шее, когда он начинает:

— Здесь надолго остаётся запах пыли после дождя, иногда даже…

— Иногда даже неделями, — продолжает за него она. — Особенность планеты.

Доктор кивает, целует её в щеку и отстраняется. Ривер улыбается, зная, что он просто не может долго находиться на одном месте. Она замечает свою группу, шлёпающую по лужам, и грустно смотрит на Грейс, провожая подругу взглядом. Нужно будет обязательно помириться с ней, но Ривер не знает, как объяснить смысл спойлеров кому-то, кто понятия не имеет о практике путешествий во времени.

— Вот, — звучит позади голос Доктора, и она вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он кладёт поверх её плеч ещё и одеяло, в чём, конечно, прав — на чердаке намного холоднее, чем в комнатах первого этажа. — Я подбирал под цвет глаз.

Ривер оглядывает зелёно-жёлтые узоры на краях ткани и благодарно оборачивается. Тут же видит перевёрнутую кучу одеял рядом с собой и уже не может заставить себя его похвалить. Доктор следит за направлением её взгляда и пытается сложить их обратно, в аккуратную башенку. Ривер широко улыбается, наблюдая за ним.

В силу природной торопливости у него никак не выходит справиться с задачей; она ловит его запястья, останавливая, и наклоняется к лицу Доктора.

— Спасибо.

— За чт…

Ривер затыкает его поцелуем.

Остаток дня — до самой полуночи — она абсолютно всем довольна.


	17. и мы сбережём друг друга, как сможем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название части из Daughter — Run
> 
> подаю признаки жизни! понятия не имею, почему такая небольшая глава заняла у меня столько времени, простите

— Значит, ты говоришь, что эффекта бабочки не существует?

Там, где появляется Доктор, всё всегда идёт наперекосяк. Так вышло и на раскопках сокровищницы короля Лио, и в итоге спасать им с Ривер пришлось Грейс, заодно знакомя с путешествиями во времени экстерном.

— Технически, — уклончиво тянет Ривер, и они стукаются бокалами, наполовину наполненными вином, в честь этого открытия.

За окном ночь, точнее, её пятый день. На часах, поделенных для удобства на привычные землянам даже в пятидесятом веке двенадцать делений, давно за полночь. Полоски оранжевого уличного света лежат на потолке в форме окон, едва заметные среди света настольной лампы. Грейс сидит на полу у кровати, используя её как спинку стула, пока Ривер, скрестив ноги, располагается среди синих одеял, совершенно _не_ вдохновлённых их с Доктором спальней в ТАРДИС.

— Теперь я понимаю, — тихо, серьёзно говорит Грейс, — почему ты всегда выглядишь такой живой. Ты проживаешь сотни и сотни жизней в своих путешествиях.

Ривер пожимает плечами и улыбается, прежде чем скрыться за бокалом, чтобы сделать очередной глоток. Приятное тепло разливается по горлу следом за жидкостью, не затуманивая разум. Взгляд скользит по пустому за исключением пары толстых книг подоконнику — с её образом жизни нельзя позволить себе комнатные растения.

— Впрочем, это означает, что у тебя будет очень много знакомств, — продолжает Грейс. — И я искренне рада за тебя, знаешь? Всё равно после учёбы мало связей остаются навсегда.

— Это не значит, что я забуду тебя, — уловив грусть в её голосе, фыркает Ривер.

Как бы там ни вышло, Грейс стала её первой настоящей подругой после Эми и Рори. Они сошлись ещё с первого семестра, ещё до того, как Ривер встретила Джека и смогла сблизиться с ним, ещё до того, как по-настоящему узнала Доктора.

— Я думаю работать на одной из станций в созвездии Девы, ну, из тех, что с системой телепортов. А ты?

— Останусь здесь, — легко отвечает Ривер. — Буду преподавать, может.

Грейс впечатлённо вскидывает брови, и они ещё раз стукаются почти опустевшими бокалами. Спустя пару секунд раздаётся невозмутимое:

— Слушай, раз эффекта бабочки нет, то, может, свозишь меня посмотреть на моих бабушку с дедушкой, когда они только познакомились?

Ривер, конечно, не собирается заводить спутников, как некоторые, но одно-единственное путешествие устраивает, как только заряжается до конца манипулятор.

А через пару дней заявляются и некоторые, потому что «Ривер, мы перепутали настройки в прошлый раз, и теперь в одной земной колонии гравитация работает наоборот, и… ох, прости, прошлого раза для тебя ещё не было, так что тебе придётся не заметить, что мы их перепутали, когда он настанет для тебя… можем потом зайти в кафе какое-нибудь, что скажешь?», и Ривер уже привычно не сходит ума от нескончаемого потока информации, просто поправляет съехавший набок пиджак Доктора, почему-то измазанный в зелёной альдебаранской саже, и берёт протянутую руку.

— Как насчёт ресторана на Новой Земле? — предлагает она, пока они бодро спускаются по лестнице и торопятся в сад перед домом Ривер.

— Вечер или день? — деловито интересуется Доктор. Тут открывается вид на примятую ТАРДИС клумбу, и он виновато добавляет извинения.

— Как будто бы мы всё равно попадём туда, куда хочется, — многозначительно бормочет Ривер.

Доктор притворяется обиженным, но всё же позволяет ей самой отвезти их по указанным на экране ТАРДИС координатам. Когда с характерным стуком машина времени приземляется, Ривер спешит к двери, чтобы увидеть последствия ещё не совершенной ошибки.

ТАРДИС подстраивается под гравитацию, принимая потолок за пол. Светодиодные встроенные лампы оказываются под ногами, окружённые рассыпанными книгами, упавшими шкафами и диванами и разбитой посудой. Ривер присвистывает.

— И как мы этого не заметили?

— Мы торопились, — невнятно отвечает Доктор, — потому что ты сделала всё, чтобы меня отвлечь.

— Обычно ты не жалуешься.

— Ривер, ты…

— Снова вы, — прерывает их шутливую перепалку кто-то из местных. Смуглый парень в ярко-жёлтой рубашке перебирается через обломки чего-то, напоминающего обломки тумбы. — Пожалуй, вы уже достаточно помогли.

— Это очень просто исправить… — начинает Ривер, собираясь спросить, как пройти к рубке управления.

— Мы, вообще-то, спасли вас от киеберлюдей, — напоминает Доктор, становясь рядом с ней. — Разве после такого одна маленькая ошибка непростительна?

Парень тяжко вздыхает и обводит взглядом царящий вокруг беспорядок.

— Не обращайте внимания, он вечно разыгрывает эту карту, — кивает на Доктора Ривер, стремясь разрядить обстановку.

— Неправда!

— Правда, сладк…

— Просто идите уже в рубку, — закатывает глаза парень и шагает с дороги. — Я пойду, найду безопасное место. Кстати, ваши волосы, — останавливается он вдруг напротив Ривер. Его глаза удивлённо распахиваются. — Они намного длиннее, чем были вчера. Как?..

— Это останется секретом, — подмигивает Ривер и тут же покидает комнату следом за Доктором, уже скрывшимся в коридоре.

Она действительно отращивала волосы последние месяцы. Теперь они рассыпались волной чуть ниже плеч — такой же длины, какой были у ещё не регенерировавшей Мэлс. Джек заметил изменения сразу же, объявив, что Ривер выглядит прекрасно, но ему веры в этом вопросе нет — Джек совершенно искренне считает всех красивыми. Доктор же ведёт себя так, будто бы ничего не замечает — впрочем, у хитреца всегда есть оправдание путешествий во времени: ведь он уже мог видеть её в новом образе много раз.

Металлический коридор колонии ведёт их мимо дверей в комнаты и иллюминаторов с видами на перевернутую поверхность планеты. За последними порой заметны маленькие сады — это работники пытаются привить здешней почве самые разные растения.

Доктор и Ривер как раз дискуссируют о том, можно ли выращивать здесь апельсины, когда их прерывает сказанное механическим голосом сообщение: «Переход в ночной режим в целях экономии». И одновременно с этим всё вокруг погружается в темноту.

Рука Доктора находит пальцы Ривер и крепко сжимает. Она удивлённо оборачивается в его сторону и пытается выхватить взглядом лицо.

Уж кто, а Ривер никогда не замечала за собой очевидного страха темноты, требующего, чтобы её держали за руку. Сейчас им ничего не угрожает, и с такой «мирной» темнотой она встречалась много-много раз и росла бок о бок. Как же можно бояться того, что уже почти стало частью тебя?

Ривер делает ещё пару шагов с этой мыслью, прежде чем понимает, что если ты Доктор, то можно.

Шутка, уже почти сорвавшаяся с языка, остаётся неозвученной. Ривер, задержав дыхание, мысленно вписывает новый факт о Докторе в его образ, и аккуратно меняет положение пальцев, чтобы им обоим было удобнее. Лампы под ногами загораются вновь, но свет теперь тусклый и отдаёт жёлтым.

— Это здесь, — объявляет Доктор и сам отпускает руку Ривер, чтобы открыть дверь. Ему приходится встать на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до ручки.

В рубке они встречаются с механиком: и без того высокая девушка стоит на чудом уцелевшей табуретке и колдует над панелью управления. Доктор виновато кашляет, и по этому звуку Ривер понимает, что он добрался до внутренних настроек, о которых команда и не знает, и шансов починить поломку без его помощи очень мало.

— А, это вы, — дружелюбно отзывается механик.

С её помощью они отключают искусственную гравитацию вовсе. Ривер с азартным интересом смотрит, Доктор отбивается от парящего стула на колёсиках, и, когда он наконец побеждает и тянется к карману за отвёрткой, спрашивает:

— Неужели мы просто нажмём на одну кнопку и этим справимся?

— Предположительно, — соглашается Доктор. — Никаких побочных эффектов, неожиданных нападений и прочего.

— Какое скучное свидание, дорогой.

— Ты права. Мы совсем не стараемся.

Ривер смеётся. Доктор тянет её ближе к потолку, который пол, и зажимает кнопку на отвёртке. Под знакомое жужжание короткое расстояние до металлических плит сокращается, и они со смехом падают. В полумраке табуретка приземляется в углу комнаты, уже не переживая второе падение.

— Вот черт, — выбирается из-под консоли механик. — Это была моя любимая табуретка.

Доктор вежливо извиняется.

Девушка начинает вызывать по рации своих коллег. Всё действительно кажется спокойным. Ривер слушает их переговоры и жалеет, что им с Доктором придётся улететь сразу, чтобы не напутать ещё чего-то, но уже со своими временными линиями. Иногда они остаются с новыми знакомыми ещё на денёк, чтобы просто пообщаться и завести дружбу. Грейс была права: как и Доктор, Ривер проживает в своих приключениях множество жизней.

Они выходят из рубки в уже знакомый коридор. За разговорами и проверками никто не торопится выводить станцию из аварийного режима, поэтому помещение погружено во всё тот же жёлтоватый свет. Ривер легко берёт Доктора за руку сама, торопливо утягивая его к комнате, где они покинули машину времени. Он начинает раскачивать их сцепленные ладони, как обычно делают дети.

— Может, нам стоит снова приготовить круассаны в ТАРДИС? — предлагает она.

— Я думал, ты любишь рестораны, — отвечает Доктор.

Идиот. Ривер любит _его_.

— Но я могу потерпеть твою стряпню разок, — смеётся она.

Он фыркает. Они останавливаются напротив ТАРДИС, и Ривер быстро целует Доктора, прежде чем зайти внутрь.

Она помнит все разы, когда страшно было ей, а Доктор приходил на помощь — причём незаметно и мягко. И Ривер готова переписать любую секунду, низвергнуть любого правителя и пересечь любые пространства, чтобы сделать то же самое.


	18. останься

«Тринадцать… Двенадцать…»

Обратные отсчёты — очень удобная штука. Помогают быстрее решить, насколько длинным должно быть сообщение. Ривер поднимает коммуникатор перед собой, пока бежит сквозь нескончаемые коридоры и офисы, разделённые друг от друга хлипкими дверьми.

«Девять…»

Девять секунд до запуска системы безопасности, которая уничтожит всё живое на этаже вместе с новым вирусом, который случайно вывели учёные. Значит, хватит короткого «Лови» после координат.

Ривер захлопывает за собой дверь, вылетев на балкон. Внизу расплываются облака, просвеченные городскими огнями в вечерних сумерках, а позади стеной — пустое здание, в которое нельзя будет заходить ещё год.

«Три. Все выходы заблокированы, нам жаль… Два…»

Ривер перегибается через перила, но ТАРДИС не видно. Она оборачивается всего на полсекунды, а потом прыгает, перемахнув через стеклянную ограду. Воздух ударяет в лицо, и Ривер крепче сжимает сумку и закрывает глаза. К черту. Он поймает.

Она падает в руки Доктора, и ему даже удаётся устоять на месте. Ривер инстинктивно сжимает его плечи, сильно за них цепляясь, и с облегчением смеётся.

— Я думал, выше того водопада ты не заберёшься, но вот они мы, — приветствует её Доктор, аккуратно отпуская.

— И тебе привет, сладкий, — улыбается она и выглядывает из ТАРДИС, находя взглядом оставшийся наверху балкон. — Где мы?

— Последний раз я видел тебя на Марсе в 4560, но ты, судя по причёске, в Университете и ещё на Марсе не была, ну, в тот раз, имею в виду, — тараторит он. — Так что логичнее было мне спрашивать, кстати.

— О, так ты _заметил_.

Ривер закрывает двери ТАРДИС и прижимается к ним спиной, чтобы посмотреть на Доктора с весёлой улыбкой.

— Заметил что?

Она закатывает глаза — ничего удивительного — и обходит его, чтобы припарковаться у своего дома на Луне. Доктор следует за ней и занимает место второго пилота, поэтому всю дорогу трясёт.

— Так где мы, Ривер? — перекрикивает звон и стрекот машины времени он.

Она отжимает тормоза и отвечает, поднимая взгляд из-за консоли:

— Я уверена, что, когда я уходила, курс был третий. Наверное, — добавляет она, пожав плечами. — Тебя последний раз видела во время экспедиции в Плеядах.

— Так, спойлеры!

Ривер снова пожимает плечами и благодарно обводит кнопки и рычаги ТАРДИС, прежде чем легким шагом направиться к выходу. Она спускается, пропустив несколько ступенек, и решает, какой заварит для них чай, когда Доктор окликает её:

— Ривер! Ты что, уже уходишь?

Когда она смотрит на него, выражение его лица тоскливо-обиженное и даже удивлённое.

— Нет, — выдыхает Ривер мягко и невольно улыбается. В Докторе есть то же самое, что и в Эми и Рори: он тоже всегда хочет, чтобы она осталась. Ривер никогда не понимала, откуда в них берётся это желание, но также никогда на самом деле и не хотела уходить.

Доктор неловко улыбается в ответ, быстро поправляя бабочку.

— И у тебя есть идеи, чем мы можем заняться? — тянет Ривер, приподнимая бровь. Она замирает на месте окончательно, опираясь на перила.

— О, тысячи.

Доктор разводит руками и подходит ближе, останавливаясь у самого начала ступенек. Он всё ещё улыбается, но эта улыбка меньше и бодрее. Теперь ход Ривер, и она делает его, поднимаясь на середину пролёта и вскидывая голову, чтобы их взгляды переплелись.

— Вся внимание, сладкий.

Он смотрит на неё внимательно, почти вдохновлённо, и трепетно расписывает лучшие места для свиданий, с каждым названным приближаясь к Ривер на шаг:

— Космический восточный экспресс с лучшими видами на галактику Андромеды. Цветочные крыши сорокового века с телескопами и бесплатным чаем. Парк аттракционов, где продают мороженое всех видов и вкусов и аттракционов ровно тысяча.

— Моя спальня, — перебивает Ривер, больше не в силах только смотреть на его лучащийся свет и не касаться его.

Доктор фыркает, а потом она накрывает его губы своими и с этого момента крадёт все издаваемые им звуки. Она запрокидывает голову, чтобы дотянуться до лица стоящего на ступеньке повыше Доктора, цепляется за воротник его пиджака и довольно вздыхает, когда его пальцы теряются в её волосах. Он перебирает пряди, касается щёк Ривер, удерживая её близко, и затем на ощупь стягивает резинку, аккуратно выпутывая её из кудрей. Доктор отстраняется, чтобы протянуть её Ривер, и она смеётся.

Он подаёт ей руку, и они выходят на кухню Ривер, где в углу как раз достаточно места, чтобы могла уместиться ТАРДИС. Доктор всё равно часто сбивает тарелки, когда паркуется здесь, а потом покупает новые взамен, зачастую привозя их ещё до того, как разобьёт старые. Ривер бросает сумку на барный стул, туда же вскоре отправляется пиджак Доктора, а они поднимаются по ступенькам в спальню, то и дело спотыкаясь, потому что продолжают целоваться.

Когда Доктор с восхищением смотрит на неё с цветных подушек, у Ривер перехватывает дыхание и путаются пальцы, мешая расстегнуть последние пуговицы его рубашки. Многие годы, в которые из неё делали тренированную убийцу, — не что-то, что проходит незаметно или легко забывается. Это мелочи, которые остаются с Ривер всегда: она нередко видит десятки возможностей убийства, и поэтому доверие Доктора до сих пор иногда обжигает и выбивает воздух.

Она наклоняется к его обнажённой, открытой шее, и прижимается губами к пульсу. Её поцелуи больше не погибель, а защита. И Ривер осыпает ими его острые ключицы и вновь возвращается к шее, не забыв ласково прикусить мочку уха. Руки Доктора на её бёдрах сжимаются сильнее, когда он бормочет её имя, сильнее разжигая тепло внутри. Ривер наконец разделывается с оставшимися пуговицами, мимолётно задерживая руки над его сердцами, ловя пальцами двойное ускоренное сердцебиение. Доктор ведёт руками выше, вычерчивая круги на её животе и талии, добираясь до груди, и она тут же склоняется над ним для тщательного поцелуя.

Её бластер всё ещё пристёгнут к бедру, но Ривер не обращает на него внимания больше, чем требуется, чтобы отстегнуть кобуру и бросить на пол рядом с кроватью. Оружие — просто орудие. И как ни стремилась Тишина превратить в орудие Ривер, они не смогли. Она рисует дорожку из поцелуев по его груди и попутно расстёгивает ремень его брюк, и стон, который издаёт при этом сам Доктор, слаще всех других. В отличие от покорных орудий, у Ривер есть выбор, и она выбрала любить.

Спустя три часа они готовят блинчики, кружа по кухне. Доктор ловко подбрасывает каждый блин на сковородке, как всегда забывая о природной неловкости на кухне, пока Ривер выбирает чашки, заглядывая в кухонный ящик. От ютящейся в углу ТАРДИС веет домашним теплом, стол засыпан распечатками из газет и книг, которые Ривер использовала при последнем исследовании, и по подсчётам Доктора Эми и Рори уже должны проснуться и присоединиться к их завтраку. Он щёлкает пальцами, чтобы приглашающе распахнуть двери ТАРДИС для них, и подбрасывает очередной блинчик, пока они с Ривер обмениваются историями о последних приключениях.

Конечно же, после этого следующая их встреча оказывается посреди масштабной заварушки. После знакомства с кучкой сливинов и целого дня решения то их проблем, то проблем их врагов, Доктор запускает машину времени в воронку и выжидающе смотрит на Ривер. Она потирает плечо, подавляя зевок, и решает переночевать в ТАРДИС. Отходит от консоли и кивает в сторону коридоров:

— Я посплю пару часов?

— Конечно.

— Можешь отправиться куда-нибудь, — машет рукой она, зная, что Доктор быстро заскучает в пустой ТАРДИС.

— Ага, — соглашается он, а потом поправляется: — На самом деле, я мог бы тоже остаться в спальне. Сегодня замечательный пейзаж, и я бы зарисовал его для галереи ТАРДИС.

— У нас есть галерея? — спрашивает Ривер, хотя на самом деле ей интереснее, является ли его предложение для него чем-то обыденным или даже частым. Потому что это звучит так, будто бы Доктор специально находит тихие занятия, чтобы присмотреть за ней, пока она спит.

— Конечно!

Оба замолкают, и Ривер взвешивает решение. Кошмары стали тревожить её реже, и, видимо, он и так уже в курсе…

— Чёрт, слишком рано, да? — сдаёт назад Доктор, прерывая цепочку рассуждений у неё в голове, и вздыхает. — Прости.

Она не видела его таким с начала их знакомства: осторожным в простых вещах, боящимся нарушить любую мелочь, которая обычна для них в будущем. Ривер нежно улыбается и качает головой, выбирая это будущее:

— Останься.

Доктор улыбается и, шагнув ближе, проводит пальцем по её носу. Ривер улыбается их жесту. Он обходит её и оставляет самой себе, направляясь к спальне.

Когда Ривер выходит из ванной, смежной с их комнатой, он уже суетится у окна, вытащив до этого стоявший у одной из стен мольберт. На тумбочке разложены краски, и Доктор намечает на холсте морские волны. За окном они переливаются, светясь мягким жёлтым, как при мирном закате, светом, но солнца не видно. Ривер наблюдает за ним пару минут — Доктор замечательно рисует. Она никогда и не пыталась учиться рисовать, выбрав писательство в качестве творческого хобби.

Потом она устраивается в постели, устроившись в тёплом облаке одеял, и доверчиво закрывает глаза, впервые засыпая рядом с Доктором.


	19. на краю и в центре вселенной

Их занесло на самый край Вселенной — по крайней мере, это самое близкое описание астероида, на котором Ривер и Джек оказались утром. А потом они разделились в суете, и теперь под звон сирен она пытается найти друга и того идиота, что включил безумную, устаревшую систему безопасности.

Именно посреди своей пробежки Ривер вдруг замечает танцующую фигуру вдалеке. Она, замедляясь, приглядывается и узнаёт ту самую странную женщину в фиолетовом, что спасла ей жизнь на ядовитой планете. Ривер резко разворачивается, меняя свой изначальный маршрут, и, намереваясь в этот раз точно выяснить её личность, направляется к ней. Как вскоре выясняется, не зря: занятая танцем, знакомая незнакомка не замечает одну из мин-ловушек, случайно активировав обратный отсчёт.

Ривер замечает, ускоряется и оттаскивает её в сторону на безопасное расстояние.

— Эй! Ты чего! — возмущается та на протяжении всего их недолгого пути. — Дамочка!

Взрыв позади них приводит её в себя, и она перестаёт вырываться из рук Ривер, удивлённо оборачиваясь.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Ривер, хмурясь. Она делает шаг назад, но рука невольно падает к кобуре и сжимается вокруг бластера. Что-то в незнакомке отдаёт опасным безумием, а совсем не тем шутливым, что делят они с Доктором.

— Мисси, — представляется та, делая реверанс. — Ты уберегла меня от лишних забот, — кивает в сторону образовавшейся от взрыва неглубокой воронки, — за это спасибо. Может, хочешь пойти со мной? Я собираюсь прикончить того, кто включил эту ужасную воющую музыку. Под неё совершенно невозможно танцевать.

Мисси. Что-то на самой поверхности, но что? Ривер не двигается с места; дикая часть её готова принять приглашение, потому что сирена откровенно мешает думать.

— Можешь её выключить? — не выдерживает она.

— Конечно, — фыркает Мисси. — За кого ты меня держишь?

Она достаёт какой-то прибор из кармана, несуразно для него громоздкий, и жмёт кнопки одну за другой. Спустя несколько секунд на деревушку опускается блаженная тишина.

— Назовёшься? — мурчит Мисси.

— Мэлс, — говорит Ривер, скрывая ненастоящее имя за настоящим.

— Так вот какая ты! — восклицают в ответ. — Ривер Сонг, жена Доктора, я права?

Ривер не поправляет её. В конце концов, он сказал ей своё имя, и по-галлифрейски это считается. Вместо этого шестерёнки в её голове начинают вращаться с ещё большей скоростью, а вслух Ривер восклицает:

— Да кто вы вообщ…

Она не заканчивает фразу. _О боже_. Мисси — как краткое от Мастер. Ривер всё же выхватывает бластер и кладёт палец на курок, напрягаясь всем телом. Она могла и ошибаться, но часть её никогда не верила, что Мастер мог погибнуть, как и в то, что Доктор действительно уничтожил Галлифрей. И второе она тщательно исследовала с того самого дня в разумном ельнике, когда он рассказал ей всю историю.

Она даже пыталась найти хоть какую-то информацию о последнем дне Войны времени. ТАРДИС подсунула ей книгу о её полной истории, что немного помогло, и Ривер на протяжении земных месяцев боролась за обрывки знаний, разбросанных по Вселенной. После того, как поиски в очередной раз привели её в совершенно не связанное с Галлифреем место — в ту дурацкую лабораторию в небоскрёбе, где попытка заставить человеческие клетки регенерировать лишила исследователей их этажа, — Ривер почти сдалась.

Она почти поверила, что однажды Доктор оказался так глубоко, что не нашёл надежды для себя и _действительно совершил геноцид._ И что это не переписать.

Но теперь перед ней вторая из предположительно последних таймлордов. И она может знать больше, чем манускрипты и даже базы данных далеков.

— Умница, — тянет Мисси, заливаясь звонким смехом и подтверждая догадку Ривер о её личности. — Ты абсолютно права, дорогая. Я хорошо здесь постаралась, что думаешь? Весь этот прелестный хаос, который вы с другом так забавно пытаетесь поправить.

Ривер сжимает бластер крепче. Чёрт, если Джек увидит её и узнает, кто это, будет плохо. Если с ним по вине Мисси что-то случится или уже случилось, то тоже будет плохо, и это обеспечит уже сама Ривер.

— Аккуратнее, — грозит она. — Меня учили убивать таймлордов.

— И таймледи, — ворчливо поправляет Мисси. — Расслабься. Ты помогла мне, и я, так уж и быть, помогу тебе чем-нибудь в ответ.

— Так просто отпустишь меня?

— Если Доктор рассказал обо мне достаточно, ты и так должна знать ответ. — Она снова пританцовывает. — Ну что? Хочешь услышать какие-нибудь стыдные истории из детства своего муженька? Можем устроить.

Чёрт возьми, а соблазн велик.

— Я видела достаточно таких историй в настоящем, — отрезает она. Можно ли верить Мисси? Безусловно, нет, но даже полуправда может помочь.

— Да, за это точно не стоило торговаться, — кривится Мисси, воспользовавшись повисшей паузой. — Доктор не из тех, кто взрослеет.

Ривер ловит смешок прежде, чем он может сорваться с губ, и требовательно, твёрдо спрашивает:

— Что действительно случилось с Галлифреем?

— Доктор.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Мисси усмехается.

— Он спрятал неблагодарных идиотов. Даже предполагаю, как… — тянет она. — Он не помнит этого дня, да?

Только половину. Не само нажатие на кнопку. Ривер нечитаемо смотрит поверх прицела на Мисси.

— Видимо, да. И мы обе знаем, что это значит.

— Он был там не в единственном экземпляре, — соглашается Ривер.

И это в свою очередь означает только одно: _спойлеры_. Придёт нужное время, и её Доктор доберётся туда и всё исправит.

— Думаю, не мне учить тебя сохранности временного потока, — отмахивается Мисси, возвращая её внимание к себе. — Так что можешь идти. Давай, бегом!

Она сама легкомысленно отворачивается от Ривер и пускается прочь, размахивая руками. Ривер медленно опускает бластер и смотрит ей вслед до тех пор, пока Мисси не скрывается за руинами, даже ни разу не обернувшись. Вздыхает, возвращая оружие в кобуру.

— Ривс! — бодро раздаётся позади. — Вот ты где!

Джек равняется с ней, заставляя вернуться в реальность.

— Вот _ты_ где, — улыбается Ривер другу и уверенно заявляет: — Это не я тут потерялась.

Они немного продолжают шутливую пикировку и затем спасают день. Это обычно работа Доктора, конечно; они просто проходили мимо, и в графике был свободный пункт.

Когда Ривер возвращается домой и оставляет сумку на тумбочке у входа, как положено всем живущим в домах обычным людям, она задумчиво опускается за стол на кухне. Стоило ли знание того? Ведь Ривер будет вынуждена хранить это в секрете от Доктора, возможно, всю жизнь.

Случай сводит её с ним раньше, чем она успевает найти ответ.

Ривер сидит в кресле в консольной, подняв согнутую в колене ногу и обхватив её руками. Доктор размахивает руками и шумно общается с её родителями.

— К чему тебе эти музеи, Понд? — ворчит он. — Всё время и пространство, а ты хочешь посмотреть на… склад старья!

— Любила историю в детстве, помнишь? — гордо фыркает Эми, корча себе рожицы в маленьком зеркале, прилепленном к консоли.

— Я тоже люблю музеи, — подаёт голос Рори, до этого молча читавший журнал, стоя у перил. — Кстати, Доктор, смотри, — показывает он на секунду остановившемуся рядом другу страницу, — тут моя любимая машина.

Доктор наклоняется поближе к нему и, придирчиво осмотрев фотографию, с искренней улыбкой объявляет:

— Запомню! — и бросается дальше в своё путешествие по окружности. Эми пытается поймать его и продолжает говорить о музеях. Ривер улыбается: любовь к «старью» — это у них, видимо, семейное.

Она не участвует в обсуждении, всё ещё решая, может ли хоть чем-то помочь Доктору. Даже если он однажды сказал, что она уже сделала больше, чем он мог ожидать. Ей хорошо известно, что он потерял достаточно. И в этот момент она вдруг отчётливо понимает, что Эми и Рори тоже не будут с ними вечно. Ривер смотрит на семейную картину перед собой с новым трепетом. Видимо, что-то отражается в её лице или позе, потому что Рори касается её плеча:

— Всё нормально?

Ривер улыбается:

— Да, пап.

Она опускает ногу на пол и встаёт, взявшись за протянутую им ладонь. Они смотрят на дурачащихся Эми и Доктора уже вдвоём до тех пор, пока он не соглашается, призывно махнув и им рукой. ТАРДИС встряхивает, стоит ему дёрнуть рычаг, и Ривер ловит перила одной рукой и Рори — другой.

В музее Доктор и Ривер заменяют Пондам экскурсоводов, по очереди рассказывая факты об экспонатах. Через нависшую высоко над головами стеклянную крышу спускаются лучи здешних солнц, создавая причудливые световые фигуры в воздухе, и теряются отблесками в их глазах и бликами на волосах. Ривер говорит об истории скульптуры, пока Эми смотрит на неё с восхищением, Рори — с гордостью, а стоящий чуть поодаль Доктор — с его стандартной неразделимой смесью эмоций.

— Вот поэтому я люблю бывать с вами в музеях, — улыбается сквозь солнечные зайчики Эми, когда Ривер завершает свой рассказ.

Она меняет мнение, когда Доктор и Ривер начинают спорить об авторе одной из картин, но дискуссия быстро перерастает в дебри сначала биологии, а потом и физики. Эми закатывает глаза и, взяв Рори за руку, скрывается с ним из зала, чтобы поискать буфет.

— Послушай, я играл с Ньютоном в бильярд, и… — распинается Доктор.

— И это не отменяет того, что я права, — отрезает Ривер до того, как будет вынуждена прослушать уже четвертую историю его сольного путешествия, — так?

— Так, — сознаётся Доктор.

Она победно улыбается, потом оглядывает зал и, не обнаружив в нём Пондов, вздыхает:

— Мы опять довели моих родителей, сладкий.

— Они всё равно любят нас, — со смешком отмахивается он и с интересом переводит взгляд к ставшей изначальным предметом их спора картине, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и сцепив руки в замок за спиной.

Ривер смотрит тоже: на полотне искусно запечатлены покрытые зелёным тропическим лесом горы со скалой, тянущейся к звёзды. А те сверкают выше мириадами, расплескавшиеся по тёмному, едва светлеющему у горизонта небу. Картина прячется под козырьком, и солнце, наполняющее музей, почти не касается её, придавая особенную глубину ненастоящей ночи. Ривер слегка поворачивается к Доктору, очарованно наблюдает за игрой света в догонялки вокруг него и неуверенно кладёт голову ему на плечо. Он удивлённо елозит, но медленно расцепляет пальцы и за талию притягивает Ривер ближе.

— Доктор? — бормочет она.

— Да, дорогая?

Ей нельзя рассказывать ему, но можно намекнуть. Если это неважно, то останется простой фразой, если важно, то в нужный момент Ривер сможет направить Доктора, даже если её не будет рядом.

— Если у тебя однажды будет возможность исправить кое-что, что уже случилось, — аккуратно подбирает она слова, — то не сомневайся ни минуты.

— Ты ведь о чём-то конкретном, верно? — вздыхает Доктор.

— Да.

— Ривер, это ведь спойлеры! — Он напрягается всем телом и, видимо, пытается посмотреть на неё, потому что тыкается носом в её волосы. — Ты не можешь…

— _Я знаю,_ — выразительно отзывается она. — Просто не забудь, что я сказала.

Теперь Ривер встречает его взгляд и уверенно заглядывает в глаза. Она не успокоится, пока не возьмёт с него обещание. Тогда она сможет спокойно двигаться дальше. Доктор смотрит на неё с любопытством, смешанным с усталым раздражением, а потом смягчается:

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением повторяет Ривер и снова кладёт голову ему на плечо. В этот раз безапелляционно.

Доктор не двигается пару секунд, а потом целует её в макушку. Ривер улыбается, прикрыв глаза. Зал медленно пустеет — они прибыли почти к закрытию, и редкие посетители торопятся посмотреть побольше за короткое время.

— О боже, — раздаётся вдруг в установившейся тишине громкий голос вернувшейся Эми, — они обнимаются! Рори, иди сюда, посмотри!

Слышится торопливый топот, и появляется Рори с двумя стаканчиками кофе в руках. По его лицу быстро расползается умиленная улыбка.

— Глупости, — фыркает Доктор, краснея. — Мы просто… Я просто держу Ривер, чтобы она ничего не украла. Всё же мы в музее, а она археолог…

Ривер толкает его в плечо и выскальзывает из полуобъятий. Доктор оскорблённо ойкает, обиженно пялясь на неё, а Понды смеются. Ривер вдыхает момент и совсем не боится того, что он никогда не будет вечным. Она знает, что Доктор этого боится; боится концовок.

Но ещё каждый, кто с ним знаком, подтвердит, что в итоге Доктор всегда в порядке.


	20. и ещё один нерешённый вопрос

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название части и пара мотивов в самом тексте из fleur — русская рулетка.  
> -  
> боже С ДНЁМ ГЛАВЫ  
> могу без сомнений заявить, что эта глава была самой сложной по написанию за всю работу. последние недели две или даже три я просто сражалась с ней, начинала и стирала несколько раз. 
> 
> оставшиеся до конца главы уже давно распланированы и намечены, и я надеюсь, что с ними всё получится быстрее. обещаю постараться, правда. 
> 
> пользуясь случаем, хочу сказать большое спасибо всем, кто читает и ждёт продолжения! если учитесь, то желаю удачного учебного года; остальным — приятной осени. ещё раз спасибо, что вы тут с.

В этот раз она уверена, что не обозналась. Перед Ривер мужчина в военной форме, чьё лицо она не раз видела за спиной Ковариан, и, что более весомо, он наставляет на неё автомат. Как там его звали? Кевин, кажется. Ривер замирает на месте, приподнимая руки. У неё даже нет оружия, потому что Доктор запустил её бластер в вулкан — ему, мол, был срочно нужен металл.

— Полагаю, вы не дадите мне просто пройти мимо? — Попытаться стоило.

Над прицелом его автомата сканер, и в ту же секунду Ривер понимает, что шансов проскользнуть нет. Одно сердце, но при этом остатки регенерационной энергии и уникальные изменения в теле, вызванные экспериментами — полный набор.

— Какая встреча, Мэлоди, — расплывается в улыбке Кевин.

— Не самая приятная? — с иронией предполагает Ривер.

— Знаешь, мадам Ковариан будет рада узнать, что с неудачным экземпляром покончено. — Он перезаряжает автомат. — Прощай.

Ривер лихорадочно думает: выискивает укрытие и просчитывает четыре десятка атак ещё до того, как он завершает фразу. А потом видит, как в комнату забегает Доктор, неловко взмахивая руками, чтобы затормозить. Слова Кевина он явно успел расслышать, потому что тут же возмущается:

— «Неудачный экземпляр»? Знаете, это очень, очень невежливо по отношению к Ривер.

Кевин оборачивается на его голос, потому что натренирован узнавать его, и пораженно замирает. Все прихвостни Ковариан в ужасе от Доктора — кто-то глубоко внутри, а кто-то самым очевидным образом; только она избежал этой участи благодаря Эми. Ривер быстро улыбается и по локоть опускает руку в четырёхмерную сумочку, чтобы достать запасной бластер.

— Если ты навредишь Мэлоди Понд, — тихо чеканит Доктор, игнорируя направленный на себя автомат, — то я найду тебя в любой вселенной. Но бояться нужно не меня; вы там все идиоты, если думаете, что она сама не найдёт вас. — Сканер подтверждает его личность, и Доктор довольно, почти с одобрением усмехается, тыкая в него пальцем, прежде чем снова посерьёзнеть. — И Ривер намного опаснее меня.

— Спасибо, сладкий, — мурчит она, уже держа Кевина на прицеле.

Соблазн спустить курок огромен. Если он уйдёт отсюда живым, то донесёт Ковариан. А та умна. Ей не составит труда выследить Ривер по тем мелочам, что опишет Кевин. Она снимает предохранитель с громким щелчком.

— Но она не будет стрелять, верно, Ривер? — предупреждающе смотрит на неё Доктор, оборачиваясь на звук. — У тебя есть выбор, — снова фиксирует взгляд на Кевине, — ты можешь уйти, и мы не последуем за тобой. Просто уйти с миром, а? По-моему, неплохо.

Ему правда стоит говорить только за себя. Ривер не хочет, чтобы адепт Тишины, спокойно смотревший на то, как у маленькой девочки отбирают нормальную жизнь, просто ушёл с миром. Часть её, с трудом понимающая, что она важна, желает маленькой эгоистичной мести.

Доктор стоит слишком далеко, чтобы услышать, как Кевин бормочет себе под нос:

— Я сорвал джекпот.

Он выстрелит. Ей нужна доля секунды, чтобы понять это. Даже зная, что Ривер убьёт его за это, Кевин не станет колебаться. Тишина научила жертвовать собой их всех. Доктор не одобрит выбор Ривер, может, даже не захочет больше её видеть, но зато будет жив, и этого ей достаточно.

Так что Ривер уверенно стреляет Кевину в спину.

Доктор смотрит на неё огромными глазами, успев только вскинуть руку. Тело Кевина падает, и она тут же видит Доктора; их глаза друг напротив друга. Ривер ожидала, что будет готова к его реакции, но этот поражённый, возмущенный до отвращения взгляд, которым он обычно награждает своих врагов, — не что-то, к чему она когда-нибудь могла быть готова. Она поджимает губы, скрывая все эмоции, и отвечает ему тем же.

— Ривер! Я пытался договориться. У меня получалось!

— У тебя абсолютно не получалось, — отрезает Ривер.

Отведя взгляд от него, она пускает ещё одну пулю в лежащее тело — для верности. Доктор вздрагивает. Ривер криво усмехается и крепит бластер к бедру, где он занимает законное место в до этого пустующей кобуре.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — ровно командует она.

Они проходят череду комнат, и всю дорогу Доктор молчит и смотрит в пол, будто бы за её поступок стыдно ему. В какой-то мере так и есть; совесть Ривер очень избирательна. Она знает, где провести черту, и сама же позволяет себе её пересечь, если необходимо. Ей едва ли плохо от своего решения, но то, как плохо от него Доктору, заставляет внутренне сжаться. Она избегает даже полувзглядов в его сторону, сжимая пальцы до побеления костяшек, и шагает всё быстрее.

Надо покончить с этим. Даже если они навсегда разделят пути и Ривер лишится будущего с ним, она просто не может находиться рядом с ним _так._

— Если ты ждёшь извинений, — резко произносит она, — то зря.

Он вскидывает голову, и Ривер останавливается, чтобы встретить его взгляд. Они замирают посреди оранжереи, в углу которой по прибытии оставили ТАРДИС; в воздухе смешиваются травяные и цветочные ароматы, и от этого микса слегка кружится голова.

— Ривер, то, что ты сделала… это… — Доктор запинается, силясь подобрать слова, — неправильно!

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, — смягчается она. — Но я бы сделала это снова.

_— Ривер!_

— Мне наплевать, насколько это неправильно и в какой идёт разрез с твоими принципами. Наплевать, слышишь? — повышает голос она, когда он собирается перебить. — Он бы застрелил тебя, Доктор, и не смей говорить, что я не могла этого знать. Я защитила и тебя, и себя.

Его взгляд тускнеет, становясь ещё невыносимей.

— Это не тот способ, которым стоит защищать кого-либо.

— Для меня сгодится. Не нужно читать мне нотации, — просит Ривер, и последнее, чего она хочет, это говорить следующую фразу. Но она отчётливо помнит их третью встречу: Доктор не даёт вторых шансов. — Если ты собираешься уйти, то уходи и не мучай нас обоих.

Доктор шумно вздыхает и качает головой, шагая навстречу. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом смотрит на Ривер снова, и она видит перед собой лишь старого Повелителя времени.

— Я не собираюсь уходить, Ривер. Я не хочу, чтобы ты защищала _меня_ ценой своей совести.

Она закрывается усмешкой:

— Разве ты не знал, что у меня её нет?

— Конечно, есть, — невозмутимо возражает он.

Он обвивает пальцы вокруг её запястья, аккуратно удерживая Ривер рядом, и прикосновение кажется настолько невозможным, что обжигает.

— Ривер, пожалуйста.

Она потерянно роняет взгляд на их соприкасающиеся руки. Почему Доктор просит её об этом? Почему он вообще до сих пор здесь, касается её и говорит с ней, когда должен разочаровано скрыться за синими дверьми и исчезнуть из её жизни?

— Почему я не должна рисковать ради тебя? — тихо озвучивает своё замешательство Ривер, всё ещё не глядя на его лицо. — Мы ведь… — и замолкает, не зная, как закончить фразу.

Ривер никогда раньше не искала ответа на вопрос, кто они друг другу; она скорее избегала его, боясь обнаружить, что они просто жертвы стихийного порыва, который закончится так же резко, как начался. Как вообще можно обозначить их отношения? Они не нелепые молодые студенты, чтобы «встречаться» — такое определение скорее подходит для шутки. Она не может заставить себя сказать «влюблены» вслух, потому что до сих пор не уверена, как именно видит её Доктор. Если подумать, — особенно после произошедшего — то они больше тянут на людей из разных миров, почему-то оказавшихся вместе. Потому что он всё ещё считает, что Ривер поступила неправильно, а она всё также готова с этим поспорить.

Она устало закрывает глаза, концентрируясь на теплоте его пальцев вокруг своего запястья, и пытается перевести дыхание.

— Я не заслуживаю твоего риска, Ривер, — едва слышно говорит Доктор. — Я и так достаточно испортил тебе жизнь.

Она тут же вскидывает голову, чтобы убедить его в обратном:

— Глупости, сладкий. Наоборот, ты помог мне изменить её к лучшему. — Он открывает рот, и Ривер бегло прислоняет палец к его губам: — Возражения не принимаются.

Доктор едва заметно улыбается, и она смотрит на него с удивлённым облегчением. Он гладит её по щеке свободной рукой, встревоженно оглядывая.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — беспечно мотает головой Ривер. Пара ссадин не считаются. — А _мы_ в порядке?

— Да.

Доктор обнимает её. Ривер хватается за его плечи больше от неожиданности, чем уверенности, и неловко тыкается подбородком в плечо — так и не научилась обниматься.

— Значит, я исключение? — фыркает она. Когда Доктор непонимающе хмыкает, Ривер уточняет: — Ты дал мне второй шанс.

— Вторые шансы нужны только тем, кто жесток. Никак не тебе.

Ривер отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза, только чтобы обнаружить, что Доктор предельно серьёзен. Она тянет его за бабочку на себя и благодарно целует, но от «личного такси» всё же отказывается, в этот раз исчезая в озоновом облаке. Им обоим определённо нужно прийти в себя.

По телевизору крутят какой-то сериал с драмой-романтикой, и Ривер устраивается на диване, положив тарелку с картошкой фри на колени. Не самый здоровый ужин, но она наслаждается им, смеясь над незамысловатым сюжетом, который быстро забудется в череде дней. Домашняя обстановка наконец позволяет расслабиться, и, спустя пару часов отставив тарелку на кофейный столик, она запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана и медленно утверждается, что всё в порядке.

Видимо, так она и засыпает: полусонно вслушиваясь в голоса героев и блуждая среди мыслей. Последняя, которую она помнит — всё тот же нерешённый вопрос о них с Доктором; а в следующую секунду Ривер будят, обняв за плечи. Она открывает глаза и садится — всё смешивается от резкого движения. Моргнув, удивлённо глядит на буйство зелёного перед собой:

— Грейс?

— Доброе утро, соня, — улыбается та. — Хорошо, что я шла мимо. Идёшь на пары?

Ривер вяло кивает, запуская руки в волосы и глядя на своё отражение в тёмном экране автоматически выключившегося телевизора. Разминает шею; голова вновь начинает работать, и она с интересом склоняет её.

— Я не закрыла за собой дверь?

— Что?.. — задумывается Грейс. — А, нет. Ты дала мне ключ, не помнишь?

— Я не давала, — качает головой Ривер.

— Верно, не эта ты, — соглашается Грейс, припоминая. — У тебя были волосы короче, и ты… выглядела старше, полагаю.

Она кивает сама себе и знакомой дорогой идёт на кухню, чтобы сделать им чай. Ривер роется в своей куртке, брошенной вчера рядом, и, наконец обнаружив дневник, открывает его и делает очередную пометку о том, что должна будет не забыть сделать в будущем. Под звон чашек и шипение чайника она листает страницы, зажав карандаш между пальцем и синей обложкой; перед глазами мелькают вырезки из газет, которые не увидят свет ещё много веков, и рекламные буклеты из далёкого прошлого, и вычеркнутые строки, всё равно искренне повторённые следом. Её — _их_ — история.

Когда придёт время, Ривер найдёт ответ.


	21. дела студенческие

Стол покрывают бумажные стаканчики с кофе и из-под кофе, стопки книг и распечатки, за которые закатываются и теряются навсегда ручки. Где-то за бумагами методично вибрирует коммуникатор; Ривер не обращает на соблазн внимания. К тому же, работа действительно захватывает с головой — она определённо не прогадала с профессией.

Коммуникатор продолжает отзываться на каждое новое входящее сообщение. Ривер закатывает глаза: вредной привычкой так обрывочно писать обладает только один человек в её окружении. Продолжая скользить по поверхности стола, коммуникатор выныривает из-под бумаг и, опрокинув всю стопку, падает с края. Она машинально ловит его, позволяя исследовательским работам известных археологов рассыпаться по полу, и обречённо нажимает на «Прочесть».

«Ривер!»  
«Ривер»  
«Рииивер»  
«Ривер»

«Да, сладкий», — вздохнув, отзывается она и не глядя ищет один из наполненных кофе стаканчиков. Попадается только со второй попытки, и Ривер довольно делает глоток.

«Наконец-то!» — не заставляет себя ждать ответ.

«Я пытаюсь писать дипломную работу, Доктор. Знаешь, у людей порой бывают дела».

«Эй»  
«Я тоже работаю!»

Она практически слышит его возмущённый тон и только беспечно улыбается, представляя бурную жестикуляцию Доктора и его выражение лица, сопровождающее все несерьёзные споры о разных глупостях. Они не виделись около десяти дней. Ривер скучала по нему. Её улыбка становится шире, а Доктор тем временем расписывает свои приключения:

«Я тут забрался на дно Марианской впадины»  
«Ну, знаешь, той самой»  
«Познакомился с местными рептилоидами»  
«Замечательные ребята!»

«Ты шутишь?»

«Серьёзен, как никогда, дорогая», — продолжают поступать сообщения.  
«Так вот, у них тут закоротило шлюзы, и я жду, пока местные инженеры всё починят»  
«Меня заперло в самой скучной части корабля!»  
«Никогда не везёт»

«Забрать тебя?» — предлагает Ривер.

«Не стоит!»  
«Мне просто нужен собеседник»  
«Или одна конкретная собеседница»

Она замечает одну из потерявшихся ручек под книгой, лежащей корешком вверх, и выцарапывает её из канцелярской ловушки. Потом смотрит на экран, склонив голову удивлённо-очаровано: умеет же говорить милые вещи.

«Обычно в таких ситуациях я разговариваю с кошками, — продолжает свою речь Доктор, разбивая весь эффект. — Но на дне океана их не водится».

«Ах»  
«Я в твоём списке сразу за кошками. Славно!»

Она смеётся над ним, конечно. То, как Доктор ближайшие двадцать сообщений уверяет Ривер в том, что «он не это имел в виду», забавляет её ещё сильнее.

«Я буду рада пообщаться с тобой вместо выполнения важной, взрослой работы, — сжалившись, останавливает поток объяснений она. — Если ты окажешь ответную услугу, сладкий».

«Что угодно!»

«Моя дипломная работа должна быть написана об известной личности прошлого»  
«Ты мог бы познакомить меня с Мартой Джонс»

Если предыдущие ответы приходили сразу же или же Доктор даже начинал печатать, не дождавшись её сообщения, теперь он замолкает на некоторое время. Ривер удивлённо вскидывает брови: разве они с Мартой не были друзьями? Доктор иногда — редко, но всё же — вспоминает о своих былых приключениях с разными спутниками, и он всегда очень тепло отзывался о Марте. Ривер точно знает, что при их последнем прощании та была жива и здорова, иначе бы не попросила о встрече.

«Доктор?»

«Я здесь»  
«Просто…»  
«Заметил очень красивую рыбу за иллюминатором, да»  
«Огромную!»

Она собирается взять свою просьбу обратно.

«Конечно, я отвезу тебя, дорогая»

Ривер с облегчением выдыхает и, поколебавшись, решает, что ничего действительно не случилось.

«Спасибо, — улыбается она, как ни в чём не бывало. — Так что там насчёт рептилоидов?»

Он самозабвенно описывает свои приключения, потом они сверяют положение их временных линий относительно друг друга, что тут же наводит на одно из немногих общих воспоминаний. В нём Рори придирчиво распределяет всю компанию по факультетам Хогвартса — и начатая ещё тогда почти научная дискуссия возобновляется уже в формате переписки, пока Доктор не восклицает: «Починили!»

Ривер предоставляет его делам, но едва ли переключается на свои. Вместо этого ищет самый лучший блокнот, чтобы набросать в нём вопросы, и всячески собирается на встречу. Спустя шесть часов — ровно в назначенное время! — на кухне бьётся стакан и слышится приглушенная возня. Ривер укоризненно замирает в дверном проходе, сложив руки на груди, а Доктор поправляет бабочку одной рукой, размахивая второй во все стороны, чтобы пожаловаться на несправедливость бытия, виновную в разбитой посуде. Ривер вздыхает и стаскивает с его головы красную водоросль с шипами и цветными вкраплениями.

— Аккуратно! — ловит её пальцы Доктор. — Они выделяют кислоту.

— Ты всегда даришь только лучшее, — усмехается Ривер и, крепче перехватив водоросль, берёт банку, чтобы набрать в неё морскую воду из запасов.

— Вообще-то, ты их украла.

Она хмыкает, запуская нового питомца в банку, вода в которой вдруг стремительно наполняется блёстками света, и ставит её в темный уголок. Надо бы купить аквариум.

— О, знаешь, тут рядом такой замечательный магазин печенья, — начинает тараторить Доктор, когда Ривер лёгким шагом направляется к ТАРДИС. — Мы могли бы закупиться и завезти их Пондам…

— Доктор, — перебивает она. Видимо, она всё же сделала что-то не то, когда попросила его, и стоило поехать к Марте самой. Он смотрит в ответ слегка загнанно, поняв, что пойман на уловке. — Тебе не обязательно отвозить меня, — мягко качает головой Ривер. — Я не должна была просить. Ты не любишь возвращаться, и я понимаю — это слишком тяжело. Прости.

— Причина не…

— Тебе необходимо двигаться дальше, — твёрдо продолжает она, говоря всё быстрее и увереннее, чтобы не дать себя перебить, — поэтому ты не смотришь назад и не возвращаешься, даже если теоретически можешь. Ты заботишься о людях, но должен оставить их в прошлом, чтобы остаться собой. Я тоже буду одной из них, и я это понима…

— Не ты, — всё же прерывает её Доктор, причём так резко и громко, что Ривер удивлённо замирает. Он пользуется возникшей паузой: — Я тут, кстати, пытался сказать, что дело не в этом.

Она смущённо роняет взгляд на его плечо.

— Тогда в чём? — подаёт голос.

— Я просто думаю, что Марта была для меня другом лучшим, чем я — для неё.

Ривер задумчиво хмурится и находит его ладонь. Доктору стыдно. Не та эмоция, которую она часто видела на нём; Ривер знакома с виной, радостью, лаской или угрозой, но потупленный взгляд и поджатые губы — определённо стыд.

— Милый… — начинает она.

— Я был идиотом, — признаётся Доктор.

Ривер фыркает:

— Ты всё ещё порой им бываешь. — Она приподнимает руку, колеблется с секунду, а потом всё же тыкает его в нос, по своему опыту зная, что это всегда помогает. — Просто поговори с ней.

Доктор неуверенно кивает — просто из доверия к ней, понимает Ривер, — так что она торопливо, пока он не передумал, ведёт их в ТАРДИС.

Машина времени бесшумно приземляется в ворох сухих листьев и серость облачного осеннего дня, ждущего ливня. Двухэтажный дом с беленькими ставнями, окружённый пожелтевшими деревьями, встречает их, когда Доктор и Ривер останавливаются на пороге ТАРДИС. У домика голубая, такая типичная обшивка, на крыльце цветы в горшках и подставленное под небольшую дыру в крыше ведро, собирающее дождевые капли; там же они замечают саму Марту: она стоит на стремянке, поддерживаемой Микки.

— Кажется, здесь во время позавчерашней грозы упала ветка, — сообщает, осмотрев крышу, Марта, взглянув на мужа.

— Спускайся, и я принесу инструменты, — предлагает он. Она вкладывает ладонь в протянутую руку и бодро спрыгивает. На Марте извечная кожаная куртка, из бодро-красной ставшая привычно-чёрной, и на слабо болтающемся на её шее шарфике синие звёздочки; Доктор ласково усмехается, видимо, заметив тоже.

Микки и Марта собираются зайти в дом. Ривер быстро пересекает пустую серую дорогу, по которой пробегают лишь жёлто-оранжевые листья, и с приветственной улыбкой окликает их:

— Мы могли бы помочь.

Оба оборачиваются с военной выдержкой и тут же замечают за её спиной ТАРДИС. Марта удивлённо распахивает глаза, и Микки делает несколько шагов вперёд. Доктор энергично машет им рукой, парой прыжков догоняя её.

— Вы постарели с нашей последней встречи, — замечает он, зарабатывая укоризненный взгляд от Ривер, и лишь пожимает плечами, искренне улыбаясь.

— Вот уж спасибо, — разводит руками Микки.

— Привет, Доктор, — вздыхает Марта и с размаху сжимает его в объятьях. — А ты стал не таким тонким, — замечает она, отстраняясь на секунду.

Ривер внимательно следит за тем, как Доктор снова обнимает её и утыкается в плечо, постепенно расслабляясь, и улыбается сама — всё в порядке. Микки хлопает Доктора по плечу, уже вслух вспоминая былые времена, и они стукаются кулаками.

— А вы? — обращается к Ривер Марта.

— Ривер Сонг, — представляется она, по очереди пожимая две протянутые руки.

— Вы путешествуете вместе, — понимающе кивает Микки.

Доктор и Ривер переглядываются.

— Время от времени, — признаёт она.

— Вообще-то, мы… — начинает Доктор, и Ривер с интересом поворачивает к нему голову, затаив дыхание, но он уже обрывает предложение и только виновато чешет щёку: — Ох, спойлеры.

Марта склоняет голову, взглянув на них по очереди, и, не дождавшись других объяснений, зовёт их в дом. Доктор хлопает в ладоши и несётся первым, спрашивая, есть ли у них рыбные палочки и заварной крем, и по дороге спотыкается на ступеньках, ведущих к входной двери.

— И всегда он теперь так? — выгибает бровь Марта.

— В одиннадцати случаях из десяти.

— Я вас слышу!

Доктор открывает дверь и громогласно хвалит дизайнерские решения в коридоре, пока Ривер, Марта и Микки пересекают взгляды и смеются. Вскоре он утыкается в тарелку с любимым лакомством, а она объясняет Марте причину их визита. Она пожимает плечами, заметно напрягаясь.

— Не думаю, что рассказывать ту историю о моей большой прогулке — хорошая идея, — отрезает она.

— Оно бы того стоило, — отмечает Микки.

— Он прав, — с гордостью соглашается Доктор. — Ты женщина, спасшая Землю.

— К тому же, вы замечательная подруга, талантливый врач, глава одного из подразделений ЮНИТ, — перечисляет Ривер, — и доктор наук. Если честно, я хотела написать именно об этом.

Постепенно им удаётся построить диалог: Ривер многое рассказывает о себе, Микки часто шутит, а Доктор ищет себе место и занятие; к концу дня даже протекающая крыша оказывается починена, а вечно неприбитая полка — на стене. Правда, выскользнувший при этом из его рук молоток лишает семью Джонс-Смит одного из цветочных горшков. Микки цокает языком, по звуку найдя старого друга.

— Вы вместе, не правда ли? — спрашивает он у Ривер намного позже, когда на улице уже вечер, разбавленный бледным светом фонарей и очередной изморосью. Они стоят у окна с чашками бодрящего чёрного чая, и он улыбается.

Ривер поводит плечом и, найдя фигуру Доктора, сидящего в соседней комнате на диване с Мартой, всё же кивает.

— Так и знал, — довольно кивает Микки.

За его плечом Доктор говорит что-то Марте — серьёзное, нужное. Он нервно топает ногой по полу, глядя на свои колени, но потом уверенно вскидывая голову, и Марта удивлённо-смущённо улыбается, и он целует костяшки её пальцев, бережно взяв её ладонь в свои. Ривер отставляет опустевшую чашку на холодный подоконник и прячет руки в карманы джинсов, мысленно сортируя всю полученную информацию — записывать её в блокнот на глазах у Марты показалось слишком неправильным и формальным.

— Вот, — вдруг предлагает ей длинную вязаную шаль Микки. Ривер благодарно кивает, накидывая её на плечи, а он объясняет: — Запасной ключ в поддоне горшка с розами справа от входа. Возвращайтесь в любое время.

Ривер протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия и заговорщически подмигивает:

— Я могла бы взять вас в парочку путешествий. Только безопасные планеты и высококлассный отдых, — уточняет она, красноречиво указывая глазами на Доктора в соседней комнате.

Микки трясёт её руку даже чересчур энергично.


End file.
